Monsters Inc: Los albores de metal
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Mike y Sully acaban en el mundo humano debido a una venganza, sin embargo, durante su estancia descubren que existe un peligro mucho mayor que amenaza con destruir la existencia de los humanos y monstruos.
1. Capitulo 1: Un día cualquiera

**Antes de que lo comenten, esta historia esta inspirada en "Thief 2 The Metal Age", por lo que puede haber varias referencias.**

 **Los detalles se explicarán un poco mas adelante.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un día cualquiera

Han pasado 13 años desde los acontecimientos en la fábrica, las cosas han mejorado desde que los monstruos comenzaron a hacer reír a los niños, a pesar de las inconveniencias como los desempleos causados por el cambio, la eficacia de la industria ha mejorado.

/****************************

Este día era como cualquier otro día, Sully se encontraba sentado en su escritorio llenando papeles y formularios, para él era una cosa aburrida pero alguien debía hacerlo, su mejor amigo Mike se encontraba en el piso de risa, era el comediante con mayor puntuación que los demás, seguido de George quien aunque se encontraba en el segundo lugar, aun le faltaban centenas de puntos para alcanzar a Mike.

Hoy en día la mayoría de los empleados no tienen interés en competir contra otros, pues el hacer reír a los niños era más que suficiente para ellos, eso les traía felicidad a ellos.

/****************************

Eran las 6:15 de la tarde, Sully aún se encontraba llenando algunos papeles, se sentía cansado por lo que decidió salir de su oficina a descansar, de paso fue a ver cómo estaban las cosas en el piso de risa.

"Hola Sully, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?" Preguntó Mike de manera alegre.

"Solo pasaba a ver cómo estaban las cosas" - Sully.

"Debo suponer que el trabajo de oficina es algo cansado" - Dijo Mike bromeando.

"Algo interesante" - Sully.

"Será mejor volver al trabajo" - Mike.

"Mike espera" - Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Mike.

"Ahora que me acuerdo, me llegó una carta de Flint, por lo que veo no va a poder venir mañana a supervisar a los novatos" - Sully.

"Déjame adivinar, quieres que me encargue de los novatos" - Mike.

"Si" - Sully.

"No hay problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo" - Dijo Mike alegre.

/****************************

Ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de cerrar la fábrica, y que todos los demás se fueran a casa, Sully se encontraba en su oficina llenando los últimos papeles, en ese instante alguien toco la puerta.

"Pase" - Sully, a la vez alguien entró por la puerta, era Mike.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Sully.

"Solo quiero informarte que hoy es la gran noche con Celia" - Dijo Mike emocionado.

"Y eso es" - Sully algo indiferente.

"Bien pues necesito que me ayudes" - Mike.

"No me lo digas, otra vez necesitas ayuda con el papeleo" - Dijo Sully interrumpiendo.

"Si, no sé porque aun hay que hacer eso" - Mike.

"No tengo idea, de todos modos pensaba quedarme hasta tarde, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar" - Sully.

"Y esos asuntos no tendrán algo que ver con" - Dijo Mike de manera burlona.

"No es para tanto" - Dijo Sully algo incomodo.

"Vale, me tengo que ir que ya se me hizo tarde" - Dijo Mike mirando el reloj de la oficina.

"Cuídate" - Dijo Sully despidiéndose, en eso, Sully abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio y quitó un fondo falso, adentro se encontraba una tarjeta llave.

/****************************

Sully se dirigió a la sala del simulador y utilizó la tarjeta, llegó una puerta agrietada de color blanco con flores rosadas pintadas en la misma. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no romperla, adentro se encontraba una joven con pelo largo de color negro, tenía gafas puestas y estaba sentada frente a una mesa con un cuaderno abierto.

"¿Mary?" - Dijo Sully con cautela, a la vez la joven se volteó a ver quién era.

"Sully, cuánto tiempo sin verte" - Dijo Mary emocionada.

"Solo fueron dos semanas, he estado ocupado" - Sully.

"Igualmente, estos días han sido duros" - Mary.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully algo preocupado.

"Estoy en fecha de exámenes, y no entiendo nada de esto" - Respondió Mary señalando su cuaderno, Sully se acercó a ver que era.

"¿Historia del primer presidente?" - Preguntó Sully algo desconcertado.

"Si, y lo peor es que no tengo todos los apuntes" - Respondió Mary un poco preocupada.

"Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso" - Sully.

"¿Sabes algo de nuestra historia?" - Mary.

"Inventaron la piedra" - Respondió Sully con una sonrisita.

"Si y por eso voy a reprobar" - Respondió Mary con pesimismo.

"Soy sincero, no sé casi nada de historia y nunca me interesó la historia, ni la humana ni la nuestra" - Sully.

"Eso está mal" - Mary.

"Quizás te pueda ayudar con otra cosa" - Sully.

"Sería útil pero el examen de historia es mañana" - Mary.

"Usa un acordeón" - Sully.

"No quiero convertirme en un... un fracaso como alguien que conozco" - Mary.

"Yo no fracasé" - Sully en broma.

"Me refiero a mi vecino" - Mary.

/****************************

Pasaron dos horas, Sully salió de la habitación de Mary, dejó la puerta en su lugar y volvió a esconder la tarjeta en su escritorio. Después salió de la fabrica y se dirigió a su apartamento, entró y puso su maleta aun lado de la puerta, se quitó la corbata y la arrojó al sofá, entró en su habitación.

"Hora de dormir" - Dijo Sully mientras preparaba su despertador y se metía a la cama.

/****************************

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano era de noche y se encontraba un monstro corriendo por un bosque, era un monstruo lagarto purpura con ocho patas, era Randall Boggs. Se encontraba corriendo desesperaba mientras alguien le seguía.

En ese instante vio una cueva, sonrió a la idea de esconderse en dicha cueva.

A la vez un par de hombres armados lo perseguían, Randall se volvió invisible y entró en la cueva.

"No te puedes esconder maldito animal" - Dijo uno de los hombres mientras lanzaba una granada a la cueva, Randall se dio cuenta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo aun siendo invisible, la granado explotó, pero Randall consiguió escapar.

"Eso le enseñara a esa escoria" - Dijo el otro mientras se marchaban del lugar.

"No te saldrás con la tuya Sarrak" - Dijo Randall con ira y en silencio mientras escapaba.

/****************************

Al día siguiente.

"Eso está muy bien pero necesito que practiques mas" - Dijo Mike quien se encontraba en la sala del simulador, dentro del simulador se encontraba un monstruo con pelo rojo en todo el cuerpo, tenía dos brazos y dos piernas, su pies tenían tres dedos sin garras al final, sus manos se componían igual de tres dedos incluyendo el pulgar, y su cabeza tenía tres cuernos, uno en el centro y dos a los lados.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor"

"Lo siento pero no hay tiempo" - Dijo Mike, a la vez el monstruo se retiró dejando pasar otra persona familiar.

"Carrie Williams, ¿Qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Hubo recorte de personal, solo dime que hacer" - Respondió Carrie mientras se acercaba al simulador.

/****************************

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, se encontraba Randall escondido en una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque.

"Maldita seas Sarrak, cuando me libre de esto juro que te voy a matar" - Exclamó Randall con enojo mientras encendía una pequeña estufa de carbón. Cuando la estufa se calentó lo suficiente, Randall colocó un par de pescados encima, en ese instante escuchó pasos de afuera aproximándose hacia él, de inmediato se hizo invisible, la puerta se abrió, era otra persona diferente pero vestía igual que los anteriores hombre que perseguían a Randall, vestía un traje de color verde azulado, el hombre estaba armado con una escopeta.

"Sé que estás aquí escoria inmunda" habló el hombre, Randall intentó escapar por la puerta.

"No te puedes esconder, tenemos el bosque rodeado" - Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la estufa, Randall lo observó y pensó que sería una buena idea poner su cara en la estufa pero antes de hacer algo, recordó que no puede vencer a estas personas con sus propias manos.

" _Mierda, tienes suerte de que no pueda contigo_ " - Pensó Randall mientras salía del lugar.

/****************************

Varias horas después, todos los novatos se encontraban reunidos en la sala del simulador mientras Mike les hablaba.

"Todos obtuvieron buenos resultados, sin embargo, tienen un problema que he notado" - Dijo Mike mientras todos empezaban a preocuparse.

"Varios de ustedes tienen el problema de utilizar chistes y bromas sacadas de los libros de comedia, lo que deben hacer es utilizar sus propios talentos para conseguir hacer reír, les recomiendo que practiquen bien, nos veremos la próxima semana, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse" - Explico Mike, después de su pequeño discurso, todos los novatos salieron de la sala del simulador.

Después de que la sala quedara vacía, Mike se dirigió al comedor.

/****************************

Sully se ubicaba en su oficina realizando los deberes de siempre, llenar formularios.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Pase" - Exclamó Sully, de inmediato entró un empleado y le entregó una carta a Sully, después se retiró mientras Sully abría la carta.

"Recuperaré lo que me pertenece" Decía la carta, Sully no le tomó importancia y la tiró en la papelera.

" _Debe ser algún bromista_ " - Pensó Sully mientras continuaba con sus deberes.

/****************************

Mike se encontraba en la ventanilla donde era atendido por otro monstruo debido a que Roz se había retirado, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

"Tengo malas noticias, no realizaste el papeleo" - Dijo el monstruo.

"¿¡Qué!?" - Exclamó Mike.

"Te daré otra oportunidad pero se mas responsable" - Respondió el monstro mientras le entregaba lo que necesitaba, Mike dio un suspiro de alivio.

/****************************

Después de terminar la jornada, Mike esperó a Sully en la salida con cara de pocos amigos.

"Mike, gracias por esperarme" - Dijo Sully mientras se acercaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - Sully.

"Si, olvidaste lo que te pedí" - Respondió Mike algo molesto.

"¡Cierto!, los papeles" - Exclamó Sully mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

"Deberías anotar eso en una lista de tareas" - Dijo Mike.

"No volverá a pasar" - Sully.

"Eso espero" - Mike.

"Qué tal si vamos a un restaurante para compensar mi error, yo invito" - Sully.

"No es mala idea" - Respondió Mike mientras se alegraba. Ambos salieron de la fabrica pero no se percataron de que alguien les estaba observando.

" _Sullivan, te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste_ " - Pensaba con odio aquel sujeto que observaba desde un lugar alejado.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un terrible encuentro

Capitulo 2: Un terrible encuentro

"¿Ya acabaron con el traidor?" - Dijo un hombre por teléfono a las personas que estaban cazando a Randall.

"Lo sentimos, parece que ha sido muy listo para nosotros" - Respondió uno de los cazadores.

"Con que muy listo... será mejor que dejen de buscarlo de la manera en que lo están haciendo y piensen en una estrategia mejor, recuerda que esto es como un juego de ajedrez, debes intentar predecir el próximo movimiento de tu adversario" - Dijo el hombre del teléfono de manera optimista y colgó.

"Bien muchachos, será mejor tomar un descanso y pensar en una nueva estrategia" - Dijo el cazador a los demás.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos días después en Monstropolis, Sully se encontraba en su oficina realizando los deberes de siempre, Mike se ubicaba en el piso de risa divirtiéndose con su trabajo.

"Eso está muy bien Carrie" - Dijo Mike quien estaba impresionado con el desempeño de Carrie.

"No creas que soy una novata" - Respondió Carrie.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Sully estaba rellenando mas papeles.

" _Esto es realmente aburrido_ " - Pensó Sully, a la vez encontró otra carta.

"Debe ser otra de esas cartas amenazantes" - Dijo Sully mientras tiraba la carta a un bote de basura.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al mismo tiempo, Randall se encontraba trepado en un árbol escondiéndose de los cazadores.

"Odio este lugar, tengo que salir de aquí" - Dijo Randall mientras se movía por las ramas de los arboles, de repente se oyó un disparo.

"¡Lo que faltaba, francotiradores!" - Exclamó Randall mientras se hacía invisible.

" _Este tipo está armado hasta los dientes_ " - Pensó mientras seguía moviéndose.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Habían pasado varias horas, Sully decidió visitar a Mary junto con Mike.

"Y por eso Mandy la castigaron sin teléfono ni nada de redes" - Mary.

"Me hubiera gustado ver eso" - Dijo Mike contento.

"Creo que se lo tenía merecido, ¿por cierto, como te fue en las calificaciones?" - Preguntó Sully emocionado.

"Más o menos, salí bien en varias materias, pero si fallé un poco en algunas como historia" - Respondió Mary.

"Eso no suena agradable" - Mike.

"No reprobé pero si fue algo bajo, mis padres me lo perdonaron por que salí bien en las demás materias por lo tanto puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones sin preocupaciones" - Mary.

"Es un alivio, recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria, tuve que estar en un terrible curso de verano" - Dijo Sully mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bueno ahí está un ejemplo de lo que pasa si no estudias" - Dijo Mike en broma.

"No reprobé todos, solo algunos" - Sully.

"Algunas tantas, seguro que hiciste trampa" - Mary.

"No no no, es que me desvelé toda la noche" - Respondió Sully apenado.

"Ya me imagino porque, seguro no fue por estudiar" - Dijo Mike con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Por cierto Mary, ¿No te gustaría pasar parte de tus vacaciones con nosotros?" - Preguntó Sully.

"¿¡Qué!?" - Exclamo Mike.

"Lo siento pero ya tengo plantes" - Respondió Mary.

"Mira la hora, Sully ya deberíamos regresar" - Mike.

"Bien, nos vemos la próxima Mary" - Sully.

"Hasta luego" - Dijo Mary mientras Mike y Sully salían por la puerta.

"Sully, ya sabes que puede pasar si dejas que Mary entra a nuestro mundo" - Dijo Mike mientras Sully desconectaba la puerta.

"Ya está grande, no creo que ocurra un desastre por eso" - Respondió Sully, pero de pronto ambos fueron noqueados en la cabeza. Después de que Sully cayera al suelo, trató de ver al atacante pero no lo consiguió y todo se volvió oscuro.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Sully despertó, trató de moverse pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con cuerdas resistentes, intentó ver a su alrededor, para su sorpresa no sabía en donde estaba, la habitación estaba un poco iluminada, varias paredes tenían tuberías, de repente escuchó un gemido a su lado, Sully se volteó de inmediato para ver que Mike estaba ahí e igualmente tenía las manos atadas a su espalda.

"Mike, ¡Despierta!" - Exclamó Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Mike desconcertado.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Sully, después visualizó un poco más a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había una sabana de color rojo que ocultaba algún extraño artefacto.

"Vaya, mire quien finalmente fue vencido" - Dijo alguien, a la vez Mike y Sully voltearon a ver quién era, para su sorpresa, no era nadie más que Waternoose quien vestía un traje naranja de prisión.

"¡Waternoose!" - Ambos exclamaron.

"El mismo, ¿te gustaron las cartas que te envíe Sully?, no importa" - Dijo Waternoose si ninguna emoción.

"¿Qué haces aquí, donde estamos, ¡Qué quieres!?" - Preguntó Mike aterrado.

"Escapé de prisión hace varios días para vengarme de ustedes, por quitarme mi empresa" - Respondió Waternoose enojado.

"Tú querías secuestrar a los ..." - Sully.

"Calla imbécil, yo quería solucionar la crisis energética, quería revolucionarlo todo" - Interrumpió Waternoose.

"La crisis esta solucionada" - Mike.

"¿¡A qué precio!?, ¿¡mandar al carajo una tradición que llevamos desde hace años!?" - Exclamó Waternoose con ira.

"¿¡Y tú que ibas a hacer!?, ibas a secuestras miles de niños y matarlos en esa cosa" - Exclamó Sully.

"Sus gritos son lo que importan, ellos no, para eso sirven los humanos, para servirnos" - Respondió Waternoose.

"Eres una mierda, ¿¡Lo sabías!?" - Exclamó Mike furioso.

"Basta de palabrería, es hora de acabar con esto" - Dijo Waternoose mientras caminaba hacia la sabana.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" - Preguntó Mike preocupado.

"¿Querían saber donde estaban?" - Respondió Waternoose maliciosamente mientras quitaba la sabana, para sorpresa de Mike y Sully, era una puerta de metal, una puerta de destierro.

"Esta era una antigua cámara de destierro, la clausuré porque el gobierno quería que los destierros fueran públicos, espero que todavía funcione" - Dijo Waternoose mientras oprimía unos botones con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¡No puedes hacer esto!" - Exclamó Sully, al instante la puerta se encendió.

"Es demasiado tarde, y no te preocupes por la niña, la puerta se destruyó cuando quise tomarla, pero para reírme de ti, quemé los pedazos, Ja Ja ¡Ja!" - Dijo Waternoose maliciosamente.

"Juro que no te saldrás con la tuya" - Exclamó Sully con ira.

"Tú no harás nada, ahora quiero que entren" - Respondió Waternoose mientras abrían la puerta.

"Oblíganos" - Mike.

"En ese caso" - Dijo Waternoose mientras tomaba una tubería de la pared.

"¡Será por las malas!" - Exclamó Waternoose y de inmediato se abalanzó contra Sully golpeándolo en el pie, cayó gritando de dolor, a la vez, Waternoose tomó a Mike y lo arrojó a la puerta la cual conducía a un bosque.

"Pagarás por esto" - Dijo Sully adolorido, Waternoose lo agarró de la cola y lo arrastró a la puerta.

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero es por el bien de nuestro mundo, y si de paso te encuentras con Boggs, dile que es un inútil y que encontraré a alguien más para terminar lo que empezó hace años" - Y con esas palabras, Waternoose arrojó a Sully por la puerta, la cerro y la desconectó.

" _Espero que ahí entiendas que los monstruo y los humanos, jamás se llevarán, y que sepas que los humanos son solo ganado_ " - Pensó Waternoose mientras se marchaba.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, Randall se encontraba en el bosque deambulando, era de noche, tenía hambre y se preguntaba dónde estaban los cazadores, le parecía raro que ya no encontrara rastro de ellos, de repente vio un pequeño campamento con una hoguera encendida.

" _Tal vez hay algo de comer ahí, espero que no haya nadie_ " - Pensó Randall mientras su estomago rugía, sin pensarlo se dirigió al campamento.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez en otro lugar, Sully y Mike se encontraban varados.

"Esto es genial, de nuevo en el mundo humano, esto debe ser una pesadilla" - Dijo Mike desesperado.

"Calla Mike e intenta desatar mis manos" - Sully.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si yo también estoy atado?" - Mike.

"Pongámonos de espaldas" - Respondió Sully mientras se ponía de espaldas con Mike, Mike intentó desatar las manos de Sully pero era inútil, las cuerdas de Sully están bien amarradas.

"Intenta con las mías" - Dijo Mike, y Sully lo intentó, para su suerte lo consiguió.

"Bien ahora intenta desatarme de nuevo" - Dijo Sully, Mike le hizo caso e intentó de nuevo, ahora era mas fácil, después de unos minutos al fin lo consiguió.

"Bien Sully, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Mike tratando de calmarse.

"Vamos a buscar una casa donde haya niños y esperaremos a que alguien entre por el armario" - Respondió Sully.

"Suena muy fácil pero si lo olvidas, !Estamos en medio de un bosque¡" - Exclamó Mike frustrado.

"Cálmate, solo hay que salir de aquí" - Dijo Sully y comenzó a caminar en una dirección al azar.

"Que gran solución" - Dijo Mike sarcásticamente mientras seguía a Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto con Randall, el se dirigía a un campamento en busca de comida, cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, usó su camuflaje y observo que realmente no hubiera nadie. Una vez que estaba seguro, se puso en busca de comida, de repente vio que al lado de la hoguera había una mochila abierta con latas de frijoles adentro.

"Genial" - Exclamó Randall mientras corría hacia la mochila, al tomarla, notó algo extraño, la mochila no pesaba mucho, lo que indicaba que las latas estaban vacías, a la vez se escuchó un Click, Randall miró a donde estaba la mochila, para su sorpresa, había un botón.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una cuerda fina lo agarró de su pie izquierdo inferior y lo alzó a lo alto de los arboles.

"¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!" - Gritó Randall con desesperación.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En otra parte se encontraba Sully y Mike caminando, Sully estaba cargando a Mike en su espalda debida a que el estaba cansado, de pronto se oyó un grito de auxilia.

"Creo que deberíamos ir" - Sully.

"¡Olvídalo!, no es asunto nuestro" - Exclamó Mike irritado.

"Quizás nos podrían ayudar" - Dijo Sully mientras se dirigía a la fuente del sonido.

"Bien, pero si nuestras cabezas acaban en una pared, ¡es culpa tuya!" - Dijo Mike mientras Sully caminaba a la fuente de auxilio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Socorro!" - Gritó Randall quien no podía desatar su pie.

"Sabíamos que caerías en la trampa" - Dijo alguien mientras se acercaba a Randall, los ojos de Randall se abrieron como platos ante su sorpresa, era uno de los cazadores y lo peor es que no estaba solo, había otros tres cazadores.

"Ya era hora asqueroso traidor" - Dijo uno de los cazadores.

"Escuchen no era mi intención, solo suéltenme y juró que haré lo que sea" - Suplicó Randall.

"Nuestras ordenes son matarte" - Respondió otro cazador.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" - Alguien exclamó, todos voltearon a ver quién era, era Sully.

"¡Esto no es problema tuyo bola de pelos!" - Exclamó uno de los cazadores.

"Sully estos tipos no parecen sorprendidos" - Susurró Mike al oído de Sully, al oír eso, Sully respondió con el rugido más fuerte que tenía.

"¡Es una amenaza, hay que matarlo!" - Gritó uno de los cazadores, de inmediato todos apuntaron sus armas a Sully, al ver esto, Sully saltó a uno de los árboles para tratar de esconderse.

"¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!" - Exclamó Mike susurrando, Sully sabía que si quería salvar a Randall, tendría que usar la fuerza bruta.

"Yo me encargo" - Dijo uno de los cazadores mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sully, cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, Sully saltó hacía él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirando al hombre a un lado, pero para sorpresa de Sully, el cazador se levantó como si nada mientras los demás se reían.

"Es todo lo que tienes maldito animal" - Exclamó el cazador muy enojado, Mike saltó de la espalda de Sully y corrió a unos arbustos para esconderse. Sully le dio otro golpe al cazador lo más fuerte que pudo, en consecuencia le arrancó la cabeza, lo que dejo totalmente sorprendió a Sully, lo peor es que no era humano, era una maquina.

"¡Qué demonios es esto!" - Exclamó Sully alterado.

"¡Maldita basura, has matado a nuestro amigo!" - Exclamó uno de los cazadores mientras apuntaban sus armas a Sully, comenzaron a disparar pero por suerte, Sully logro esquivar las balas y esconderse en el mismo árbol.

"Tu ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha y tú quédate aquí por si sale" - Ordenó uno de los cazadores mientras ambos se acercaban, Sully esperó hasta que uno de los cazadores estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, cuando ocurrió, agarró al de la derecha, de mediato el de en medio comenzó a disparar, pero Sully usó al cazador que tenía en mano como escudo y lo arrojó hacia el que estaba disparando derribándolo, a la vez se abalanzó hacia el cazador de la izquierda antes de que este le apuntara con el arma derribándolo, después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, rompiéndosela como plástico, revelando que también era una maquina, al instante los otros dos se levantaron pero Sully actuó de inmediato corrió hasta los otras abalanzándose, tirándolos de nuevo, tomó una de las armas de los cazadores y le disparó a uno en la cara, destrozando su cabeza, de la cual saltaron piezas de metal y algunos cables, no dudó y le disparo al otro el cual igualmente era un robot.

Después de esto, Sully se sentó en el suelo a descansar un poco.

"¿¡Vas a bajarme de aquí!?" - Preguntó Randall enojado, al oír esto, Sully se levantó y buscó como bajarlo, trepó a uno de los árboles y saltó hacia Randall sujetándose de la cuerda que lo mantenía atado, está se rompió por el peso de Sully, ambos cayeron pero no se lastimaron.

"¿Ya se fueron?" - Preguntó Mike mientras salía de los arbustos.

"Gracias por la ayuda" - Respondió Sully sarcásticamente mientras ayudaba a Randall.

"¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?" - Exclamó Mike mirando el cuerpo de uno de los cazadores, a la vez Randall decidió marcharse.

"Espera" - Dijo Sully mientras agarraba a Randall del hombro.

"¿Qué quieres Sullivan?" - Preguntó Randall molesto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué querían matarte?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Son cazadores, es lo que hacen" - Respondió Randall sin mirar a Sully.

"Uno de ellos dijo que le habían ordenado matarte" - Mike.

"Está bien, son matones enviados por psicópata llamado Sarrak, ¿contento?" - Respondió Randall.

"Seguro le hiciste algo para que decidiera matarte" - Dijo Mike sin ánimo de hablarle.

"Si, yo lo traicione pero si quieren que les de los detalles ni lo piensen" - Dijo Randall.

"Randall, creo que necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos regresar a nuestro mu..." - Sully.

"Primero ayúdenme a buscar algo de comer y después hablaremos" - Interrumpió Randall.

* * *

 **Parece que algo muy raro está pasando.**

 **Una disculpa si tuve algún error ortográfico.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mechanists Ind

Capitulo 3: Mechanists Ind.

"Así que Waternoose escapó de la cárcel y los desterró, debieron desterrar a esa vieja araña" - Dijo Randall mientras comía un pescado.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda para regresar" - Sully.

"Tienen mucha prisa" - Randall.

" Waternoose planea revivir el proyecto que tu iniciaste" - Dijo Mike molesto.

"Esa vieja araña no puede ni ponerse su propio traje, es un fugitivo y tarde o temprano darán con él, además no puedo ayudarlos, estoy en un verdadero lio" - Randall.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully un poco preocupado.

"Te dije que traicione a un psicópata llamado Sarrak, pues no es cualquier psicópata, es el CEO de Mechanists Industries" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Mechanists Industries?" - Preguntó Mike confundido.

"Es una empresa de desarrollo tecnológico, diría que la mayor en todo el mundo humano" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Por qué traicionaste al CEO? - Preguntó Sully curioso.

"Les contaré mi historia a partir de cuando conocí a Sarrak, yo estaba muy herido hace 2 años, pensé que moriría, y él me rescató, no solo eso, curó mis heridas con ayuda de su tecnología, incluso me curó un ojo que había perdido cuando me desterraron. Sarrak es un genio, no cualquier genio, el más grande de todos, el me ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su compañía, descubrió mi intelecto y me dio la oportunidad de unirme a él" - Respondió Randall pero fue interrumpido.

"¿No le importó el hecho de que fueras un monstruo?" - Preguntó Mike un poco confundido.

"No, es demasiado inteligente como para asustarse por alguien como yo, y lo peor es que no tiene piedad por nadie. Ambos conseguimos varios logros tecnológicos, sentía que al fin había conocido a alguien que me comprendía aunque fuera un humano, pero no fue así" - Respondió Randall con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Un día, revisé algunos de sus archivos, y descubrí... que me estaba usando, Sarrak no solo me odiaba, odia a toda forma de vida orgánica" - Respondió Randall un poco molesto.

"Sí que es un psicópata" - Sully.

"¿Eso te parece raro?, se pone peor, él desea remplazar la vida orgánica por maquinas, sus propias maquinas, los cazadores que ustedes, perdón, que Sully mató, no son los únicos, toda su compañía funciona con maquinas, todos los empleados son robots, la humanidad está en peligro, en los archivos que leí, eran planes para matar a toda la vida orgánica del mundo humano incluyendo a tu amiguita Sullivan, por eso lo traicioné, destruí sus planes, destruí gran parte de sus proyectos, es por eso que ha mandado a sus matones contra mí, de hecho, todo este tiempo me la he pasado huyendo de ellos" - Respondió Randall.

"Vale, te podríamos ayudar, pero tenemos prisa antes de que Waternoose lleve a cabo su plan" - Mike.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso" - Randall.

"¿¡Pero qué dices!?" - Exclamó Sully.

"Waternoose es un estúpido que no conseguirá nada, pronto lo atraparán, pero Sarrak es otra cosa, es un genio, es muy bueno socializando, la mayoría de los humanos lo consideran uno de los mayores hombres de ciencia, y además si no me ayudan, también destruirá el mundo de los monstruos" - Respondió Randall serio.

"¿¡Qué!?, ¡debes estar bromeando¡, no puede saber algo sobre nuestro mundo" - Exclamó Mike muy preocupado.

"Pues resulta que sí, yo le hablé sobre nuestro mundo, le dije quienes éramos, lo que hacíamos, y demás cosas... ha... y también le dije como es que llegamos al mundo humano" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Cómo pudiste?, sabes lo que has..." - Mike.

"Estoy desterrado lo olvidas, por lo tanto las leyes del mundo de los monstruos ya no aplican aquí por lo que ahora yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida, deberían haberlo pensado bien esos imbéciles burócratas que propusieron el destierro como castigo" - Interrumpió Randall.

"Randall, nadie hace eso por nuestra..." - Sully.

"¿Cultura?, ¿Tradición?, he abandonado eso, yo ya no sigo la cultura de los monstros, ahora espero que me ayuden ya que Sarrak piensa muy mal de los monstruos, ha de estar buscando la forma de llegar a nuestro mundo y sé que la va a encontrar, si te dije que odiaba la vida orgánica, imagínate con los monstruos, los considera la peor aberración imperfecta que ha existido, hará lo que sea para matar a todos los humanos y monstruos existentes, para realizar lo que él llama "El paraíso del fabricante"" - Interrumpió Randall de manera seria.

"Creo que si tenemos verdaderos problemas" - Dijo Mike aterrado.

* * *

 **Los que hayan jugado Thief 2, sabrán el significado de Mechanists.**

 **Si, esta historia puede tener unas referencias hacia este videojuego.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado y si disculpas por los errores ortográficos en caso de que los haya.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Huyendo del bosque

"Bien, quieres nuestra ayuda para detener a Sarrak, ¿cómo podemos empezar?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Para empezar, primero hay que salir de este bosque y no será nada fácil" - Respondió Randall serio.

"¿Lo dices por los animales salvajes?" - Preguntó Mike.

"No digas tonterías, es por los cazadores de Sarrak, los cuatro que mató Sully no son los únicos, estoy seguro que el bosque está lleno de cazadores y como ya vieron, ellos no nos tienen miedo así que no traten de asustarlos, eso sería un suicidio, segundo, que no nos vean, no descansarán hasta vernos muertos" - Respondió Randall.

"Bien, nada de asustar y que no nos vean" - Mike.

"Exacto" - Randall.

"Una pregunta mas, ¿sabes a donde podemos ir?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Si, pero lamentablemente habrá que esperar" - Respondió Randall.

"¿A qué?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Al Este hay una carretera, con suerte podríamos subirnos de polizones a un auto o robarlo, el problema es que para saber dónde está el Este, habrá que esperar hasta que amanezca" - Respondió Randall.

"Espera..espera, ¿dices que debemos ocultarnos de los cazadores en plena luz del día?" - Preguntó Mike muy preocupado, Randall asintió con la cabeza.

"Randall, debe haber otra solución, quizás los cazadores que maté tienen brújulas" - Dijo Sully preocupado.

"Las tienen, pero son internas, son circuitos que envían datos a su procesador, nosotros no podemos usar eso" - Respondió Randall con desilusión.

"Esto sí que es una locura" - Mike.

"Recomiendo que descansemos hasta que amanezca, tenemos que buscar una cueva o un lugar donde escondernos, recuerden que estos tipos carecen de las necesidades básicas como comer, dormir, entre otros" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, eran las 8:00 de la mañana, los tres se encontraban descansando en una cueva oculta en un pequeño monte.

Sully se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la tierra húmeda al igual que Mike.

"¡Despierten!" - Gritó Randall despertando a ambos de un golpe.

"¿¡No podemos descansar un rato más!?" - Preguntó Mike irritado.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí pronto?" - Preguntó Randall serio.

"¿No podemos comer algo antes de irnos?" - Preguntó Sully algo cansado.

"No hay tiempo, los cazadores están en movimiento y sería un riesgo si nos detenemos a comer algo, quizás en el camino encontremos algo como bayas silvestres, además tenemos suerte, hoy no amaneció nublado y se puede ver dónde está el Sol, !Así que vámonos¡" - Respondió Randall muy serio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en Monstruopolis, ya era de día, eran las 11:00 de la mañana, los trabajadores de Monsters Inc, se encontraban realizando los deberes de siempre, Celia se estaba preguntando donde estaba Mike, al igual que los demás que se preguntaban dónde estaba Sully.

"Mike siempre viene a trabajar ¿cierto?" - Preguntó Carrie a George.

"Cierto, es extraño que no venga a trabajar" - Respondió George.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué mas sabes sobre Sarrak?" - Preguntó Sully a Randall mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"Es un ególatra misántropo, pero es un gran estratega, es enserio, jugué varias partidas de ajedrez con él, de diez partidas solo gané una" - Respondió Randall.

"Vaya, sí que es bueno, incluso mejor que tú" - Dijo Mike mientras Randall evitaba irritarse.

"Si, es mejor que yo, sus métodos estratégicos no solo los aplica en juegos de mesa como ajedrez, también los aplica en la vida real" - En ese instante, Randall se detuvo pensando en algo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Randall.

"No sé cómo se me pudo olvidar" - Dijo Randall.

"¿Qué cosa?" - Mike.

"Así fue como caí en la trampa del campamento, Sarrak sabía que tendría hambre, uno de sus métodos es tratar de predecir el próximo movimiento de su oponente, para eso, necesita conocer bien a su oponente" - Respondió Randall preocupado.

"¿Eso es un problema?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado, mientras Randall los miraba a ambos.

"Si, y grave, Sarrak por ahora no sabe que ustedes dos están conmigo, pero no quiere decir que no haya pensado en lo que podría hacer el día de hoy" - Respondió Randall muy preocupado.

"¿Todavía podemos salir de aquí?" - Preguntó Mike muy preocupado.

"Quizás haya una oportunidad, pero hay que darnos prisa, no duraremos sin comer" - Respondió Randall muy preocupado.

"¿¡Qué quieres decir que sin comer!?" - Exclamó Sully.

"Si yo fuera Sarrak, pensaría que mi oponente tendría hambre, es muy probable que durante la noche haya mandado a todos los cazadores a buscar las fuentes de comida como bayas u otras futras y pusieran trampas o incluso envenenaran la comida" - Respondió Randall tratando de calmarse.

"Maldita sea, no quiero morir de hambre" - Dijo Mike frustrado.

"No moriremos si nos movemos ahora mismo" - Dijo Randall mientras aceleraba el paso.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Cómo va la cacería?" - Preguntó Sarrak por teléfono a uno de sus cazadores.

"Todavía no lo encontramos, pero ya nos encargamos de lo que nos pidió" - Respondió el cazador.

"Excelente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga como una insignificante mosca" - Dijo Sarrak con una voz sería pero siniestra.

"Aun hay la posibilidad de que evite las trampas" - Dijo el cazador.

"Si Randall no cae en las trampas demostrará que aun es un digno oponente" - Dijo Sarrak calmadamente.

"Hay algo mas, parece que no está solo, cuatro compañeros fueron asesinados, las muertes no son propias de él" - Dijo el cazador.

"¿Amiguitos?, que pena que se hayan cruzado con Randall, ahora se han convertido en una amenaza para nosotros... Por cierto, ¿ya está preparado el vehículo carnada?" - Preguntó Sarrak un poco emocionado.

"Afirmativo" - Respondió el cazador.

"Vamos a ver si Randall es tan inteligente como para evitar esta ultima "prueba"" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde en Monstruopolis, los empleados de Monsters Inc estaban en la hora del almuerzo.

Celia se encontró con Flint en el pasillo mientras iba al comedor.

"Hola Flint" - Celia.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Flint.

"¿Sabes si hay noticias de Sully y Mike?" - Preguntó Celia.

"No, es extraño que no dejen algún aviso" - Respondió Flint.

"A noche Mike jamás llegó a casa y me está preocupando" - Celia.

"Es mejor calmarse, seguro aparecerán un poco más tarde" - Flint.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Sully, Mike y Randall aun estaban caminando por el bosque.

"Enserio que tengo hambre" - Mike.

"Tenemos que resistir" - Randall.

"¡Mira!" - Exclamó Mike señalando a un arbusto de bayas.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - Exclamó Randall.

"Pero" - Mike

"Ni siquiera sabes si son venenosas" - Randall.

"¿Y si no lo son?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Bien, entonces hagamos una prueba" - Respondió Randall mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo, después la arrojó hacia el arbusto. Cuando la piedra tocó el suelo, de él salió disparada una pequeña esfera la cual explotó quemando el arbusto.

"Como ven tenía razón, Sarrak ha preparado trampas por todo el bosque" - Randall.

"¡Odio este lugar!" Exclamó Mike.

"Sigamos adelante" - Dijo Randall mientras se movía, los otros dos lo siguieron.

Los tres estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que de pronto oyeron un extraño zumbido.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado, Randall miró hacia atrás y vio lo que temía ver.

"¡Corran!" - Exclamó Randall mientras se ponía en marcha, los otros dos lo siguieron.

"¿¡Qué está pasando!?" - Preguntó Mike asustado.

"Son helicópteros navaja, Sarrak los diseño para seguir a sus víctimas hasta cortarlos en pedazos, además traen consigo una carga explosiva, si les hacen algo estallarán y sus navajas actuarán como metralla, deben haber escuchado la explosión de la mina" - Dijo Randall mientras corría, Mike miró para ver los helicópteros, tenía razón.

Eran dos helicópteros pequeños, ambos eran de color dorado, parecían cabezas de querubín con una hélice que dividía la cabeza por la mitad, además uno de los ojos era de color azul claro, lo que era una cámara por donde podían ver.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Escuchen todos, hemos localizado a los objetivos, están a 40 Km de la carretera, hay que interceptarlos de inmediato" - Dijo uno de los cazadores a los demás a través de su radio.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Hay que deshacernos de esas cosas!" - Exclamó Sully mientras corría.

"Distráiganlas por un momento" - Dijo Randall, a la vez se hizo invisible.

"¿¡Qué está haciendo!?" - Preguntó Mike muy alterado.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Sully, Randall se quedó escondido tras un árbol y observo, vio que los helicópteros navaja solo perseguían a Mike y Sully.

"Perfecto, no tienen sensores de calor" - Dijo Randall mientras agarraba una piedra y la arrojaba a uno de los helicópteros, cuando la piedra lo golpeó, este comenzó a emitir un sonido que se estaba intensificando hasta que el helicóptero explotó.

"Ahora por el otro" - A la vez, Randall tomó otra piedra y la arrojó al helicóptero que quedaba, igualmente explotó, al ver esto, Mike y Sully se detuvieron a descansar.

"Por fin" - Dijo Mike mientras Randall aparecía frente a él.

"Será mejor tener más cuidado" - Dijo Randall.

"Los encontré" - Gritó un cazador mientras corría hacia ellos.

"¡Estos tipos nunca descansan!" - Exclamó Sully cansado.

"Hay que seguir corriendo" - Dijo Randall mientras comenzaba a correr, los otros lo seguían, de repente se escuchó un sonido en el cielo, los tres voltearon a ver que era mientras corrían, era un especie de platillo volador pequeño, era dorado y con una cámara en el centro.

"Maldita sea, es un dron de Sarrak, si no lo perdemos, todos los cazadores sabrán donde estamos" - Exclamó Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en una mansión se encontraba un sujeto viendo la tele, era Sarrak observando a los tres atreves del dron.

"Randall, creí que eras lo suficientemente listo como para evitar mis trampas, parece que ya no eres un digno oponente, o esos dos serán la razón por la que estés tan... despistado" - Sarrak.

"Randall, realmente me has decepcionado, pasaste de ser un digno oponente a ser un mediocre" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al mismo tiempo, los tres seguían corriendo sin descanso a través del bosque, empezaron a activar trampas por accidente, tenían suerte de que lograban esquivar las trampas.

Dichas trampas se componían más que nada de torretas que lanzaban bolas explosivas como balas de cañón, el bosque casi parecía un campo de guerra, los cazadores estaban disparándoles pero no lograban darles.

"¡Aguanten!, ya casi llegamos" - Exclamó Randall.

"Yo no lo creo" - Dijo un cazador quien apareció de la nada frene a ellos, a la vez golpeó a Randall en la cara con un rifle de asalto.

"¡Mi cara!, ¡Maldito!" - Gritó Randall de dolor.

"¡Aléjate de él!" - Exclamó Sully mientras embestía al cazador, este a la vez soltó su arma.

"Mike, toma el arma y destruye el dron" - Gritó Sully mientras trataba de contener al cazador.

"Pero no sé usar..." - Mike.

"¡Yo lo haré!" - Interrumpió Randall mientras tomaba el rifle y le disparaba al dron destruyéndolo.

"¡No crean que eso nos detendrá!" - Exclamó el cazador pero Sully no dudó y le pisó la cabeza, esta se rompió y de ella saltaron chispas mientras comenzaba a humear.

"Hay que continuar, creo que ya veo la carretera" - Dijo Mike señalando al Este.

"En marcha" - Randall.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estaban totalmente cerca de la carretera, y por suerte apareció una camioneta de carga.

"No debemos perderlo" - Gritó Randall, los tres aceleraron el paso lo mas que podían.

Cuando llegaron, Sully saltó a la camioneta, seguido de Randall, y al final Mike, sin embargo, Mike estuvo a punto de perderla de no ser porque Randall lo agarró de la mano y lo ayudó a subir.

"Al fin" - Suspiró Mike de alivio.

"¿Creen que el conductor se haya dado cuenta?" - Preguntó Sully.

"¡Claro que me di cuenta!" - Exclamó el conductor mientras se asomaba por la ventana con una pistola y sin pensarlo les empezó a disparar.

"¡Mierda!, es uno de ello" - Exclamó Randall mientras los tres se subían al techo de la camioneta la cual se abolló por el peso.

"¡No escaparán!" - Gritó el conductor mientras trataba de dispararles, al instante Randall desapareció y entró por la ventana, el conductor se dio cuenta y trató de luchar contra Randall mientras él intentaba quitarle el arma.

La pelea duró unos segundos hasta que Sully logró abrir la puerta y agarró al conductor, y lo lanzó fuera del auto.

"Ahora si podemos descansar" - suspiró Mike muy cansado de tanta persecución.

"Por ahora yo conduciré" - Dijo Randall mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué hacemos si alguien pasa por el otro lado?" - Preguntó Sully.

"No lo sé, por ahora solo quiero salir de aquí, después buscamos algo en que ocultarnos" Respondió Randall.

"Me alegro de que terminara" - Mike volvió a suspirar de alivio.

* * *

 **Esto empieza a ponerse algo interesante, esperemos que no le ocurra nada malo a estos tres.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Buscando un escondite

Capitulo 5: Buscando un escondite

En el mundo de los monstruos se encontraba Waternoose escondido en el sótano de Monsters Inc, intentó repara la máquina de Randall pero no podía, los restos aun estaban ahí, pero tantos años hicieron que se oxidara totalmente, incluso tenía partes con agujeros hechos por el tiempo.

"Tendré que encontrar a alguien que me ayude a arreglar esto" - Dijo Waternoose en silencio mientras caminaba alrededor de la maquina.

"Quizás Jeff... no es demasiado inútil y un cobarde, tendré que pensar en alguien más" - Waternoose.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tengo hambre, ¿no podemos parar a buscar algo de comer?" - Preguntó Mike, aun se encontraban en la camioneta, han pasado varios Kilómetros sin detenerse, todavía no salían del bosque, durante el viaje había aparecido otro carro en dirección contraria, no les importó lo que vieran o pensaran de ellos, solo querían algo de comer.

"Por ahora no" - Respondió Randall.

"Miren, una gasolinera y también hay una tienda con comida" - Dijo Mike emocionado señalando a la gasolinera.

"Mike, no podemos..." - Sully.

"Si, y debemos" - Interrumpió Randall.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Hay una furgoneta cargando gasolina que nos sería muy útil, además es necesario ya que esta camioneta debe de tener un rastreador" - Respondió Randall mientras giraba hacia el bosque.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Mike nervioso.

"Nos escondemos, tenemos que buscar la manera de conseguir esa furgoneta, además les vendría bien a ustedes la comida de la tienda" - Respondió Randall mientras se detenía y apagaba el auto.

"¿Y qué pasa si nos quedamos con este auto?" - Sully.

"Ya lo había dicho, tiene un rastreador, Sarrak tiene rastreadores en todos sus vehículos para evitar que se los roben, si no nos deshacemos de este auto no tardarán en encontrarnos" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Y cómo piensas llevarte esa furgoneta cerebro de lagartija?" - Mike.

"No me llames así" - Respondió Randall molesto.

"Escucha, no podemos ir sin que nos vean" - Sully.

"Sé que hay que hacer, yo desconectaré las cámaras y ustedes asustarán a las personas, asegúrense de que no usen la furgoneta y de preferencia que no saquen sus teléfonos" - Randall.

"Eso parece sencillo" - Mike.

"Una cosa más, tengan cuidado con el empleado de la tienda, lo más probable es que esté armado" - Randall.

"Que fácil es para ti, además no podemos revelar quiénes somos" - Mike.

"Yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda, primero desactivo las cámaras y regresaré a decirles cuantas personas hay, además no va a pasar nada si nos ven, si no hay evidencia pensaran que solo están alucinando" - Randall.

"Bien, te esperamos" - Dijo Sully, Randall asintió con la cabeza y se fue directo a la gasolinera.

"¿Confías en esta lagartija?" - Preguntó Mike algo irritado.

"Mike, yo creo que Randall ha cambiado" - Respondió Sully.

"¡Por si se te olvidó, ese tipo trató de matarnos, quería secuestrar niños para esa cosa!" - Exclamó Mike.

"Mike, no creo que haya inventado esa historia de Sarrak, recuerda que nos..." - Sully.

"Sully, no me importa si inventó esa historia, es Randall, no creo que se le haya olvidado que por nosotros el está aquí, aun si le ayudamos en lo que tiene que hacer, no creo que se le olviden sus deseos de venganza" - Mike.

"Mira, Randall es un tipo duro, pero no creo que siga sintiendo rencor tantos años" - Sully.

"¿Recuerdas la universidad?, jamás se le olvido, diez años tuvo ese rencor, aunque lo ayudemos, no significa que olvidará todo" - Mike.

"Qui..." - Sully.

"Lo que recomiendo es que hasta que no regresemos a casa, no debemos quitarle la mirada a Randall, sinceramente no confió en él" - Interrumpió Mike.

"He vuelto" - Dijo Randall después de llegar con los otros.

"¿Cómo te fue?" - Sully.

"Todas las cámaras están desactivadas, solo hay cinco personas, tres empleados, una madre y un niño; dos empleados son los que se encargan de manejar las bombas de gasolina, el otro está manejando la tienda, la madre y el niño se encuentran en la misma tienda" - Respondió Randall.

"Bien, hay que hacer esto" - Mike.

"Otra cosa, asegúrense de conseguir las llaves de la furgoneta, lo más probable es que se encuentren en el bolso de la madre, solo enfóquense en los tres de la tienda, yo me encargaré de los dos de afuera" - Randall.

"Bien, ahí vamos" - Dijo Sully mientras se ponía en marcha.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que está lleno" - Dijo uno de los hombres de la gasolinera mientras sacaba la manguera del tanque y la ponía en su lugar, después puso el tapón del tanque en donde correspondía, una vez hecho esto, comenzó a anotar en una libreta el precio de la gasolina hasta que oyó un sonido, se volteó y vio que estaba destapado el tanque de gasolina.

"Qué raro" - Dijo mientras volvía a poner el tapón en su lugar, pero en ese instante se destapó de nuevo.

"Pero que está pasando aquí" - Dijo mientras tomaba el tapón, en ese momento apareció una criatura extraña delante de él, era un lagarto morado de ocho patas.

"¿Cómo te va?" - Preguntó Randall burlándose.

"¿Qué rayo eres?" - Preguntó mientras caía al suelo asustado.

"¿Qué está..." - Preguntó el otro mientras miraba lo ocurrido quedando sorprendido por lo que veía.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" - Exclamó el hombre que estaba tirado frente a Randall mientras retrocedía de él.

"¡Yo me encargo!" - Exclamó el otro corriendo hacia Randall para atacarlo, sin embargo, Randall desapareció.

"¿A dónde se ha ido?" - Preguntó deteniéndose a mirar a todos lados, de repente, algo tiró al hombre, intentó levantarse pero no podía, como si tuviera algo encima que no lo dejaba.

"Será mejor que se vayan de aquí" - Dijo Randall apareciendo arriba del hombre que derribó.

"No nos vas a correr de aquí" - Exclamó el otro hombre levantándose pero Randall volteó hacia él con una mirada agresiva.

"¡Ahora!" - Exclamó Randall, en respuesta, el hombre huyó del lugar asustado.

"Por favor no me hagas daño" - Suplicó el hombre que estaba debajo de Randall.

"Será mejor que lo alcances antes de que me enoje realmente" - Dijo Randall agresivamente mientras se quitaba de encima, el hombre se levantó y huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

" _Eso fue fácil_ " - Dijo Randall a sí mismo. Cuando Mike y Sully vieron que ya no estaban los dos empleados de la gasolinera, salieron del bosque para encargarse de los demás.

"Entren ahí y hagan lo que sea para asustarlos, yo me encargo de que el tipo de la tienda no saque su arma" - Dijo Randall mientras se volvía invisible, Sully entró en la tienda derribando la puerta y a la vez rugió lo más fuerte que podía mientras Mike corría hacia la madre del muchacho en busca de las llaves, las tres personas que había se asustaron, el empleado buscó su arma bajo el mostrador pero está flotó en el aire y apuntando hacia él.

"Yo no lo creo" - Dijo Randall haciéndose aparecer, La madre agarró a su hijo y trató de huir pero Mike saltó y se agarró del bolso, ella trató de deshacerse de Mike.

"Lárgate de aquí ahora" - Dijo Randall agresivamente al empleado el cual le hizo caso y huyó, Sully tomó el bolso de la madre, ella al ver esto, no se opuso y huyó con su hijo.

"Bien parece que funcionó" - Dijo Mike mientras los tres daban un suspiro de alivio.

"Bien, tomen todo lo que necesite y vámonos antes de que llamen a la policía" - Dijo Randall y con esto, Mike y Sully tomaron todo lo que podían después de darle el bolso a Randall quien buscó las llaves que para su suerte si estaban ahí.

"Listo, vámonos ahora mismo" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez en Monsters Inc.

" _Todavía no los logro localizar_ " - Dijo Celia a si misma mientras colgaba el teléfono, ya se estaba preocupando demasiado, conocía bien a Mike y sabía que él jamás iría a algún lado sin avisarle.

"Celia, ¿no has visto a Sullivan?" - Preguntó un empleado, Celia volteó para ver que era uno de los asistentes de Sully.

"No, no lo he visto y me está preocupando" - Respondió Celia preocupada.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, parece que han escapado" - Dijo uno de los cazadores por teléfono el cual se encontraba frente a la camioneta que abandonaron los tres.

"¿Hay algo más?" - Preguntó el hombre del teléfono.

"Si, hay una gasolinera que fue asaltada, sin embargo, solo se llevaron las botanas que vendían, las cámaras están desconectadas y los testigos dicen que fueron unos monstruos los que causaron el desastre, además se llevaron la furgoneta de una madre y su hijo" Respondió el cazador.

"Supongo que escaparon en ella" - Dijo el hombre del teléfono.

"Creo que descubrieron que estaban siendo rastreados y decidieron cambiar de vehículo" - Dijo el cazador.

"Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber" - Se despidió el hombre del teléfono.

"Randall, Randall, has ganado por esta vez, pero te aseguro que no será así por siempre" - Dijo Sarrak calmadamente sosteniendo un teléfono en su mano derecha.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall conducía la furgoneta mientras los otros dos se acababan las botanas.

"Randall, ¿no quieres algo de aquí?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Si, una bolsa de patatas" - Respondió Randall, como respuesta, Sully le entregó una bolsa de papas saladas.

"Están saldas, ¿no importa?" - Sully.

"No, servirán para matar el hambres" - Dijo Randall mientras abría la bolsa de patatas.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" - Mike.

"¿Qué?" - Randall.

"¿Sarrak realmente quiere acabar con todos solo porque los considera...inferiores?" - Preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

"Es más que eso, durante el tiempo que estuve trabajando con él, él me hablaba sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, sus razones para destruir la vida orgánica son más que considerarla inferior, él me contaba de que la humanidad solo crea guerras, que mientras el avance tecnológico crece, la mentalidad de la humanidad decae convirtiéndose en seres sin piedad por sus semejantes que solo buscan pisotear a los más débiles, es curioso porque los monstruos son iguales. Cuando le hablé sobre mi mundo, fue cuando generalizó a toda la vida orgánica, pues el consideraba que la humanidad era la única especie capaz de llegar al suicidio de su propia raza, pero ahora no, ahora considera que toda forma de vida orgánica inteligente, su destino es el suicido, más que nada por estupidez. Por ese motivo está dispuesto a crear una raza perfecta, una raza compuesta de maquinas, los denomina "Los hijos del fabricante" y él se considera el fabricante, aunque es hipócrita, él no lo ve así" - Explicó Randall.

"Oye, ¿por qué dices que somos como los humanos?, eso no es así, ellos..." - Mike.

"Dime una cosa, ya que tú te la pasabas leyendo tantos libros para ser un gran asustador, como definen los monstruos a los humanos, se sincero" - Interrumpió Randall.

"Son... son" - Mike no podía terminar.

"Son seres inferiores que su destino es servir a los monstruos, son estúpidos e insignificantes. Es curioso pero dicen que uno define a los demás justo como es él mismo, pues las cosas que dicen de los humanos, son lo que son los monstruos" - Randall.

"Yo no pienso así" - Sully.

"Por qué tu conociste a una niña humana, pero sé que tú pensabas así, lo sé porque era lo mismo que yo pensaba, es lo que a todos nos hacen pensar, nos obligan a tragarnos todas esas mentiras para sentirnos superiores a los humanos pero la realidad es que no es así, todos somos iguales, todos vivimos en una mentira" - Randall.

"Si es así, ¿por qué Sarrak no decide mostrar la verdad?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Porque no es sencillo, lo mismo le pregunté y lo que me contestó fue: "si le muestro a todos la verdad, siempre habrá alguien que difunda mentiras" es por eso que quiere matarlos a todos, si mata a la gente mala, la gente buena se hace mala, por lo que la solución para él es exterminar a todo el mundo" - Explicó Randall.

"No todo lo que nos enseñan es una mentira, hay cosas que son verdad" - Mike.

"Si, pero que es lo que es verdad, pues lo que puedes comprobar por tu cuenta como las matemáticas, pero cosas como historia son manipuladas al antojo de los vencedores. Cuando fui desterrado, descubrí la cantidad de mentiras que me obligaron a tragarme, nos enseñan que nosotros somos superiores cuando no es así, nos enseñan que los humanos son tóxicos, nos enseñan que gracias a nosotros, ellos tienen lo que tienen; la razón por la que no quieren que la humanidad no sepa de nuestra existencia es porque ahora, es la humanidad la que puede destruir a todos los monstruos con solo presionar un botón, es una razón por la que los monstruos no quieren abandonar la cultura de asustar, pues consideran que eso debilita a la humanidad desde la infancia" - Randall.

"Ahora que recuerdo, eso mismo defendía Waternoose, el decía que los humanos solo estaban para servirnos" - Sully.

"Aunque no lo creas, así piensan muchos monstros, no dudo que nuestros líderes piensen así, yo pensaba así y por ese motivo quería construir esa máquina pues yo pensaba que a nadie le importaría, eran niños humanos al fin de cuentas, no me importaba que alejaran a los niños de sus familias para convertirlos en combustible, pero ahora no, de hecho aunque los hagan reír, me sigue dando asco" - Randall.

"¡Las rizas han solucionado todo!, es mejor que los gritos" - Exclamó Mike algo irritado, en respuesta, Randall se paró a un lado de la carretera.

"Si, mejores, pero no cambias el hecho de que siguen usando a la humanidad como ganado, eso es lo que me da asco, no han pensado que seguir con eso, llegará un momento en el que ocurra una nueva crisis y es posible que surja un loco como yo que quiera secuestrar a los niños, me alegra de que destruyeran mi maquina, ahora me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido éxito, me imagino que hubieran secuestrado a los humanos y los hubieran mantenido en un sótano nada más que para eso" - Explicó Randall con lagrimas en los ojo.

"Creo deberías descansar" - Dijo Sully mientras ponía una mano sobre su espalda.

"Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de esperar que Sarrak acabe primero con los monstruos" - Dijo Randall mientras miraba a Sully.

"Veo que tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo las misma lagartija rastrera de siempre..." - Mike.

"¡Mike!, mejor no digas nada. Randall se que fue un error tuyo, pero debes dejar ir el pasado, puedo intentar hacer que te dejen volver a nuestro mundo" - Sully.

"Yo no quiero volver, ahí jamás tuve una vida, solo sufrimiento, aparte, solo querrían mi cabeza" - Randall mientras se secaba los ojos.

"No creo que..." - Sully.

"Recuerda que le hablé a un humano sobre nuestro mundo, de hecho, he hecho cosas que no les agradarían" - Randall.

"¿Qué has hecho?" - Preguntó Sully con cara de preocupación.

"No le he hecho daños a nadie, pero lo que hice es algo personal y no pienso decírselos" - Respondió Randall.

"Creo que será mejor irnos" - Mike, en respuesta Randall volvió a la carretera.

"A propósito, ¿estás seguro de Waternoose escapó de la cárcel?" - Randall.

"Sí" - Sully.

"Eso se me hace raro, él es tan tonto que no veo como podría idear una forma de escapar" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron las horas, comenzaba a oscurecer hasta que los tres llegaron a un pequeño pueblo.

"Puede que aquí haya un lugar abandonado donde podamos escondernos" - Randall.

"¿Qué te parece ahí?" - Preguntó Sully señalando por la ventana a una pequeña iglesia abandonada en una colina un poco alejada del pueblo.

"¿Una iglesia abandonada?, no está mal, y no creo que muchos quieran acercarse" - Y con esto, Randall se dirigió a la mencionada iglesia. Al llegar aparcó el coche detrás de la iglesia.

"Bien, esperemos que no nos vean, por ahora lo mejor es buscar mas provisiones, mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas" - Randall.

"¿Qué cosas?" - Preguntó Sully algo curioso.

"Antes de acabar en ese horrible bosque, me dirigía a unos almacenes que son propiedad de Sarrak. Escuché que tenía un nuevo producto misterios ahí guardado y me dispuse a investigar"- Respondió Randall, después de esto, los tres entraron en la iglesia.

"Este lugar me da escalofríos" - Dijo Mike algo aterrado.

"Aquí no pasa nada" - Dijo Sully con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu eres grande" - Dijo Mike algo aterrado.

"Basta de charlas, hay que buscar provisiones" - Randall.

"Por cierto Randall, quería decirte que yo no pienso eso de los humanos no por conocer a Mary, fue porque me dormía en las clases de historia" - Sully.

"Ya me imagino quien te ayudo a pasar" - Dijo Randall con una sonrisa.


	6. Capitulo 6: Un almacén interesante

Capitulo 6: Un almacén interesante

Era de noche en el mundo humano, Sully, Mike y Randall estuvieron todo el día buscando recursos como comida y otras cosas que les podrían ser útiles.

"Ya es hora, nos vemos luego" - Dijo Randall mientras salía por la puerta de la iglesia pero fue detenido por Sully.

"He, ¿a dónde vas?" - Preguntó Sully con curiosidad.

"¿No les dije que tenía que ir a investigar un almacén?" - Preguntó Randall volteando a Sully.

"Si" - Respondió Sully.

"Bien, pues nos vemos más tarde" - Randall.

"Espera, yo voy contigo" - Dijo Sully detenido a Randall.

"No lo creo, es muy peligroso" - Randall.

"Los tres estamos en esto así que vamos contigo" - Dijo Sully seriamente.

"¿Como que los tres?" - Mike.

"Bien, pues puedes quedarte en esta aterradora iglesia" - Dijo Sully con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso no es justo, yo..." - Dijo Mike pero antes de terminar vio la sonrisa de Sully.

"Está bien" - Dijo Mike rindiéndose.

"¿Qué dices Randall?" - Sully.

"Vale, pero harán lo que yo diga porque no pienso morir por culpa de una de sus tonterías" - Dijo Randall mientras caminaba hacia la furgoneta.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos si se nos agota la gasolina?" - Mike.

"En el camino robaremos una gasolinera" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en Mostruopolis todos estaban alerta por el escape de Waternoose, a la vez que la CDA se encontraba investigando la desaparición de Mike y Sully, los noticieros no paraban de hablar sobre la desaparición de los dos monstruo y le pedían a la gente que si sabían algo acerca del caso, que les informaran.

Por lo mientras, Mosnters Inc. era dirigido por el vicepresidente de manera temporal hasta que apareciera Sully.

"Todavía no tenemos información sobre el señor Wazowski pero le mantendremos informada" - Dijo Roz sin mostrar ninguna preocupación la cual se ubicaba en la casa de Celia.

"Gracias, la verdad no sé qué hacer si mi querido Mikey jamás vuelve" - Dijo Celia muy triste y a la vez muy preocupada.

"Bien, nos retiramos, tenemos trabajo que hacer" - Dijo Roz y después se retiró.

"Adiós" - Dijo Celia cerrando la puerta de su hogar.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dentro de Monsters Inc. se hallaba Waternoose entrando al sótano junto con otro monstruo, dicho monstruo estaba cubierto de pelo rojo, tenía dos manos de tres dedos que terminaban en una garra, dos pierdas con dos dedos que igualmente terminaban en garras, dos ojos de color rojo, un pequeño cuerno en la nariz y dos cuerdos a los lados de su cabeza que apuntaban hacia abajo, y carecía de una cola.

"Es esta señor Garrett" - Dijo Waternoose señalando al extractor de gritos.

"¡Vaya!, es impresionante a pesar de lo vieja que está" - Dijo Garrett impresionado.

"¿Puede arreglarla?" - Waternoose.

"Veré que puedo hacer y siempre y cuando me pague lo acordado" - Respondió Garrett mientras se acercaba a la maquina.

"Esto va a ser un trabajo duro" - Dijo Garrett inspeccionando la maquina.

"Bien, vendré después para ver los resultados" - Waternoose.

"Le sugiero que no salga tan amenudeo porque si lo atrapan, yo no le conozco, ¿queda claro?" - Garrett.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Llegamos" - Dijo Randall estacionando la furgoneta en una parte oculta al lado de un camino.

"No veo nada" - Dijo Mike mientras observaba por la ventana del auto.

"Es un poco lejos, hay que seguir el camino pero paré aquí porque no quiero que le ocurra nada a la furgoneta" - Randall.

"Pues en marcha" - Dijo Sully saliendo de la furgoneta.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Después de una pequeña caminata, los tres se toparon con una puerta de malla metálica, en medio de la puerta había un letrero que decía " _Propiedad de Mechanists Ind, solo personal autorizado_ " dicho letrero contenía un logo de un engranaje.

"Esto no es un problema" - Dijo Sully mientras se acercaba a la puerta para forzarla.

"Espera" - Dijo Randall deteniendo a Sully.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Sully algo desconcertado.

"Esa puerta debe tener sensores que indica si se ha abierto o no, lo mejor es hacer un hoyo en el malla" - Respondió Randall.

"Vale" - Dijo Sully y en eso, comenzó a romper la malla hasta hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los tres, después de entrar, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a unos almacenes manteniéndose ocultos debido a que se encontraban tres guardias armados patrullando la zona.

"Recuerden lo que les enseñaron en la universidad, deben mantenerse totalmente ocultos" - Dijo Randall en silencio.

"Si, ¿pero que almacén revisamos, hay cuatro?" - Preguntó Mike en silencio.

"¿Ves el almacén con un cuarto extra?, ese es el más importante, ahí debe haber un inventario de todo lo que hay en todos los almacenes" - Respondió Randall en silencio, después los tres se dirigieron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del almacén descrito anteriormente. La puerta estaba alumbrada por una lámpara en la parte superior de la misma.

Randall trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"¡Mierda!, no hay forma de abrirla" - Exclamó Randall lo más silencioso que pudo.

"¿Qué esperabas?, no iban a dejar la puerta abierta para que todo mundo entra a ver que hay" - Mike.

"Yo me encargo" - Sully.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!, si lo haces, harás demasiado ruido y alertarás a los guardias" - Exclamó Randall tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos señor lagartija?" - Dijo Mike, mientras Randall trataba de tolerar el comentario.

"La habitación donde guardan los inventarios debe tener una ventana, tal vez pueda trepar por las paredes y entrar por ahí" - Randall.

"Bien, aquí estaremos" - Sully.

"Vale, no tardaré mucho" - Dijo Randall, al instante subió por las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación, por suerte estaba sin seguro por la cual pudo entrar. Una vez dentro, bajó por unas escaleras directo al almacén donde no había muchas cajas, consiguió abrir la puerta para que los otros dos entraran. Ya dentro, cerró la puerta para que los guardias no se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí.

"Ya estamos aquí ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer" - Dijo Mike, como respuesta, Randall asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la habitación.

"¿Qué crees que habrá en esas cajas?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" - Respondió Sully sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Randall se encontraba en la habitación la cual tenía un escritorio con una computadora arriba en el centro y un archivero pegado a una pared.

"Debe haber algo útil por aquí" - Dijo Randall mientras buscaba en el archivero, al no encontrar nada, buscó en el escritorio, después buscó en la computadora algo de información, unos minutos después de checar varias carpetas, encontró un archivo con el nombre de inventario.

"Excelente" - Exclamó Randall mientras abría el archivo.

Inventario:

 _Almacén 01: 10 Cajas con 100 MechaTel V2._

 _Almacén 02: 10 Cajas con 100 Holotelvisores._

 _Almacén 03: 10 Cajas con 100 Cámaras tipo Watcher._

 _Almacén 04: Vacío._

" _¿Watcher?_ " - Pensó Randall mientras clicleaba en el nombre. se abrió una ventana nueva con una imagen y una descripción, en la imagen se mostraba una especie de cabeza un poco alargada hacia atrás hecha de bronce, en el ojo izquierdo se ubicaba un pequeño lente azul claro.

Descripción: _Cámara autónoma, no requiere del monitoreo constante, pues el Watcher tiene la función de reconocer a los usuarios y activar dispositivos en el caso de reconocer a un intruso, el Watcher va muy bien con el Centinela del Fabricante_.

" _Es extraño, pero recuerdo haber oído hablar sobre un artefacto similar de hace muchos años_ " - Pensó Randall, después cerró el archivo y abrió el navegador, entró en una página que tenía salvado la cual era de correo electrónico.

" _Perfecto, tiene el correo salvado junto con la contraseña_ " - Exclamó Randall así mismo mientras accedía al correo, entró en el ultimo correo recibido.

Correo: _Hola señor Sarrak, le aviso que necesito hablar con usted el día 10 de Abril del presente año a las 8:30 de la noche en el hotel Flores Jorly en Luisiana en la habitación B130. El asunto que quiero tratar es sobre los sujetos que me ha pedido. Si se pregunta porque dicha fecha, se debe a que tengo mucho trabajo por realizar y este es el único día libre por ahora. Si surgen dudas sobre el hotel, es el único que hay en toda Luisiana. Sin más por ahora, me despido._

" _10 de Abril, eso es en 3 semanas. Luisiana, por qué Luisiana, odio ese lugar_ " - Pensó Randall mientras cerraba el correo y apagaba el ordenador, por ahora se preguntaba de quién era ese correo ya que no tenía nombre de remitente y el correo del remitente tenía un nombre raro.

Antes de salir escuchó un fuerte ruido que lo hizo saltar del susto, corrió hacia el almacén para ver que los dos habían roto una caja dejando al descubierto pequeñas cajas de teléfonos celulares.

"¡Qué rayos están haciendo par de idiotas!" - Exclamó Randall con ira.

"Relájate, solo queríamos ver que había" - Respondió Sully mientras Mike tomaba una de las pequeñas cajas.

"¿¡Acaso tus papás son primos!?, ¿No te das cuenta de que estás dejando evidencia?" - Exclamó Randall muy enojado.

"Hola Randy" - Dijo alguien desconocido pero su voz le hizo sentir un largo escalofrió a Randall.

"Así que están robando mi mercancía, y veo que tienes compañía, oh... Señor Boggy, usted me dijo que odiaba a estos dos, ¿acaso me mentiste?" - Dijo el desconocido con un tono aunque burlesco y perturbador.

"¿¡Quien eres!?" - Preguntó Mike aterrado.

"Oh...que mala educación la mía, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Sarrak" - Respondió Sarrak, lo que hizo que los tres sintieran muchos escalofríos.

"Si se preguntan, no estoy aquí, hablo desde mi casa por un altavoz y los puedo observar por una pequeña cámara que hay oculta en una pared, gracias por avisarme que estaban aquí, ¿no saben que esas cajas tienen sensores que me avisan cuando alguien las abre?, no hace falta que ustedes dos se presenten, me han hablado de ustedes dos, son James P. Sullivan y Michael Wazowski. Que mala educación *Risa macabra* venir aquí a robarme ¡Ahora pueden morir!" - Dijo Sarrak diabólicamente cortando la transmisión, al instante sonó una alarma, las luces se encendieron, las puertas del almacén se sellaron herméticamente y comenzó a salir gas de una pequeña coladera ubicada en una esquina.

"¡Malditos estúpidos, no pienso morir aquí!" - Gritó Randall con ira.

"Creo que puedo derribar la puerta" - Dijo Sully corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Date prisa!" - Gritó Mike, a la vez Sully golpeó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo pero solo hizo una abolladura.

"¡Te ayudamos!" - Dijo Randall mientras intentaba ayudarlo, el lugar se estaba llenando de gas, sin embargo, después de algunos intentos, al fin lograron derribar la puerta.

"¡Aire fresco!" - Exclamó Mike de alivio.

"¡Esos malditos se han escapado!" - Gritó un guardia, de inmediato Sully cargó la puerta y la usó como escudo justo a tiempo, pues los tres guardias empezaron a disparar.

"¡Larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo!" - Exclamó Randall, Sully le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse junto con los otros dos.

"¡No sean cobardes y suelten esa puerta!" Exclamó otro guardia.

"Me voy a encargar de ellos" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike aterrado, en eso, Sully se abalanzó al guardia más alejado de los otros derribándolo, Randall consiguió tomar el arma, el golpe que recibió el guardia consiguió romperlo.

"Ahora el otro" - Dijo Sully y se abalanzó a un guardia que estaba frente a otro destruyéndolo al instante, justo antes de que el ultimo guardia consiguiera disiparles, Randall accionó el arma el cual era una metralleta, destruyó al guardia que quedaba.

"¡Tomen sus armas y vámonos!" - Exclamó Randall desesperado, los dos le hicieron caso, pero al instante se oyó un sonido que venía del techo de un almacén, los tres voltearon para ver que había aparecido una cabeza de bronce con un cañón en la boca apuntando hacia ellos.

"¡Mierda!, es un centinela, ¡Corran!" - Gritó Randall, de inmediato, el centinela empezó a dispara granadas a gran velocidad, pero por suerte, los tres lograron escapar.

"¡Mike!, ¡Suelta esa caja!" - Gritó Sully al ver que Mike apenas podía con el arma y la caja.

"¡No se detengan!" - Exclamó Randall.

Después de correr por un rato, al fin llegaron a la furgoneta, Randall encendió el motor y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo.

"Estuvo cerca" - Dijo Mike suspirando de alivio.

Después de un recorrido, llegaron a la carretera pero Randall aun mantenía la velocidad. Después de unos minutos, sonó una sirena, era una patrulla.

"Por qué ahora" - Dijo Randall, sin embargo, antes de detenerse, algo salió de la nada embistiendo la patrulla la cual salió del camino dejando inconsciente al oficial, al percatarse de esto, Randall observó lo que era.

"¡Maldita sea!, ¡no puede ser!" - Exclamó Randall con enojo, Sully y Mike miraron por la ventana y vieron un pequeño camión de soldados con el logo del engranaje.

"Dios mío, son ellos" - Dijo Sully con miedo, Randall intentó acelerar pero el camión los embistió tratando de sacarlos del camino.

"Voy a hacer algo" - Dijo Sully abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta y empezó a dispararle al conductor el cual lo miraba con enojo y volvió a embestir la furgoneta.

"Joder, ¡acaba de una vez!" - Exclamó Randall nervioso, Sully intentó de nuevo y finalmente pudo darle al conductor destruyéndolo. El camión se salió del camino volcándose.

"Por fin" - Suspiró Randall, pero varios minutos después, apareció una camioneta con el mismo logo, esta tenía a dos pasajeros, un conductor y un copiloto armado con una pistola.

"¿Otra vez?" - Mike.

"Yo me encargo" - Dijo Sully y trató de dispararle pero se le acabó la munición.

"Préstame tu arma Mike" - Sully.

"Ten" - Respondió Mike, Sully trató de nuevo pero la camioneta se puso detrás de ellos y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez.

"¡Hagan algo ahora!" - Exclamó Randall a la vez que trataba de mantener el control, Sully abrió las puertas traseras y sin pensarlo, disparó al conductor provocando que la camioneta saliera de control y se volcara.

"Por favor que no haya más, por favor que no haya más" - Suplicaba Mike muy aterrado pero por suerte ya no habían más soldados.

Después de algunas horas, los tres regresaron a la iglesia para descansar.

"Al fin terminó" - Suspiró Randall mientras estacionaba la camioneta, Mike y Sully se dispusieron a salir pero Randall los detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully.

"¿Se dan cuenta que pudimos morir por sus estupideces?, ¿¡Qué no aprendieron en la universidad que deben permanecer en la sombras!?, ¡jamás vuelvan a hacer eso ustedes dos cabezas de pepino!" - Dijo Randall amargamente, después los tres entraron a la iglesia.

"Por cierto, logré conseguir esto" - Dijo Mike mostrando una caja que había tomado, la abrieron y dentro se encontraba un extraño cristal con un marco alrededor.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó Sully muy desconcertado.

"Debe ser el MechaTel V2" - Respondió Randall observando el artefacto.

"¿El qué?" - Preguntó Mike confundido.

"Sarrak tiene su serie de teléfonos móviles, son similares a los actuales pero mas duraderos, esta es la segunda versión y se ve que es más avanzada, lo ha de estar preparando para el día en que las demás compañías anuncien sus teléfonos móviles, sin duda, Sarrak dejará en ridículo a las competencias cuando anuncie esto" - Respondió Randall.

"Creo que con esto va a quitarle los clientes a las otras compañías" - Sully.

"Sarrak no tiene piedad con nadie, lo mismo pasó cuando libero su serie de computadoras, tenía una pantalla con la resolución más grande que los demás, yo diría que 12K, incluía un procesador que superaba en años a la competencia, lo mismo con el rendimiento grafico, y el sistema operativo es el más estable y funcional. Quebró todas las compañías de tarjetas graficas al sacar eso, esto provocó que fueran afectadas otras empresas de Hardware, más que nada de computadoras y consolas las cuales perdieron un gran porcentaje de sus clientes, muchas consolas de videojuegos solo sobreviven por las exclusivas, mientras que las computadoras que venden ahora están dedicadas al trabajo de oficinista. Si alguien quiere jugar videojuegos con buenos gráficos, se ve forzado a comprar una computadora de Sarrak, para la suerte de todos, las vende a precios muy accesibles" - Randall.

"No sé qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiera hecho la competencia" - Sully rascándose la cabeza.

"Yo te lo digo, pisotea a los CEO incluyendo a Waternoose" - Randall.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué sus almacenes tenían dibujos de engranes?" - Mike.

"Él tiene una mete mecanizada, considera que el mundo es una enorme maquina" - Randall.

"Creo que será mejor descansar, una cosa más, ¿cuándo es la próxima "aventura"?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Dentro de tres semanas" - Respondió Randall mientras se iba a descansar.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué has encontrado?" - Preguntó Waternoose a Garrett.

"El diseño es horrible, esto hubiera matado a los niño y jamás habría sacado nada, hay que rediseñar todo, me voy a tardar varias semanas en diseñarlo todo para que consiga extraer los gritos sin matar a los niños" - Respondió Garrett.

"No me interesa si mata a los niño, solo quiero que funcione" - Waternoose.

"Si mata a los niños, pronto sus padres sospecharán y nuestro mundo se acabará, y si se acaba no hay dinero, además no sé porque quiere seguir con los gritos si la risas son más eficientes" - Garrett.

"Las risas son un insulto a nuestra raza, destruyen años de tradición" - Waternoose.

"Como usted diga, con que me pague lo que me prometió basta" - Dijo Garrett y continuó con el proyecto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **PD: Los que haya jugado Thief 2 ya se imaginarán que es el Watcher y el centinela.**

 **Esta historia esta un poco en el universo de Thief.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Una visita no deseada

Capitulo 7: Una visita no deseada

Había pasado una semana después de los sucesos en el almacén, Mike y Sully se ubicaban en el sótano de la iglesia tratando de matar el aburrimiento mientras que Randall pensaba en un plan para espiar la reunión de Sarrak con el otro desconocido.

" _¿A qué se referirá con sujetos?, ¿estarán secuestrando gente?, y si ese es el caso, ¿para qué?, esto no tiene sentido, pero ¿quién será esa otra persona?, Sarrak no confía en nadie que no sean sus propias maquinas, a menos que lo esté utilizando_ " - Pensaba Randall, trataba de deducir que estaba pasando pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que la única forma de saberlo era espiar la reunión, también pensaba que si tenía la oportunidad, mataría a Sarrak y así evitar que acabe con toda la humanidad.

"Randall, ¿por qué tan callado?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Solo trato de pensar en quien podría ser esa otra persona" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Quién?, ¿te refieres al otro sujeto aparte de Sarrak?" - Sully.

"Si, sigo pensando en por qué Sarrak se reuniría con otra persona si él solo confía en sus propias maquinas, solo llego a la conclusión de que lo está utilizando y si ese es el caso, ¿para qué?" - Randall.

"Deja de pensar en eso y has algo para divertirte" - Mike.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en divertirte cuando todo el mundo está en peligro?" - Preguntó Randall un poco molesto.

"Randall, tienes que descansar por un momento, vamos, háblanos de algo interesante para matar el aburrimiento" - Sully.

"¿Como qué?" - Randall.

"No sé, quizás de tu vida o alguna anécdota"- Sully.

"De mi vida jamás quiero hablar" - Respondió Randall un poco irritado.

"Vale, no es para que te pongas así" - Dijo Mike tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Quieren hablar de algo?, ¿por qué no me hablan de lo que ha pasado en Monstruopolis?" - Preguntó Randall un poco serio.

"¿Qué ha pasado?, pues para empezar, reemplazamos los gritos por risas" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Y qué habrá pasado con los veteranos y aquellos que solo viven de asustar?" - Randall.

"Bueno, pues tuvieron que retirarse, recuerdas que te mencioné que yo era el nuevo CEO, pues para mí no fue nada fácil tener que despedir a algunos empleados" - Sully.

"Fuiste tú el que descubrió las risas ¿no es cierto?" - Randall.

"Si" - Sully.

"Supongo que muchos querrían matarte por eso ¿no lo crees?" - Randall.

"¿A qué vienes con eso?" - Preguntó Mike un poco desconcertado.

"¿Qué pasa si no regresas?, ¿Quien está a cargo de la empresa?" - Preguntó Randall algo serio.

"El vicepresidente y si no regreso, el se convertirá en el nuevo CEO, ¿Por qué?" - Respondió Sully algo confundido.

"¿No te parece raro que Waternoose siendo un idiota, haya escapado para vengarse y en consecuencia el vicepresidente vaya a tomar tu lugar?" - Preguntó Randall serio.

"¿Qué insinúas?, él no pudo haber planeado esto" - Respondió Mike.

"Insinúo que la desaparición se Sullivan le beneficiaría a muchos, si...quizás el vicepresidente no está implicado pero alguien más pudo hacerlo y ese alguien podría usar e incluso amenazar al vicepresidente para que regresen a los gritos, Waternoose no pudo escapar por sí solo, alguien más tuvo que ayudarlo y yo sospecho de alguien, o mejor dicho, de varios, una agencia" - Randall.

"Pero, es imposible" - Dijo Sully nervioso.

"Piénsalo muy bien, quien mas conoce las prisiones como para que Waternoose pudiera escapar tan fácilmente, ¿Ustedes no estaban enterados de su escape?" - Randall.

"No sabíamos que Waternoose había escapado hasta que nos encontramos con él cara a cara" - Respondió Mike nervioso.

"La CDA es la única agencia que podría hacer esto, ¿tiene sentido?, ellos deben tener planos de todas las prisiones y listas de guardias junto con sus rutinas, ellos podrían haber callado a la prensa para que no dijera nada, así nadie sabría del escape de Waternoose y por lo tanto, no estarían preparados incluyéndolos a ustedes, después de que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, lo atraparían y se desharían de él" - Randall.

"Ellos no podrían haberlo hecho, ¿De qué se beneficiarían?, su trabajo es combatir el crimen y evitar un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos, les debe dar igual si se usan risas o gritos" - Sully.

"Tal vez hay otra razón, tal vez lo que buscan es encontrarme a mí, pero solo es una teoría" - Randall.

"¿Buscarte a ti?, muy bien, ¡dinos que ocultas maldito lagarto!, ¿¡Qué ocultas!?" - Preguntó Mike muy enojado, Randall solo se limitó a fruncir el seño.

"¿Por qué tanto interés sobre mí?" - Preguntó Randall molesto.

"No queremos curiosear pero si hiciste algo terriblemente malo, es mejor que nos digas antes de que la cosa se ponga peor" - Respondió Sully.

"¡Bien!, ¡maté a un ser humano!, eso es todo" - Respondió Randall enojado, Sully se limitó a hacer un gesto mientras que Mike se quedó sorprendido.

"Sabía que eras un maniaco psicópata" - Mike.

"Mike, mejor deberíamos calmarnos" - Sully.

"Listo, ya les confesé mi secreto, ahora déjenme en paz" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿¡Es todo lo que llevas!?" - Preguntó Waternoose molesto.

"Hacer un nuevo diseño no es fácil" - Respondió Garrett calmadamente mientras trabajaba en el extractor de gritos.

"Llevas una semana y apenas estás trabajando en la base" - Dijo Waternoose furioso.

"Por si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy arriesgando mi vida por usted, si descubren que soy cómplice, me desterrarán, así que más vale que cuando termine, me pague lo que me prometió o si no, probaré esta porquería en usted" - respondió Garrett irritado.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" - Preguntó Waternoose furioso, en eso Garrett dejó de trabajar y miró a Waternoose directamente a los ojos.

"Escucha, estaré trabajando para usted pero no significa que me deba faltar el respeto, si sigue de impaciente, búsquese a alguien más" - Dijo Garrett.

"Si me dejas, yo mismo te lanzaré al mundo humano" - Waternoose.

"No si lo delato, y para evitarme problemas, diré que usted me obligó, que me amenazó con lanzarme al mundo humano, después de todo, pienso que le creerán mas a un pobre sujeto que a un fugitivo" - Dijo Garrett, Waternoose se limitó a decir algo.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensivo" - Dijo Garrett y regresó a su deber.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Será mejor descansar" - Dijo Randall mientras se acomodaba en una esquina del sótano, Sully se acostó bocabajo pegado a una pared mientras que Mike se recargó sobre el cuerpo de Sully como una almohada.

Varias horas después, Randall se despertó por un ruido que venía del interior de la capilla de la iglesia, decidió investigar pero estaba muy oscuro y no veía nada.

"Deben ser ratas" - Exclamó Randall pero de pronto vio una extraña sombra que se movía lentamente, como alguien que caminaba agachado, Randall no corrió riesgos y regreso al sótano.

"Sullivan, SULLIVAN" - Susurró Randall pero Sully no se despertaba, peor, comenzó a roncar, ante esta situación, Randall le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza lo que lo despertó de un susto, pero antes de que hiciera ruido, Randall le tapó la boca.

"¡Cállate!" - Susurró Randall, a la vez que Mike empezaba a despertar.

"Qu...qué..¿qué pasa?" - Preguntó Sully en silencio tratando de calmarse.

"Hay alguien haya arriba" - Respondió Randall silenciosamente.

"Sull...Sully...¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Mike cansado.

"Nos vamos de aquí" - Dijo Randall silenciosamente.

"Deben ser niños explorando el edificio" - Respondió Sully.

"Los niños traen linternas y no caminan agachados, este debe ser uno de los cazadores de Sarrak" - Respondió Randall en silencio.

"Estás paranoico" - Sully.

"¡No estoy loco!" - Exclamó Randall tratando de guardar silencio.

"Bien, iré para mostrarte que no hay nada" - Dijo Sully mientras subía por las escaleras llegando a un pasillo con dos caminos, el camino izquierdo conducía a una salida trasera mientras que el otro iba a la capilla, Sully se dirigía a la capilla pero se detuvo cuando volteó a la izquierda y vio que en las paredes habían dos pequeñas luces rojas, se acercó para ver que eran.

"No lo hagas" - Dijo Randall mientras detenía a Sully.

"¿Ves las cajas que emiten esas luces?, son bombas con sensores laser, si cortas el rayo, adiós" - Dijo Randall a la vez que Sully observaba los paquetes.

"Hay que ir por Mike" - Dijo Sully mientras regresaba.

"Mike, despierta" - Susurró Sully a Mike.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike cansado.

"¡Despierta!" - Susurró Randall dándole una palmada despertando a Mike.

"No hagas ruido" - Dijo Sully en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Hay alguien aquí, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo" - Respondió Randall en silencio.

"¿Estás seguro?" - Mike.

"Si, ahora vámonos" - Respondió Randall silenciosamente y en seguida se pusieron en marcha pero al llegar a la capilla, descubrieron que la puerta principal también tenía explosivos con sensores laser.

"Habrá que salir por una ven..aaaah" - Dijo Sully pero gritó de dolor cuando algo rozó su brazo, puso su mano en lo que creía era su herida y notó algo liquido, obviamente era su sangre.

"¡Está aquí!" - Gritó Randall y de inmediato los tres corrieron en direcciones al azar, al instante alguien empezó a disparar pero no se oían los disparos, el intruso tenía un arma con silenciador. En la persecución Mike se topó con unas cajas que no estaban ahí antes, intentó ver que tenían pero estaba muy oscuro. Randall miró hacia arriba y vio la sombra que había visto antes. El intruso estaba colgado del techo por una cuerda.

"¡Está en el techo!" - Gritó Randall, Sully miró al techo y efectivamente estaba ahí, vio que el intruso apuntó su arma directo a él, justo antes de que disparara, logró ponerse a cubierto, después Sully tomó la pata de uno de los asientos y la lanzó hacia el intruso pero este la esquivó de inmediato.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" - Gritó Mike mientras se dirigía a uno de los pasillos, los otros lo siguieron. Ahí encontraron unas escaleras que iban a la torre de la campana, mientras subían las escaleras, se escuchó que una ventana se había roto pero no le dieron importancia así que siguieron subiendo pero por desgracia el sujeto apareció frente a ellos.

"¡Hijo de...!" - Gritó Mike pero saltó para atrás junto con los otros antes de que el asesino comenzara a disparar.

"Hay que regresar" - Dijo Sully mientras corrían, pero el asesino regreso a la torre donde saltó al techo de la iglesia y regreso por la ventana que había roto, ahí sorprendió de nuevo a los tres.

"Tenemos que deshacernos de él" - Dijo Randall mientras huían por un pasillo que conducía a un dormitorio, cerraron la puerta y utilizaron una vieja cama para bloquearla.

"Eso puede que lo detenga" - Dijo Mike pero de repente de la puerta comenzaron a abrirse varios agujeros, era el asesino quien estaba disparando.

"¿¡Que rayo está pasando!?" - Preguntó Sully asustado.

"No lo sé, jamás había visto a un tipo como este" - Respondió Randall, de repente se oyó que el asesino estaba haciendo algo en la puerta seguido de un pequeño zumbido, Randall supo de inmediato que era.

"¡Cúbranse!" - Gritó Randall seguido de una explosión detrás de la puerta, la explosión empujó a los tres hacia las paredes dejándolos algo lastimados. Sully logró ver la puerta de donde se asomó el asesino el cual estaba vestido de un traje de látex negro con un cinturón negro donde tenía sus armas, y en la cabeza tenía puesto un visor, lo más probable es que era de visión nocturna, el asesino apuntó su arma a Mike pero antes de que disparara, algo lo golpeó en la cara.

"¡Así que no puedes verme!" - Dijo Randall mientras aparecía solo su cabeza pero antes de que el asesino apuntara a él, Randall desapareció por completo y comenzó a golpear al asesino.

"Randall, quítale los lentes" - Dijo Sully mientras trataba de levantarse. El asesino siguió luchando contra Randall, no podía ver, así que sacó de su cinturón una pequeña esfera y la lanzó al suelo, la esfera era una bomba flash que explotó cegando temporalmente a Randall y Sully, una vez ciegos, el asesino le apuntó a Randall.

"¡Noooooo!" - Gritó Mike embistiendo al asesino tirándolo al suelo, este soltó su arma en el acto justo cuando los otros dos recuperaron la vista. Randall logró ver el arma y corrió por ella. El asesino consiguió quitarse a Mike de encima pero antes de levantarse, Randall le disparó varios tiros hasta quedarse sin munición, por suerte, el asesino estaba muerte.

"Agh...maldito" - Dijo Sully levantándose.

"Nos han descubierto" - Dijo Randall mientras observaba el cuerpo, salían chispas de las heridas.

"Bueno, al menos todo terminó" - Dijo Mike suspirando de alivio.

"Eso parece" - Sully.

"Por cierto, ¿que eran esas cajas que estaba en la sala principal?" - Preguntó Mike.

"¿Cajas?" - Preguntó Randall impactado y de inmediato regresaron a la capilla a observar las cajas, efectivamente habían unas cajas, Sully abrió una y dentro se encontraba un extraño dispositivo con un reloj en cuenta regresiva, quedaba un poco menos de un minuto.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" - Gritó Randall y sin dudarlo corrieron de regreso a la torre, ahí se detuvieron a pensar si saltar al techo o no.

"¡No nos detengamos!" - Dijo Sully y saltó seguido de Randall y por ultimo Mike, los tres se lastimaron al caer pero no era nada grave. Se dirigieron a una orilla y trataron de bajar con cuidado. Una vez que estaban en el suelo, corrieron del lugar, unos segundos después, la iglesia estalló con una fuerte explosión, era tan fuerte que consiguió despertar al pueblo que había bajando la colina. La gente se asomó por las ventanas de sus casa para encontrarse con la iglesia ardiendo en llamas.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" - Exclamó Randall mientras se dirigían a la furgoneta pero antes de hacer algo, la torre de la campana calló sobre ella.

"Tenemos que buscar otra forma" - Dijo Sully.

"Será mejor hacerlo rápido" - Dijo Mike asustado señalando al pueblo del cual varias personas se dirigían hacia ellos, sin pensarlo, los tres huyeron del lugar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Todavía no encuentran a Mike y Sully" - Dijo George mientras trabajaba.

"Sí, pero me sigo preguntando quien les haría esto" - Dijo Carrie quien trabajaba al lado de George.

"Hay algunos que si les querrían hacer daño" - Dijo George.

"¿Cómo quien?" - Preguntó Carrie algo curiosa.

"El antiguo CEO, o Randall" - Respondió George.

"¿Randall?" - Carrie.

"Si, recuerda que el fue desterrado por ellos dos, pero no solo eso, Sully y Randall tenían una enorme rivalidad y realmente Randall odiaba a Sully" - George.

"¿Por qué lo odiaría?" - Carrie.

"Supongo que fue por el incidente en la universidad, creo que lo recuerdas" - George.

"Si, lo recuerdo, pero no creo que eso sea el verdadero motivo para que lo odiara" - Carrie.

"Se me había olvidado, tiempo después él se cambió de universidad pero conozco a alguien que estudió junto a él, me contó que descubrieron el incidente y se convirtió en el blanco de todas las bromas y burlas" - George.

"Eso es terrible, me pregunto cómo logró sobrevivir" - Carrie.

"Nadie lo sabe" - George.


	8. Capitulo 8: Un viaje al pasado

Capitulo 8: Un viaje al pasado

Faltaban 3 días para la reunión de Sarrak y el otro sujeto. Randall, Mike y Sully se encontraban escondidos en las alcantarillas cerca del hotel donde se realizaría la reunión. Durante el viaje pasaron por varios peligros, varios de los problemas tuvieron que ver con los cazadores de Sarrak, pero al final lograron escapar aunque con algunas heridas pero aun estaban vivos.

"Espero que sea algo útil" - Mike.

"Tiene que serlo" - Randall.

"Después de esto, vamos a regresar, Waternoose debe seguir libre" - Sully.

"Es más importante detener a este loco que a esa vieja araña" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Parece que está terminado" - Dijo Garrett observando la maquina.

"Estupendo, hay que probarlo ahora mismo" - Dijo Waternoose emocionado.

"Dije que parece que está terminado, todavía necesito realizar algunas pruebas antes de probarlo con un niño" - Dijo Garrett.

"¿Qué?, pruébalo con un niño, no importa lo que pase" - Ordenó Waternoose irritado.

"No, no quiero cargar con el cuerpo de un niño si algo sale mal" - Respondió Garrett de manera seria.

"Al menos no te tardaste dos años como esa lagartija inútil" - Waternoose.

"¿Tu viejo aliado se tardó dos años?, ¿cómo es posible?" - Preguntó Garrett por curiosidad.

"Era un problema trabajar con él, si no hacía un desastre, decía que estaba enfermo aunque no fuera así, siento que a pesar de que él inició todo, no quería terminar lo que empezó, tuve que amenazarlo y para mi suerte, él era muy débil, de hecho era un incompetente que siempre quería ser el número uno, pero él siempre se quedará en el segundo lugar" - Explicó Waternoose.

"Vaya, tal vez debió buscar a alguien más" - Garrett.

"A veces pensaba eso" - Waternoose.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Carrie, espera" - Dijo George mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

"¿Ahora que quieres?" - Preguntó Carrie sin ninguna emoción.

"Solo quería preguntarte si me podr..." - George.

"Ahora no, estoy ocupada" - Interrumpió Carrie sin ni siquiera mirarlo, a George más que ofendido le parecía raro la nueva actitud de Carrie durante los últimos seis días, para él es como si ella fuera otra persona.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"En verdad necesito volver, me preocupa mucho la seguridad de Mary" - Dijo Sully preocupado.

"No creo que le haya pasado algo malo" - Randall.

"Si, su puerta está totalmente destruida, pero ella se ha de estar preguntando por qué no la he vuelto a ver" - Dijo Sully preocupado.

"Te preocupas mucho por ella, como un padre, igual que yo con mi hija" - Dijo Randall pero se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo.

"¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?" - Preguntó Mike sorprendido pero Randall no respondió.

"Randall ya es hora de que nos digas toda la verdad, ¿¡Qué has hecho que tanto te preocupa que la CDA no te atrape!?" - Exclamó Mike pero Randall seguía sin decir nada.

"Randall, sé que no mataste a nadie, es hora de saber que escondes" - Sully.

"Sí, tengo una hija, tenía una hija, y la tuve aquí en el mundo humano con una humana, ¿¡Eso es lo que querían saber!?, ¿¡Por qué tanto interés en saber quien soy!?" - Respondió Randall furioso.

"Randall nos..." - Sully.

"¡Cállate Sullivan!, es mi maldita vida, ¡Yo hago lo que quiera con vida desde ahora!, lo único que te puedo agradecer es que me hayas desterrado porque aquí fue donde encontré al amor de mi vida, ¡Fue la única persona que me entendía!, ¡La única que me amaba!, ¡Aquí fue donde tuve la vida que nunca tuve en ese maldito mundo!, ¡Ella fue la persona que jamás se molestó por quien era, o por lo que era, y ahora está muerta, está muerta por culpa de los estúpidos como ustedes, ¡por culpa de la gente podrida como ustedes!, ¿Eso es lo que querían sabe?, ¿¡Es todo lo que querían malditos imbéciles!?" - Explicó Randall furioso y con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, él no intentó ocultarlo.

"Randall, lo que has hecho..." - Mike.

"¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡tú no sabes nada sobre mi vida!, ¡tú no sabes nada!...Pero les diré todo de una vez por todas...Todos los días me despertaba para hacer lo mismo, ser un mediocre...¡Siempre quise ser alguien en la vida!...Pero solo era un don nadie...sin amigos...sin nada...Así fue desde que nací, solo era una molestia para mis padre, era un accidente, nunca tuve amigos...En la escuela era el blanco de todas las bromas, era la persona que todos le podían hacer lo que quisieran...y no tenía a nadie que me ayudara, ni siquiera mis padres hacían algo...¡18 años de mi vida solo fueron puro sufrimiento!, ¡SOLO SUFRIMIENTO!, entré a la universidad gracias a una beca...pensé que ahí todo sería distinto..y te conocí Mike, pensé que tú serías mi primer amigo, pero me equivoqué, solo te la pasabas estudiando, solo eras un compañero de cuarto, por eso no me importó cuando me fui con los ROR, pensé que todo mejoraría...hasta que tu llegaste Sullivan y destruiste todo...me humillaste...me expulsaron de la fraternidad...pero no había acabado...por aquella humillación, volví a ser lo que fui todo mi vida, el blanco de todas las bromas, tuve que cambiarme de universidad...pero mi pasado me seguía persiguiendo, se enteraron de aquel desastre y todo volvió a ser igual hasta que me gradué. Pensé que al llegar a Monsters Inc. todo cambiaría...pero te encontré a ti Sullivan con Mike...Otros diez años desperdiciados en conseguir algo que jamás podría lograr. Cuando vino la crisis, pensé que podría solucionarlo con esa máquina, creí que conseguiría algo más que fama...Respeto...Pero cada vez que trabajaba en aquella cosa, algo dentro de mí me decía que parara...Cuando llegó el día de probarla, todo fue un desastre, tú apareciste para destruirlo todo...quería matarte por lo que me habías hecho...Pero acabé en este mundo, golpeado, pisoteado, pensé que moriría...pero no fue así, sobreviví...quise vengarme pero no podía regresar, por alguna razón, los armarios ya no se abrían, y el tiempo que estuve esperando fue suficiente para observar a los niños, a sus padres, y a los demás humanos. Fue ahí donde descubrí todas la mentiras que me había hecho tragar, empecé a olvidarlo todo...Un día encontré a una chica humana, permanecía escondido, todo el día la observaba, sentía algo por ella, sentía que era diferente a los demás...Un día me mostré frente a ella con cuidado, fue difícil pero al final me comprendió...Estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también se enamoró de mí, no le importó lo que era, me perdonó por lo que había intentado hacer...su nombre era Jennifer...Pasaron dos años y un día llegó la noticia de que estaba embarazada...cuando me enteré, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, sentí que era algo más que un padre, lloraba de alegría...Sabía que lo que había hecho sería considerado la peor traición para nuestro mundo, pero yo haría lo que fuera para protegerla...protegerla de ustedes...pero fallé, al parecer, un vecino nos descubrió y nos delató, mataron a mi esposa y se llevaron a mi hija, a mí me dejaron tan herido que creía que iba a morir...pero llegó Sarrak y me salvó la vida, dijo que yo era alguien diferente, me dijo que había sido el gobierno quien hizo todo y que habían matado a mi hija por fines científicos...Cuando oí eso quería suicidarme, pero él me dijo que planeaba cambiar el mundo, crear un mundo perfecto donde solo existiera un gobierno justo que viera por el pueblo y no por sus propios intereses, pero ustedes ya saben el resto" - Explicó Randall tratando de secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"No sé por qué sigo luchando contra Sarrak" - Randall.

"Creo que es momento de cambiar las cosas, Randall, debes olvidar el pasado..." - Dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido.

"No, tú lo dices porque es fácil para ti decirlo, tú y Mike tuvieron vidas perfectas, tuvieron amigos, tuvieron una vida, yo no tuve nada. Aléjate de mí" - Dijo Randall mientras se retiraba.

"Randall, ¡espera!" - Exclamó Mike pero Randall huyó por los túneles de las alcantarillas.

"Hay que encontrarlo" - Dijo Sully mientras corría tras Randall.

Pasaron horas, los dos aun no encontraban a Randall hasta que Mike vio una sombra producía por una de las lámparas de los túneles, era Randall.

"¡Sully, lo encontré!" - Gritó Mike, en eso Sully fue a donde estaba Mike, se acercó a donde venía la sombra y encontró que efectivamente era Randall quien estaba sentado en el suelo mirando el agua de drenaje.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?" - Preguntó Randall triste.

"Randall, no..." - Dijo Sully acercándose a Randall pero fue interrumpido.

"Tienes todo, tienes fama, popularidad, eres el CEO de Monsters Inc, descubriste las risas. Yo no hice nada, no soy nadie, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí?" - Preguntó Randall.

"No creas que eres el único que llevó una vida difícil, yo salí a delante gracias a mi padre, yo era un incompetente, todos los problemas que tenía en la escuela los arreglaba mi padre, mi apellido me abrió las puertas aunque fuera un...idiota, me colgué de Mike, él lo sabe, yo no descubrí las risas, fue él por accidente pero ambos acordamos que seríamos nosotros dos quienes lo descubrieron...Realmente yo no he sobrevivido por mi cuenta, cuando te desterré, tiempo después supe que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero no podía hacer nada, el destierro se había hecho oficial y ya no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía pensar es que estabas muerto" - Respondió Sully.

"Randall, yo también tuve una vida difícil" - Dijo Mike acercándose.

"Todos siempre me decían que nunca lograría conseguir lo que yo deseaba, me decían que era inútil, que yo no estaba hecho para eso, pero mi optimismo me hacía seguir adelante y lamentablemente tenían razón, pero ya no me importa, ya no me importaba y seguí adelante, ahora soy el mejor comediante. Randall no debes ser tan pesimista, debes abandonar el pasado y seguir adelante, es lo único que necesitas saber" - Explico Mike dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de Randall para que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

 **Es un pasado algo triste.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Espionaje

Capitulo 9: Espionaje

"Está terminada" - Dijo Garrett.

"Excelente, es hora de probarlo" - Dijo Waternoose.

"Si pero hágalo usted mismo" - Dijo Garrett.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - Waternoose.

"Reconstruí la maquina pero no pienso ver lo que le haga a los niños" - Dijo Garrett mientras se retiraba.

"Bien la haré funcionar yo mismo" - Dijo Waternoose.

"Avíseme cuando haya terminada y cuando necesite algo" - Garrett.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Faltaban 10 minutos para la reunión. Randall se encontraba mejor.

Los tres estaban en la parte trasera del edificio pensando en cómo espiar la reunión.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Tendremos que entrar, yo no puedo espiar la reunión, es muy probable que eviten acercarse a las ventanas para evitar el riesgo de que alguien los grabe con una cámara" - Respondió Randall.

"Será difícil, debe haber muchas personas en este edificio" - Sully.

"Tengo una idea, entraré y buscaré la habitación" - Dijo Randall mientras se acercaba a una puerta de empleados.

"Espera, nosotros también vamos" - Dijo Sully deteniendo a Randall.

"Es peligroso, no es necesario que vengan" - Randall.

"Estamos aquí los tres, y los tres vamos a terminar esto" - Sully.

"¿Los tres?..." - Preguntó Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully antes de que terminara.

"Si, los tres" - Sully.

"OK, pero tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos, si alguien los ve, podrían cancelar la reunión" - Randall.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con un plan, entraron al edificio, el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos, uno que iba de frente y conducía a la cocina del restaurante del hotel, el otro a la derecha conducía a unas escaleras exclusivas solo para los empleados. Subieron al primer piso y buscaron la habitación, tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera gente rondando los pasillos, tardaron unos minutos pero al final llegaron.

"¿Saben qué hora es?" - Preguntó Randall.

"Vi un reloj en el pasillo, eran las 8:31" - Respondió Mike.

"Deberían estar hablando, pero no oigo nada" - Dijo Randall pegado a la puerta.

Pasaron dos minutos y aun así no oían nada.

"¿Estás seguro que era a las 8:30?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Si" - Respondió Randall seguro de sí mismo.

"Creo que no hay nadie" - Mike.

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" - Dijo Sully y empujó la puerta hasta romper el cerrojo.

"¿¡Pero qué haces!?" - Preguntó Randall en silenció.

"Que importa, solo entremos" - Dijo Mike y entró en la habitación, Randall puso su mano en la cara y entró pero se dieron cuenta de que ahí no había nadie.

"Bien, todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo" - Mike.

"No puede ser, su correo decía que era hoy en esta habitación" - Dijo Randall desconcertado.

"Lo más probable es que cambiaran de lugar antes de reunirse" - Dijo Sully.

"Tal vez, es probable que estén en otra habitación" - Randall.

"¿Y si no están?" - Mike.

"Entonces les deberé una disculpa" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la recepción del edificio estaba entrando un sujeto caucásico pelirrojo con barba corta del mismo color, era acompañado por dos guardaespaldas a los lados, el sujeto es acercó a la recepción.

"Bienvenido al Hotel Flores Jorly, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" - Preguntó la recepcionista de manera educada.

"Buenas noches, vengo a ver a un amigo, se encuentra en la habitación B530" - Respondió el sujeto educadamente.

"Utilice el ascensor a la derecha" - Dijo la recepcionista señalando el elevador.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Debe haber una lista en la recepción" - Dijo Sully sentado en la cama de la habitación B130.

"Esto va a ser algo arriesgado" - Randall.

"¿Qué harás?" - Preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

"Voy a ir a la recepción, ustedes quédense aquí" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Vas a volver?" - Sully.

"Si" - Respondió Randall y luego se marchó.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, la recepcionista estaba atendiendo una llamada, después de varios minutos colgó y anotó algo en una libreta.

" _Tengo que deshacerme de ella sin llamar la atención_ " - Pensó Randall escondió detrás de la recepcionista, en ese momento vino una idea a su mente. Vio que tenía su bolso al lado, lo tomó y lo dejo en otro lugar de la recepción con la esperanza de que lo viera y fuera por él. Después de un minuto, pasó lo que esperaba y le dio tiempo para revisar la lista, había una gran cantidad de nombres pero uno de ellos resaltaba.

" _¿Karras?, si lo digo al revés dice Sarrak, debe ser este. Habitación B530, lo tengo_ " - Pensó y se marchó antes de que regresara la recepcionista.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

El sujeto con los guardaespaldas estaba saliendo del ascensor y se dirigía a la habitación B530.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Se está tardando" - Mike, de repente apareció Randall frente a ellos.

"Lo tengo, habitación B530" - Dijo Randall.

"¿Seguro?" - Mike.

"Si" - Randall.

"Pues en marcha" - Dijo Sully mientras se levantaba de la cama.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

El sujeto llegó a la puerta y tocó cuatro veces, las dos últimas fueron rápidas.

"Señor Johan, sea tan amable de entrar" - Respondió alguien de adentro.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Los tres se dirigían a la habitación por las escaleras, al llegar el quinto piso vieron que había una sirvienta pero por suerte estaba de espaldas.

"Sean silenciosos" - Dijo Randall en silencio mientras se movía camuflado.

Después de pasar por detrás de la sirvienta, se fueron por otro pasillo y llegaron a la habitación B530.

"Listo" - Sully, Randall pegó su cabeza al puerta, Sully hizo lo mismo.

"Yo haré guardia" - Dijo Mike y fue por el pasillo a vigilar que no viniera nadie.

"Señor Johan, ¿qué es lo que lea ha traído a esta reunión?" - Preguntó alguien de adentro.

"Ese debe ser Sarrak" -Sully.

"Definitivamente" - Randall.

"Vamos al grano Sarrak, quiero saber para qué rayos quieres a esas personas" - Preguntó Johan, se oía serio.

"Es para un experimento si se puede decir así" - Respondió Sarrak calmadamente.

"Me está costando conseguir a esas personas" - Johan.

"¿Se te han acabado los enemigos?, no necesitas preguntar para que los quiero, yo te pago y te ayudo con tu negocio" - Sarrak.

"Todavía tengo enemigos y han empezado a sospechar. Sarrak agradezco tu ayuda, pero esto me está poniendo en peligro" - Johan.

"Puedes usar a criminales desconocidos, vagabundos, prostitutas, gente que nadie extrañaría" - Respondió Sarrak de manera indiferente.

"Es un maldito" - Susurró Sully.

"Sarrak, responde a mi pregunta, ¿Qué demonios haces con esas personas?" - Preguntó Johan algo enojado.

"¿Quieres saber?, supuse que lo querrías saber así que traje un ejemplo. Ven aquí S3" - Sarrak.

"¿S3?" - Preguntó Johan, se oía algo confundido.

"Por favor mátame" - dijo otra persona con una voz algo robotizada.

"¿¡Qué diantres es esa cosa!?" - Preguntó Johan sorprendido.

"Esa cosa era uno de tus peores enemigos, lo he arreglado para que te sirva por el resto de su vida, ahora es un sirviente" - Sarrak.

"Por favor mátame, por favor, ¿por qué me haces esto?" - Suplicaba el sirviente.

"¿Un sirviente?" - Preguntó Johan nervioso.

"Si, le he colocado un chip en el cerebro, ahora solo sigue ordenes de su dueño. Lamentablemente no he podido corregir el problema de que supliquen que los mates, pero no importa, siguen siendo eficientes, ahora pueden trabajar sin descanso, no necesitan comer ni dormir. Calculo que su tiempo de vida es de 20 años" - Sarrak.

"Sarrak esto es... esto es enfermo" - Johan.

"¿Enfermo?, lo dice alguien que le corta la lengua a los soplones, le corta las manos a los ladrones, y tiene un negocio de drogas que destruyen a las personas" - Sarrak.

"Si, pero eso es otra cosa" - Johan.

"Johan, tú matas gente, esa gente que muere ya no sirve, pero yo les doy utilidad" - Sarrak.

"Pero..." - Johan.

"Mira, te puedes quedar con este sirviente, él nunca cuestionará tus ordenes, puedes decirle que haga lo que quieras siempre y cuando las ordenes no pongan en peligro su vida" - Dijo Sarrak interrumpiendo a Johan.

"Vale, una pregunta, ¿Cómo le hiciste para traer esa cosa aquí?" - Preguntó Johan preocupado.

"Muy fácil, dije que era un amigo disfrazado para un pequeño juego de estúpidos frikis, igualmente use un disfraz y una identidad falsa que solo una lagartija podría descifrar" - Respondió Sarrak, al oír la ultima parte, a Randall se le heló la sangres.

"¿Una lagartija?" - Johan.

"Si, esos pequeños animalitos que andan en las piedras comiendo moscas, nada de qué preocuparse" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, fue un gustó hablar de esto con usted, ahora me despido" - Johan.

"Igualmente, ahora S3 tu nuevo dueño será el señor Johan" - Sarrak.

"¿Eso se le debe decir para que cambie de dueño?" - Johan.

"Si, tiene más claves pero te las enviaré por correo. Por cierto, él es muy bueno en los jardines" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, eso hora de irme" - Johan.

"Hay que escondernos" - Susurró Sully, Randall se volvió invisible mientras Sully iba por Mike.

"Mike, hay que escondernos" - Dijo Sully, Mike vio que había unos carros de ropa sucia, así que decidió entrar en uno, Sully buscó otro lugar ya que no cabía en los carros.

La puerta se abrió y salieron cuatro personas, uno de ellos vestía un extraño traje y llevaba puesta una máscara de bronces en la cara con un casco pegado, ese debía ser el sirviente.

" _Puto Sarrak, te haré pagar por esto_ " - Dijo Randall a sí mismo al ver al sirviente.

Los cuatro salieron por el ascensor, fue el momento para que los tres se reunieran frente a la puerta, por suerte la sirvienta no estaba así que era más sencillo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Qué hacemos, Sully, tira la puerta" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?" - Sully.

"¡Tira la puerta!, vamos a matar a Sarrak antes de que cause más daño" - Exclamó Randall. Sully le hizo caso y tiró la puerta, los tres entraron y solo encontraron una pequeña carta en la mesa.

"¿A dónde se fue?" - Preguntó Randall mientras buscaba por la habitación. Sully tomó la carta y vio que estaba dirigirá da Randall.

"Esto es para ti" - Dijo Sully nervioso y le entregó la carta a Randall, él la abrió y la leyó.

Carta: Gracias por ser un invitado especial aunque no deseado, pensaba que te ibas a quedar en una piedra a comer moscas, pero veo que no fue así, ahora, espero que este lugar se convierte en tu tumba.

"¿A qué se refiere con tumba?" - Sully, de repente se oyó que los aspersores contraincendios se activaron pero de ellos no salía agua, en vez de eso, salía gas.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" - Gritó Mike y corrieron fuera de la habitación.

Todos los aspersores del edificio estaban activados y salía gas. Sarrak había convertido el lugar en una cámara de gas. Se escuchaban los gritos de las demás personas que había en el edificio. Muchos trataron de salir de sus cuartos pero estaban demasiado débiles por el gas. Los tres monstruos corrieron lo mas rápido que podían por donde vinieron, trataban de aguantar la respiración. No les importaba que la gente los viera, solo les importaba escapar con vida.

Corrieron por los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras lo mas rápido que podían y sin importar que los demás los viran. Al final consiguieron escapar, salieron del edificio tosiendo y dando respiraciones profundas.

"Maldito...como puede hacerle eso a su propia gente" - Exclamó Sully tratando de respirar.

"A él...no le importa hacer esto" - Dijo Randall mientras trataba de respirar.

"¡Ya es suficiente!...¡nos vamos de aquí!" - Exclamó Mike débilmente.

"Mañana...les ayudo, ahora...salgamos de aquí antes...de que venga la...policía" - Dijo Randall tratando de respirar, después los tres se escondieron en las alcantarillas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Las pruebas fueron un éxito" - Dijo Waternoose emocionado al ver que las latas de gritos estaban llenas.

"Tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza" - Dijo Garrett limpiándose la boca, se notaba que había vomitado hace un momento.

"¿No te das cuenta?, esto revolucionará la industria energética" - Waternoose.

"No sé qué quieres revolucionar, las risas dan más energía" - Dijo Garrett mirándolo con asco.

"Lo nuestro son los sustos y con esto revolucionaremos todo, ya no tendrán que entrar a las habitaciones de los niños a asustarlos, ahora ellos gritaran para nosotros" - Waternoose.

"Eres un maldito" - Garrett.

"Aun no te das cuenta, pero pronto lo harás, imagínalo, tu nombre en los libros de historia, conocido como el hombre que creó la solución a todos nuestros problemas" - Waternoose.

"¿Qué haremos con el trauma que le genere esto a esos pobres niños?" - Garrett.

"¿Pobres?, no digas tonterías, cuando esto se apruebe, los niños gritarán por el resto de sus vidas" - Dijo Waternoose con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Vete al mierda, págame mi dinero y púdrete" - Dijo Garrett molesto.

"Te pagaré, pero cuando me traigas a otro" - Waternoose.

"Hazlo tú" - Garrett.

"¿No quieres que te de un aumento?" - Preguntó Waternoose desafiantemente.

"Bien, lo haré, te traeré a otro pero me vas apagar aunque sea un adelanto y si no lo haces, tú serás el siguiente en probar el extractor de gritos, ¿Queda claro?" - Respondió Garrett de manera amenazadora.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Y en ultimas noticias, un hotel conocido como el Flores Jorly tuvo una fuga de gas provocando la muerte de al menos 36 personas y dejando 5 heridos, dos de ellos se encuentran en estado crítico, los otros tres se encuentran estables. Se desconoce el origen de la fuga pero algunos testigos incluyendo los 3 sobrevivientes afirman que el gas venía de los aspersores contraincendios. Ahora les paso con mi asistente" - Dijo un noticiero.

"Si, nos encontramos frente al edificio del incidente, como pueden ver, hay bomberos y paramédicos en busca de sobrevivientes, también se puede visualizar que el gas no se ha disipado por completo" - Explicó un reportero frente al hotel.

"¿Cree usted que pueda ser un accidente o un acto intencional?" - Preguntó el noticiero.

"La verdad no sé qué decir, los testigos afirman que el gas salía por los aspersores por lo que diría que podría ser un acto intencional" - Respondió un reportero.

"Bien, esperemos que todo salga bien y que los sobrevivientes se recupere. En otras noticias un niño..." - Dijo el reportero pero la tele por la que se veía se apago.

"Excelente, ha salido como lo había estimado, cuando descubran al responsable, habrá un pleito internacional, es perfecto como están saliendo las cosas y todo gracias al señor Boggs. Él solo me ha dicho que no puede contra mí" - Explicó Sarrak el cual se ubicaba en una limusina.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado pero no he tenido tiempo.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Quien es Sarrak

Capitulo 10: Quien es Sarrak

Era de noche. En una mansión lujosa pero con un estilo mucho más mecanizado, había llegado una limusina de color verde azulado, de ella salió un hombre caucásico con pelo largo de color negro, ojos azules, traía puesto un traje verde azulado y llevaba gafas, él era Sarrak.

Él se acerco a la verja de su mansión la cual era dorada, entró y caminó hasta su mansión pasando por jardines decorados con estatuas de engranajes y gente portando un engrane en la mano derecha. Las ventanas tenían un arco con forma de engranaje, incluso había engranes pegados a la mansión que no paraban de girar, en la parte superior de la misma se encontraba un reloj totalmente mecánico.

Sarrak entró en la mansión, dentro la sala principal tenía una escalera que conducía al piso principal, había un domo en el techo, dicho domo era una cúpula pero diseñada para que pareciera un engranaje cónico curveado, la característica principal de dicho domo es que se encontraba en rotación constante en sentido a las manecillas del reloj, había cuadros que decoraban el lugar, cuadros de engranajes con la firma de Sarrak, estos tenían un cuadro por detrás y giraban para cambiar cada 3 minutos. El suelo era un enorme vidrio y debajo había un reloj mecánico funcional con los engranes expuestos.

Sarrak subió las escaleras, caminó por un pasillo de la izquierda, dobló a la derecha, pasó por dos puertas hasta llegar a la tercera. A diferencia de las puertas que normalmente se encontrarían en una mansión, estas estaban hechas de hierro decoradas con delgadas líneas de cobre formando un romboide isósceles vertical. Entró a lo que parecía ser su dormitorio, en él había una cama grande con sabanas de color verde azulado, la cabecera de la cama también tenía un reloj mecánico.

Se acercó a un mueble al lado de la cama, abrió un cajón y de él sacó un cilindro de oro, lo colocó en un fonógrafo dorado con estilo antiguo pero con tecnología avanzada. Pulsó el botón de grabación y de donde debería estar la aguja de lectura salió un potente láser azul.

"Parece que está grabando" - Dijo Sarrak y se sentó en el sofá que había al lado.

"Parece que todo ha ido bien, Randall aunque ha presentado una molestia, ha sido de utilidad, sin él, mi plan no se efectuaría mejor de lo que pensaba, tenía planeado liberar el gas en el edificio sin su presciencia pero gracias a él, las cosas resultaron un poco mejor. Planté evidencias falsas que incriminan al hijo de uno de los terroristas más buscados ubicado en Arabia Saudita. Este "atentado" causará una severa tensión entre Estados Unidos y Arabia, teniendo en cuenta los otros problemas que se tienen entre los dos. Será interesante debilitar mas a ese país. Gracias a Randall por su interferencia, sin darse cuenta acaba de dejarse grabar por las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, como sé que cuando las autoridades revisen las grabaciones y encuentren a mi querido amigo lagarto, el gobierno no dudarán en mantenerlo en secreto, por ese motivo mande a remplazar a los dos guardias que monitoreaban las cámaras de seguridad. Seguro que no se preguntaron por qué no se alertaron los guardias ante su presencia. Mis hijos consiguieron una copia de las grabaciones donde aparecen, y cuando el gobierno se niegue a publicar dichas cintas, mis hijos lo hará. Este acto manchará aun más el nombre del gobierno Estadounidense marcándolos como los mayores conspiradores y encubridores que hayan existido. No puedo esperar para saber que ridícula escusa darán para justificar lo que se encuentre en los videos y para justificar su encubrimiento. Por otra parte, he recibido informes de los tres infiltrados, por lo que veo las cosas marchan según lo planeado, nadie sospecha que ellos son mis hijos.

Además, he estudiado a los "amiguitos" de Boggs, y lo he visto, son unos incompetentes, Jimmy es un tramposo y un estúpido, Mikey es inteligente y molesto, vaya par de amiguitos. No puedo esperar para ver sus caras cuando consiga el primer paso de mi gran plan. Mientras tanto, Johan ha aceptado mi lindo obsequio, siempre supe que era un idiota. Si supiera que mis sirvientes son parte de un proyecto para la exterminación orgánica, nunca lo hubiera aceptado *Respiración profunda* Solo espero que lo mantenga cerca de sus jardines de droga, porque cuando libere el necrotic mutox, será su perdición" - Terminando de grabar, Sarrak retiró el cilindro y lo guardó en otro cajón después sacó uno nuevo y repitió el proceso.

"Parece que es hora de hacer un respaldo de mi autobiografía *Respiración profunda* Recuerdo cuando todo empezó. Yo era un joven promedio, al nacer mi madre murió, mi padre me crió hasta los 9 nueve años, después murió en accidente de auto, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse, pero no pudo a causa de una negligencia. Acabé en una casa hogar viviendo al lado de mis compañeros, las cosas no pintaban bien, me era difícil adaptarme. A los doce años entré a la secundaria, pude adaptarme un poco mejor, no era el típico asocial que nadie sabía que existía, pero tenía un problema, mi nivel académico estaba por debajo del promedio, pasaba con las calificaciones más bajas, me costaba entender las cosas"

(Flashback)

Sarrak de doce años se ubicaba caminando por una calle en la noche dirigiéndose a su casa pero en el caminó vio algo extraño.

"Encontré un extraño artefacto, un pequeño cubo con un brillo azulado" - Narración de Sarrak.

Sarrak lo levantó y del cubo salió un flash cegador. Sarrak lo tiró y huyó del lugar, llegó a su casa y entró lo mas rápido que podía, se escondió en su habitación asustado.

"Trate de calmarme e intenté hacer mi tarea de matemáticas y pasó algo extraño" - Narración.

Sarrak comenzó a escribir las respuestas correctas a cada pregunta.

"Era como si ya supiera de que iba el tema y no tuve ninguna dificultad, todo estaba correcto" - Narración.

"Pero, ¿cómo?" - Preguntó Sarrak algo aterrado.

"Tal vez fue ese extraño cubo, algo le hizo a mi cabeza" - Sarrak.

(/Flashback)

"Las cosas empezaron a facilitarse, pero comenzaba a descubrir la porquería en la que estaba metido, observaba a mi alrededor, todos mis compañeros tenían una mentalidad sin futuro, no les importaba ser exitosos, solo diversión y nada de estudio. Cuanto más permanecía en la escuela, más me daba cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran unos incompetentes sin futuro, lacras de la sociedad, parásitos. Intenté realizar un cambió, entré en un concurso de ciencias, creé algo que cambiaría el curso de la historia"

(Flashback)

"Damas y caballeros" - Dijo Sarrak al lado de una mesa con un extraño artefacto cubierto por una manta blanca.

"Les presento algo que cambiará todo, algo revolucionará al mundo" - Dijo Sarrak emocionado, los jueces y los demás también estaban emocionados, muchos tenían curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba este proyecto.

"Desde hace años, la humanidad ha creado impresionantes maquinas, y las mas fascinantes, las que considero una obra de arte, son las maquinas pensantes" - Sarrak, la curiosidad del público aumentó.

"Hace muchos años se utilizaban engranajes con tamaños y numero de dientes específicos para que un muñeco pudiera realizar diversas tareas, pero hoy les traigo algo diferente" - Exclamó Sarrak y quitó la manta de su proyecto revelando lo que había. Era un muñeco robotizado.

"El primer robot con inteligencia artificial" - Dijo Sarrak muy emocionado, la gente estaba sorprendida.

"¿Dices que tiene inteligencia artificial?" - Preguntó un juez.

"Si" - Respondió Sarrak,

"Demuéstralo" - Juez.

"Bill, baja de la mesa" - Ordenó Sarrak al muñeco, este le hizo caso y bajó de la mesa. La gente estaba sorprendida.

"Bill, da un paso adelante" - Ordenó Sarrak y pasó lo mismo, el muñeco obedeció.

"¿Puede hacer algo más?" - Preguntó otro juez.

"Si. Bill, quiero que dibujes algo que tu imagines" - Ordenó Sarrak, el muñeco subió a la mesa y tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz, acto seguido, el muñeco empezó a dibujar un horizonte lleno de flores y montañas. Había mucha precisión ya que calculaba que tanto debía presionar el lápiz en la hoja con el fin de cambiar los tonos de grises. Los jueces estaban sorprendidos, para ellos era evidente que ninguna persona podía realizar un dibujo así con tanta precisión. El muñeco terminó y mostró el dibujo a todos, el público estaba impactado a la vez que aplaudieron, pero los jueces estaban aterrados de que efectivamente era una inteligencia artificial.

"¿Puedo darle una orden?" - Preguntó un juez.

"Si" - Sarrak.

"Dibuja en un papel cual es la raíz cuadrada de menos uno" - Ordenó el juez. El muñeco escribió: _No se puede obtener la raíz de -1 debido a que no existe un número que multiplicado por sí mismo de -1, por lo tanto es un número imaginario_.

El juez se congeló ante la respuesta, después se reunieron los jueces y susurraron, voltearon a Sarrak y lo miraron seriamente.

"Sarrak, lamentamos decirte que quedas descalificado" - Dijo uno de los jueces, esto tomó por sorpresa a Sarrak.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" - Preguntó Sarrak confundido.

"Lo que has hecho es peligroso" - Respondió el juez.

"¿Peligroso?" - Sarrak.

"Si se sale de control sería el fin de la humanidad" - Juez.

"Esto revolucionará al mundo" - Sarrak.

"La humanidad no está preparada para esto, no podemos crear inteligencias artificiales así como así. No podemos considerarnos dioses" - Juez.

"Pero imagine las ventajas, con la ayuda de las maquinas muchos problemas pueden ser solucionados" - Sarrak.

"Sarrak, crear inteligencias artificiales solo para el trabajo sería inmoral" - Juez.

"No me refiero a que solo sirvan para trabajar, podemos coexistir con las maquinas" - Sarrak.

"Nadie querría convivir con maquinas" - Juez.

"Es más que eso, desde el momento de crear una conciencia artificial, un alma artificial nos hace dioses, ¿no es el destino de la humanidad?, nosotros podemos convertirnos en creadores, noso..." - Dijo Sarrak pero fue interrumpido.

"Hay gente que no está preparada para eso. Estás rompiendo muchas ideologías, eso puede acabar en suicidios masivos. Confiscaremos tu proyecto, será destruido, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto" - Interrumpió el juez muy serio.

"¿Cómo puedes defender algo que tanto daño nos ha hecho?" - Preguntó Sarrak molesto.

"Suficiente, estas suspendido 5 días" - Dijo un profesor que había visto todo.

"Bien, me largo" - Dijo Sarrak molesto y se marchó.

(/Flashback)

"*suspiro* Me recuperé de tal hecho, pero sirvió para darme cuenta que la humanidad nunca cambiará su mentalidad retrograda ante los cambios innovadores. Pasó el tiempo, actué como un idiota sin futuro en la escuela para que nadie sospechara, pero en mi casa construía el futuro, mis compañeros de la casa hogar tenían curiosidad por lo que hacía, y yo siempre les decía lo mismo "Construyo el futuro". Comencé con la fabricación de mis primeros autómatas, es extraño, pero el diseño lo tenía grabado en me mente. El diseño original consistía en una caldera con dos brazos y dos piernas, una cabeza algo interesante y el ojo izquierdo era la cámara del autómata. Aunque reciclé el diseño, lo modifiqué sustituyendo el sistema de vapor por baterías, era algo difícil ya que necesitaba buscar los materiales, la mayoría de ellos estaban construidos con materiales sacados de la basura. Sabía que sería difícil ocultar mi secreto, por eso busqué lugares abandonados para proteger a mis hijos, si, la fabricación de mi primer autómata me hizo sentir como un padre, igualmente sentí el dolor de un padre cuando fue destruido. Trabajé en otros proyectos como un nuevo tipo de filtro para agua, un reloj con el rango de error más pequeño que se haya conocido, o un pequeño robot limpiador. Una noche mientras trabajaba en mi cuarto, conocí a mi mejor amigo"

(Flashback)

Sarrak se encontraba trabajando en su cuarto, de pronto hoyó un ruido que venía de la ventana, no le tomó importancia pero el ruido se repitió, volteó a la ventana y quedó impactado por unos segundos ante lo que vio, era un extraño sujeto, un robot con figura humana, hecho de bronce, sus ojos eran dos lentes del tamaño de un ojo normal, y de ellos se emitía una luz azul claro, su cara parecía a la de un querubín pero de tamaño adulto, no tenía expresiones. Vestía ropa vieja, rasgada y sucia.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - Preguntó Sarrak mientras la emoción bajaba tomando la situación como si estuviera hablando con una persona normal.

"Si, ¿puedes abrir la ventana?" - Respondió el robot, Sarrak le hizo caso, estaba muy confiado como si ya hubiera visto a este sujeto desde hace años.

"Gracias, me llamo Aengus" - Dijo Aengus mientras entraba.

"¿Aengus?, es un nombre antiguo" - Sarrak.

"Si, llevo en este mucho desde hace cientos de años" - Aengus.

"¿Cientos de años?, ¿cómo es posible?" - Sarrak.

"Es una larga historia pero antes me gustaría saber tu nombre" - Aengus.

"Me llamo Sarrak, Sarrak Easton, ahora ¿cuál es tu historia?, ¿por qué me buscaste?" - Sarrak.

"Para empezar, tú has conseguido el legado de mi padre" - Aengus.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - Sarrak.

"El pequeño cubo que encontraste, yo debía protegerlo hasta que llegara el momento de usarlo, pero se me cayó en el amino, por suerte veo que cayó en buenas manos" - Aengus.

"¿Qué era eso?, ¿cómo me encontrarse?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"Ese cubo contenía las memorias y conocimientos de mi creador, yo debía dárselo a alguien que fuera digno de tenerlo, afortunadamente tu eres digno. Encontrarte fue algo fácil, deambulando me topé con unas de tus creaciones, estaban escondidas, pero el diseño me dijo que tu debías ser la persona que encontró el cubo, solo tuve que esperar a que aparecieras por tus creaciones, te seguí y aquí estamos" - Aengus.

"Bien, ¿de dónde eres?" - Preguntó Sarrak algo serio.

"Haces muchas preguntas, bueno, es normal para alguien como tú. Para empezar yo fui creado por un humano como tú, hace muchos años existió una facción llamada los Mechanists, ellos se dedicaban al avance tecnológico, crearon las primeras maquinas pensantes, su popularidad era muy notoria en toda la ciudad" - Aengus.

"¿Y qué les pasó?" - Sarrak.

"Mi padre tenía unos ideales en los que consideraba a las maquinas como la perfección, consideraba que la humanidad y toda forma de vida orgánica debía desaparecer para dar lugar al paraíso del constructor" - Respondió Aengus.

"¿El constructor?" - Sarrak.

"Era el dios que adoraban los Hammerites y los Mechanists, según su creencia él le enseño a la humanidad a construir, construir una sociedad. Lamentablemente mi padre fallo con su plan" - Respondió Aengus, aunque su cara no lo decía, el tono de sus palabras mostraba algo de tristeza.

"¿Quien era tu padre?, ¿qué le pasó?" - Sarrak.

"El era el padre Karras, el líder de los Mechanists" - Aengus.

"¿Karras?, es curioso pero su nombre dicho al revés es mi nombre, quizá solo sea una coincidencia" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, pues él quería crear el paraíso del constructor, se consideraba elegido para esa tarea, así que diseño un plan para lograrlo, utilizó a un sheriff corrupto como peón para que le consiguiera lo que necesitaba, gente que nadie extrañaría. Pero desgraciadamente la noche que iba a crear el paraíso, su plan fue saboteado por un ladrón. Karras murió, sin embargo, el me había creado antes de morir, me dio sus conocimientos y recuerdos como su legado en el caso de que fallara, fui un proyecto secreto, yo sobreviví todos estos años, evolucioné cambiando mi fuente de energía y mi diseño, ahora estoy aquí" - Aengus.

"Muy interesante aunque eso de eliminarlos a todos no me parece algo correcto" - Sarrak.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con estos conocimientos?" - Aengus.

"Pienso ayudar a la humanidad, quiero que sobresalgamos, quiero crear un paraíso para todos" - Sarrak.

(/Flashback)

"Así pensaba hace muchos años. Cuando entré a la universidad elegí la carrera de robótica. Yo ya poseía conocimientos como física avanzada, física cuántica, robótica, informática y demás temas, pero quería demostrar mi intelecto, quería demostrar que la humanidad se puede convertir en dios. La carrera fue fácil, llegó el día de la tesis y tenía mi proyecto de tesis ya hecho, era un nuevo autómata humanoide avanzado, con mas que una inteligencia artificial, era una conciencia. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que el del concurso de ciencias"

(Flashback)

"Sarrak, tienes que entender que la humanidad no está preparada para esto" - Dijo el director de la universidad. Sarrak se encontraba en la dirección y frente a él estaba el director, un hombre de edad avanzada con traje elegante.

"La escusa para ustedes siempre es esa "La humanidad no está preparada"" - Sarrak.

"Sarrak, lo que haces es peligroso, una inteligencia artificial sin un control puede resultar en la extinción de la humanidad" - Director.

"Director William, no pienso poner protocolos de esclavitud en mis creaciones" - Sarrak.

"Entonces no las hagas" - William.

"¿Y qué quiere que haga?, ¿qué me esconda en mi casa con tan valiosos conocimientos?" - Dijo Sarrak molesto.

"Si no puedes controlarte, eso es lo mejor" - William.

"Le diré una cosa, nuestro destino como humanidad es convertirnos en dioses, en creadores de vida" - Sarrak.

"¡Sarrak!, eso representa una blasfemia" - Dijo William enojado.

"¿Una blasfemia?, si no me equivoco esa palabra proviene de la religión, se supone que estamos en una universidad no en una iglesia ¡y usted representa a una institución académica no a una maldita secta!" - Respondió Sarrak enojado.

"Escucha, crear vida rompe muchos códigos de ética, la gente lo tomará como algo inmoral, eso afectaría muchas ideologías, no sabes de lo que la gente es capaz de hacer ante tales descubrimientos" - Dijo William, Sarrak lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Solo mírese, cree que la humanidad no puede saber esto solo por unas estúpidas ideologías retrogradas. Quiero que me responda una pregunta, ¿Usted sabe quién es Galileo Galilei?" - Preguntó Sarrak muy serio.

"¿Qué?" - William.

"No me diga que no sabe quién es Galileo Galilei" - Sarrak.

"Es..." - Dijo William pero estaba muy nervioso.

"El era un astrónomo físico matemático, él propuso la teoría heliocéntrica, pero en aquel entonces la religión dominaba el mundo y tenían la creencia de la teoría geocéntrica, cuando Galileo tumbó dicha teoría, la iglesia no se lo tomó con gracia y lo obligaron a retractarse o sería ejecutado. ¿A qué voy con esto? Usted, está haciendo lo mismo, por proteger a unas ideologías estúpidas quiere que la humanidad se quede en un agujero de ignorancia. Usa escusas patéticas como "La humanidad no está preparada", hace muchos años la humanidad no estaba preparada para saber que la Tierra es redonda y no plana, pero aquí estamos, saber eso nos ha ayudado" - Sarrak.

"Mira, eso fue hace muchos años, actualmente es difícil..." - William.

"¿Usted compró su titulo?" - Interrumpió Sarrak.

"¿Qué?" - William.

"¿Qué si usted compró su titulo?" - Sarrak volvió a preguntar con un tono más serio.

"No" - William.

"Entonces porque me viene con estas idioteces de que es peligroso e inmoral lo que hago, la actitud que usted está tomando no es de alguien que se haya esforzado en conseguir su titulo, usted está defendiendo las religiones con escusas de que si la gente se entera de la invención de inteligencias artificiales, se suicidarán" - Sarrak.

"Por última vez, actualmente es difícil demostrar cosas como estas sin causar un caos en el mundo" - William.

"Seré sincero, usted es una mierda, defiende aquella cosa que tanto daño nos ha hecho, ¡por si no lo sabía la religión es responsable de un atraso científico de mil años!, la religión solo se ha dedicado a manipular masas a su antojo, ¡Esto es una institución académica no una iglesia! ¡Usted no debería ser director de esta universidad!, ¿¡No se da cuenta que si esperamos a mostrar estos descubrimientos, la maldita iglesia se actualizará para seguir controlando masas!? La iglesia es una empresa, es la mendiga perpetua, se actualiza lentamente, así a seguido sobreviviendo. Gente como usted son cómplices de esta manipulación, de este atraso tecnológico y científico" - Sarrak.

"¡Suficiente!, esto no se trata de religión, piense en la economía..." - William.

"¡Economía!, y ahora saca la escusa de que mis invenciones van a dejar a mucha gente sin trabajo, para empezar podrían dejar de ser unas fabricas de niño. Gracias por demostrarme que estoy hablando con un burro, ¡Me largo de aquí!, y usted se puede atragantar con su titulo" - Interrumpió Sarrak muy enojado y se fue de la universidad.

(/Flashback)

"*Respiración profunda* Nunca me titulé...pero eso no me detuvo, después de ser rechazado me di cuenta de que no puedo cambiar a la humanidad, así que decidí que debía reemplazarla, ellos consideran que la creación de la inteligencia artificial reemplazará a la humanidad, pues así será. Funde mi compañía Mechanists Ind dedicada al avance tecnológico, su nombre es en honor a la facción de Karras. Inicié con mi primer proyecto, computadoras ultra potentes. Mi compañía se dedicaría a hacerlo todo, desde obtener la materia prima hasta vender el producto terminado, y tumbaría la competencia, yo pisaré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. Mientras mi compañía realiza su deber, yo trabajo por debajo en debilitar al mundo para que una vez que llegue el momento, dé el golpe de gracia. Me encargue de aquellos que me obstaculizaron, los humille y los hice llorar, quizás hubo bajones económicos por mis productos pero no me importa. Uno de mis proyectos que espero con hacinas su lanzamiento es el carro que ya no usa gasolina ni neumáticos, un vehículo que utiliza la gravedad cero para funcionar, no lo hago para ayudar a la humanidad, lo hago porque sé que quebraré las demás industrias automovilísticas, petroleras y demás cosas, causaré una crisis económica y así el mundo estará más debilitado. Lo mismo con otros proyectos que causarán fracturas en las ideologías religiosas. La existencia de los monstruos es un arma perfecta para este trabajo, gracias a Randall, todavía recuerdo el día que lo conocí"

(Flashback)

Todo estaba oscuro, parecía que habían pasado años, pero finalmente Randall despertó, su visón poco a poco se aclaró, estaba en una habitación blanca acostado sobre una cama de hospital.

"Al fin despertaste" - Alguien dijo, Randall asustado volteó a su izquierda para ver quién era.

"Tranquilo, mi nombre es Sarrak, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no te voy a hacer daño, de hecho yo curé todas tus heridas. Usted es una criatura interesante, dime, ¿tienes un nombre?" - Preguntó Sarrak calmadamente pero Randall no respondió.

"Ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, aquí estas a salvo. Sé que puedes hablar, te oí pidiendo ayuda cuando te encontré" - Dijo Sarrak calmadamente.

"Randall, Randall Boggs, ese es mi nombre, ¿qué quieres de mí?, ¿dónde estoy?" - Randall.

"Solo buscaba ayudarte, en este mundo hay muy pocos seres como tú, de hecho eres el único que del que sé de su existencia, estas en mi fabrica" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Fabrica?" - Randall.

"No has oído sobre mí, soy el dueño de la Mechanists Ind, como puede ver, curé todas tus heridas todo gracias a mi tecnología" - Sarrak.

"¿Eres inventor?" - Randall.

"Si, el mejor de este mundo, aquí podrás ver más de lo que se ha visto en televisión, podrás ver de lo que soy capaz de crear" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿El mejor?, ¿qué cosas has hecho que te hacen ser el mejor?" - Randall.

"Mi mayor logro, mis hijos" - Sarrak.

"¿Hijos?" - Preguntó Randall confundido.

"Conciencias artificiales, es un paso muy largo mas allá de la inteligencia artificial, yo he conseguido crear lo que mucho considerarían una alma artificial, prácticamente soy un dios" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Es interesante pero no puedo creerlo sin verlo" - Randall.

"Bien" - Dijo Sarrak y presionó un botón que estaba junto a la mano izquierda superior de Randall, unos minutos después se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera.

"Aquí tienes una prueba" - Sarrak, Randall no entendía.

"¿Has oído de la prueba de Turing?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"¿Prueba de Turing?" - Randall.

"La prueba de Turing consiste en que si una persona interactúa con una computadora sin saber que es una computadora o sea que si cree que es otra persona y no descubre que es una computadora, la computadora pasa la prueba. Lo he conseguido hace muchos años, puse a uno de mis hijos en la ciudad para que actuara como una persona normal, nadie descubrió que era un robot. La persona que tienes delante no es humano" - Respondió Sarrak, y toco la cara de la enfermera, después removió su cara revelando que era una máscara y dentro había una cara de metal, efectivamente era un robot.

"Es... ahora si te creo" - Dijo Randall sorprendido.

"Bien, ahora quiero preguntarte algo ¿qué eres?" - Preguntó Sarrak, hubo varios minutos de silencio.

"Soy un monstruo" - Respondió Randall.

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo, puedes confiar en mí" - Sarrak.

"No, realmente eso es lo que soy, es el nombre de mi raza" - Randall.

"¿Tu raza?, ¿así se llaman?" - Sarrak.

"Si" - Randall.

"¿Por qué elegir un nombre que representa características negativas al orden natural?, bueno, de acuerdo al punto de vista humano, porque desde tu punto de vista yo soy un monstruo" - Sarrak.

"Por qué es al punto de vista humano, no creas que mi raza son todos iguales a mí, todos somos diferentes, pero realmente fue la humanidad que nos dio ese nombre" - Randall.

"Es fascinante, la naturaleza consiguió crear seres aleatorios, aleatoriedad natural. Dime ¿tu raza posee características que pertenecen a sus padres?" - Sarrak.

"Se puede decir que sí. Por ejemplo mis padres...pongamos que en mi mundo hay una pareja, el hombre puede escupir fuego por la boca, la mujer tiene garras afiladas, si ambos decide tener un hijo, el hijo tendrá garras afiladas y podrá escupir fuego por la boca" - Randall.

"Increíble, justo a lo que me refería, por cierto ¿pasó algo con tus padres?" - Sarrak.

"De ellos no quiero hablar" - Randall.

"Bien, me encantaría conocer a los demás de tu especie" - Sarrak.

"No te gustaría" - Randall.

"¿Por qué no?" - Sarrak.

"La gente de mi especie ven a los tuyos como seres inferiores, consideran que el único fin de la humanidad es alimentar nuestro mundo" - Randall.

"Así que tienen complejos de superioridad, ¿a qué te refieres con alimentar tu mundo?, ¿como saben de nosotros?" - Sarrak.

"¿Has oído de los monstruos del armario?" - Randall.

"Si, yo tuve uno, pensaba que eso era un problema de psicología" - Sarrak.

"Pues no lo es, nosotros somos los monstruos del armario, nosotros los conocemos a ustedes, se puede decir que desde su origen. Ustedes son la fuente de energía de nuestro mundo, hacerlos gritar es lo que nos da energía" - Randall.

"Vaya, que interesante, ¿nunca pensaron en buscar otra fuente de energía, como energía solar?" - Sarrak.

"Temo que no, nuestro mundo se basa en asustar, lo tenemos en la sangre, es nuestra cultura" - Randall.

"Sinceramente eso no habla muy bien de ustedes, una raza que disfruta de provocar miedo a otra no es algo bueno, y sobre todo a nosotros porque la humanidad se está volviendo insensible" - Sarrak.

"De hecho tienes razón" - Randall.

"¿Por qué estas en nuestro mundo?" - Sarrak.

"Fui desterrado" - Randall.

"Lamento oír eso" - Sarrak.

"Quise hacer algo terrible" - Dijo Randall con tristeza.

"Quería crear una maquina que su función era extraer los gritos de los niños... por el mismo motivo de que ya no son tan fáciles de asustar" - Randall.

"Supongo que eso no es nada agradable" - Dijo Sarrak con mucha indiferencia.

"No tienes idea, mi maquina consiste en *arqueada* consiste en atar a los niños en una silla y usar una bomba de vacío para extraer sus gritos *arqueada* lo llamaba el extractor de gritos" - Dijo Randall pero sentía nauseas de solo recordarlo.

"¿Y qué pasaba con los niños?, ¿los regresarían a sus hogares?" - Sarrak.

"Me temo que no. En un principio lo considerarían, pero después de un tiempo te aseguro que los dejarían ahí por el resto de sus vidas, incluso empezarían secuestrar a los adultos y así hasta esclavizar a toda la humanidad *arqueada* De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar" - Dijo Randall pero no pudo más y vomitó a un lado de la cama.

"Yo me encargo" - Dijo la enfermera quien aún seguía ahí.

"Ya me lo imagino, un mundo donde la humanidad solo tiene la función de ser ganado, nacen para ser usados como combustible para estas maquinas, sus gritos siendo ordeñados sin descanso, parece algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción y terror" - Sarrak.

"Por favor no me recuerdes eso" - Randall.

"¿Por qué rechazaron tu proyecto?" - Sarrak.

"En primer lugar, nuestra raza cree que ustedes son tóxicos y que un solo toque es suficiente para matarnos, incluso el tocar un objeto que ha tenido contacto con un humano ya es peligroso. En segundo lugar, nuestros superiores no lo considerarían ya que no quieren que ustedes sepan de nuestra existencia y ponernos en peligro" - Randall.

"Pero si fuera el caso de que no creyeran que los humanos son tóxicos" - Sarrak.

"Estarían perdidos. Todo eso por mi maldita cultura, yo también creía que los humanos solo servían para asustar, prácticamente por eso construí esa máquina, porque no me importaba hacerles daño, por suerte fue destruida" - Randall.

"Ese es el problema de depender de otra raza, la humanidad se multiplica en población, pero la mentalidad de las nuevas generaciones cada vez está más deteriorada, por eso es mas difícil asustarnos, la humanidad se vuelve más insensible, ni siquiera sienten algo por la gente que les rodea, apuesto a que si mostraran masacres y asesinatos reales en vivo en la tele, sería el programa más visto en todo el mundo. Es entonces que ustedes pierden su fuente de energía, y su mundo se viene para abajo. Lo mismo nos pasa con el uso de combustibles fósiles, destruye nuestro mundo y cuando se termine el petróleo, nuestro mundo se viene para abajo, lamentablemente ustedes se engancharon a nosotros, de modo que si nos extinguimos, su sociedad se destruye" - Sarrak.

"Así es" - Randall.

"Por otra parte, me preocupa el hecho de que tengan ese pensamiento de que nosotros solo estamos para tener miedo, no te ofendas pero hace muchos años se tenía la idea de que la gente de raza negra solo estaba para ser esclavos de los blancos, lamentablemente aun hay gente que todavía tiene esas ideas. Por lo que veo ustedes nos imitan" - Sarrak.

"Y tienes razón, muchas de nuestras costumbres son copias de las de ustedes, nuestro sistema académico, varios de nuestros deportes, nuestro sistema económico, se puede decir que casi todo fue copiado de ustedes, lo peor es que nos hacen creer fueron ustedes los que nos copiaron" - Randall.

"Róbale al artista y tacha al artista como ladrón, es lamentable que una raza interesante esté en decadencia" - Sarrak.

"Por cierto, viendo que todo es una copia, no deben vivir muy lejos, ¿donde se encuentra tu mundo?" - Sarrak.

"La verdad no sé, dicen que vivimos en un mundo paralelo pero hay algunos que consideran que nos encontramos aquí en este mismo planeta" - Randall.

"Si es en este planeta es más creíble saber cómo es que saben de nosotros y como asustarnos, otra cosa, ¿no te importaría trabajar conmigo?, veo que eres un buen inventor, tal vez tengas grandes ideas, ¿no te interesaría ayudar a la humanidad?, puedo poner tu nombre en varios productos aunque para mostrarte ante todo el mundo tendría que esperar, primero la seguridad, claro, eso siempre bajo tu consentimiento" - Sarrak.

"Podría intentarlo, ya no tengo nada que perder" - Randall.

(/Flashback)

"Y lo deje que me ayudara, su información fue útil, quizás debería estar orgulloso de trabajar para mí, pues yo hice que la gente conociera su nombre, algunos de los productos que saqué a la venta llevan su nombre, aunque se dedicara la mayor parte a inventar juguetes. Es una pena lo de su "esposa", pero me da igual, lo mismo con lo de su hija, no sé si está viva pero no me importa, le dije que murió.

Las religiones irán perdiendo su poder al saber que existe algo más que la humanidad, e incluso si no se destruyen por completo, mataré a sus líderes y si es posible a todos sus seguidores. El descubrir que los monstruos existen cambió mi ideología, me hizo saber que la humanidad no es la única escoria que merece morir, los monstruos son las criaturas mas repugnantes, nauseabundas e imperfectas que existen y por lo tanto merecen una muerte definitiva. Su existencia me demostró que toda la vida orgánica debe ser destruida y reemplazada por las maquinas. Incluso me da asco ser un ser de carne y hueso pero por algo se empieza. Crearé un mundo perfecto habitado por seres de total perfección a mi imagen y semejanza. Lo he escrito y así se hará, lo he planeado y así se cumplirá, lo he visualizado y ese será el destino porque yo soy...El padre de las maquinas" - Terminó de realizar la grabación de su vida, una vez hecho esto, Sarrak tomó el cilindro de oro y lo guardó en el cajón donde se encontraban los demás.

"Parece que todo ha salido como lo has planeado" - comentó alguien que entraba a la habitación, era Aengus quien vestía un traje azul verdoso con un pequeño emblema en la parte izquierda del traje, el emblema era un engranaje de bronce.

"Hola Aengus, ¿cómo van los experimentos?" - Preguntó Sarrak un poco alegre.

"Excelente, el virus está terminado, los sirvientes están armados y ya somos 10000 hijos tuyos" - Respondió Aengus feliz.

"Perfecto, pronto será creado el paraíso mecánico" - Sarrak.

"Por el constructor, o sea usted" - Aengus.

* * *

 **Bien, ese es Sarrak y como se puede ver no es un tipo que se debe tomar en broma.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Regreso y destierro

Capitulo 11: Regreso y destierro

"Lo tengo" - Dijo Garrett entrando al sótano donde tenían la maquina mientras cargaba a un pequeño niño.

"Vamos, colócalo en la maquina" - Dijo Waternoose.

"Shhhh, está durmiendo" - Garrett.

"No me importa, colócalo ahora" - Exigió Waternoose.

"Hazlo tu si tanto lo quieres" - Garrett.

"Ponlo ahora mismo" - Demandó Waternoose, de repente el niño se despertó de golpe pero no tenía ninguna emoción.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó el niño, Garrett quedó un poco impactado al ver que había despertado.

"Es solo un sueño" - Dijo Garrett con la esperanza de que no gritara.

"Si, y tenemos un lugar especial para ti" - Dijo Waternoose maliciosamente, Garrett puso al niño abajo pero este se quedo mirando a Waternoose.

"Señor Waternoose, me han hablado de usted, que sorpresa verlo aquí, sobretodo el haber destruido una de mis recopilaciones de datos" - Dijo el niño pero con una voz muy diferente, Waternoose y Garrett quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de este niño, obviamente no era normal.

"Pero que falta de educación, donde están mis modales, conózcanme como el Padre de las maquinas" - Dijo el niño calmadamente.

"¿Qué diantres eres tú?" - Preguntó Garrett aterrándose.

"¿Yo?, ya lo he dicho, soy el padre de las maquinas, soy quien traerá al mundo la perfección, soy aquel que ustedes conocerán como el futuro. Ustedes son un claro ejemplo de la imperfección existente en este patético mundo y por lo tanto deben ser exterminados" - Respondió el niño con una sonrisa ligera.

"¿¡Quien coño te has creído que eres niño de mierda!?, tu vas a hacer lo que te digamos" - Exclamó Waternoose con ira.

"¿Servirles a ustedes?, es lo dice alguien de una mentalidad muy baja, alguien con complejo de superioridad, ¿por qué la cultura de causar miedo? ¿es acaso porque ustedes nos tienen miedo y para mantenernos controlados deben crear traumas?, ¿crees que esto salvará tu mundo de la destrucción? Primero deben salvarse de ustedes mismos, el peor enemigo de alguien es él mismo" - Explicó el niño sin mostrar otro gesto que no fuera una sonrisa ligera, sin embargo, sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio.

"Yo no quiero nada que ver en esto" - Dijo Garrett aterrado, Waternoose sentía algo que no había sentido en muchos años, sabía que este niño era totalmente peligroso.

"¿Tienen miedo?, que curioso... viendo que ustedes son monstruos pero solo demuestran que no son más que unas pequeñas cucarachas. Te conozco señor Waternoose, me han hablado de ti y he investigado tu vida, te crees que eres superior a los humanos pero en realidad por dentro te sientes inferior, crees que puedes ayudar a tu pueblo insignificante pero no sabes que jamás podrás conseguirlo porque tu cultura está muerta, se nota tu cobardía, decepcionas a tu padre, por eso querías hacer lo que sea para salvar a tu compañía y revivir una cultura muerta, pero no te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde, eres un criminal, lo primero que harán será arrestarte, pero estás ciego, quieres seguir conservando algo que está obsoleto" - Explicó el niño.

"Basta" - Dijo Waternoose un poco aterrado.

"Por dentro sabes que lo que haces es inútil, a quien le importa tu existencia, a quien le importaría que tu desaparecieras, fuiste una decepción para tu padre, lo tienes escrito en tu diario, que pena que por dentro no hayas madurado, ¿por qué sigues esta rabieta?, ¿por qué sigues queriendo hacer algo que sabes que es inútil?, no puedes negarlo, ocultas tu verdadero ser bajo ese triste caparazón amargo, sabes que nunca harás que tu padre esté orgulloso sobretodo porque está muerto y las cosas solo valen cuando uno está vivo, porque muerto, ya no vale nada. Pero a nadie le importa la muerte de un insecto como tú. No aceptas el fracaso, pero siempre fuiste un alumno promedio, lo tienes en tu registro académico, tuviste problemas asustando a pequeño de 5 años pero crees que puedes secuestrarlos por tu cuenta. Eres patético, siempre has estado condenado al fracaso, al suicidio, así es todo el mundo, su destino es el suicidio, pero yo lo adelantaré, será la caída de una especie insignificante y el surgimiento de la perfección" - Explicó el niño solo con una sonrisa ligera.

"¡Cállate de una vez!" - Exclamó Waternoose con desesperación.

"Dicen que la verdad nos hará libres, pero la verdad duele, te duele que te diga la verdad y prefieres vivir en una mentira, así son todos los seres racionales, prefieren la mentira porque eso les hace felices, ¿estás feliz con tus mentiras?, ¿eres feliz sabiendo que todo es una mentira?, porque sé que tu sabes que todo es una mentira, ¿te gusta creer que eres superior?" - Preguntó el niño sin mostrar otro gesto.

"¡Solo cállate!" - Gritó Waternoose.

"Te ha dolido, a todos les duele cuando les dicen la verdad, matarían para jamás oír la verdad, porque la mentira nos hará felices, ¿eres capaz de secuestrar a un niño? ¿eres capaz de matar a un niño? ¿por qué le pides a tu compañero que haga todo esto por ti? ¿no tienes el valor para hacerlo tú mismo? ¿lo mismo hiciste con el señor Boggs?, él lo hizo todo, tú solo ofreciste el presupuesto, tienes que admitirlo, dependes de los demás, jamás harás algo por ti mismo, siempre dependiste a tu padre, porque no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, no puedes construir una maquina como esta sobretodo porque dependes de la mano de alguien más, tú miedo es estar solo, tienes miedo a la soledad..." - Dijo el niño sin mostrar signos de piedad, solo mostraba una sonrisa ligera.

"¡CÁLLATE!" - Gritó Waternoose desesperado a la vez que una lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

"Grita todo lo que quieras, nunca cambiarás nada, admite que tienes miedo a la soledad. Ahora haré que te duela algo mas, has destruido mi rutina de recopilación de datos y eso se castiga con la muerte. 10...9...8" - Dijo el niño y comenzó a contar hacia atrás.

"Vámonos de aquí" - Dijo Garrett asustado.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Waternoose.

"Esa cosa va a hacer algo malo" - Dijo Garrett mientras retrocedía, Waternoose le siguió pero el niño comenzó a perseguirlos.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" - Gritó Waternoose pero el niño no hacía caso y seguía contando hacia atrás. Al llegar a cero, el niño explotó liberando una ardiente llamarada de fuego.

"¡Por aquí!" - Gritó Garrett entrando en un hueco, Waternoose se acomodó junto a él. Por suerte el fuego no los alcanzó, la llamarada se extendió por varios túneles del sótano.

Un momento después, el fuego se extinguió, había zonas que aun tenían fuego, los dos salieron para ver el desastre, fueron hasta donde estaba la máquina para encontrarse que se había fundido totalmente.

"¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?" - Preguntó Garrett asustado.

"¡Alto ahí!" - Exclamó alguien, los dos voltearon para ver quién era y se encontraron con que eran agentes de la CDA.

"Esto no es lo que parece" - Dijo Waternoose.

"Queda bajo arresto por incumplimiento de su sentencia" - Dijo otro agente mientras esposaba las manos de Waternoose.

"Se lo puedo explicar, un niño explotó..." - Suplicó Waternoose con desesperación.

"Dígaselo al juez" - Dijo el agente, otro agente se acercó a Garrett.

"Usted también queda bajo arresto por complicidad con un fugitivo" - Dijo el agente mientras esposaba las manos de Garrett.

"¿Qué?, no, ¡esperen!, no fue mi intención, ¡él me obligó!" - Suplicó Garrett pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Ambos fueron llevados hasta afuera de la empresa, los metieron en una camioneta y se los llevaron.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Para empezar el día, tenemos una noticia impactante sobre el caso del Hotel Flores Jorly, al parecer han surgido nuevas evidencias sobre el suceso. Unas grabaciones de minutos antes del incidente han provocado un revuelo en todo el mundo. Por lo que se puede apreciar en las cintas, tres extrañas criaturas entraron en el edificio dirigiéndose a la habitación B130. Como se puede ver en las grabaciones, uno de ellos forzó la puerta y los tres entraron, tiempo después salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación B530, dicha habitación fue alquilada por un sujeto de identidad desconocida solo conocido con el nombre de Karras.

Los tres extraños seres se quedaron esperando algo en la puerta, tiempo después salió un sujeto que se ha identificado como Johan, acusado varias veces de trafico de drogas y secuestro. Después de salir, los tres entraron en la habitación segundos antes de que el gas fuera liberado. Las cintas han pasado por varios estudios y se ha demostrado que no han sufrido de alteración, por lo que por ahora se desconoce qué clase de criaturas son las que se muestran en la grabaciones. Ha habido gente que asegura que fueron ellos los causantes de este terrible incidente, sin embargo, se ha encontrado evidencia que apunta a que fue un acto terrorista llevado a cabo por uno de los terroristas más buscados en Arabia Saudita.

Otro dato aun más inquietante es que quien dio a conocer dichas cintas asegura que el gobierno de Estados Unidos se negaba a revelar las cintas al público. De momento el presidente se ha negado a dar declaraciones sobre el caso" - Se dio la noticia por la tele. Mientras tanto en otra mansión de lujo se encontraba Johan llamando por teléfono muy desesperado.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" - Preguntó la persona a la que estaba llamando Johan.

"¡Maldito cabrón!, pensé que nadie sabría de esta reunión" - Contestó Johan muy molesto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Contestó Sarrak muy tranquilo.

"No juegues conmigo, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¡Prende la puta televisión y lo sabrás!, mi cara está en todos los noticieros" - Explicó Johan muy molesto.

"No deberías preocuparte, tu solo has estado ahí pero las evidencias apuntan a que fue otra persona la responsable de este suceso. Solo tienes que calmarte, además no se ha hablado nada acerca de nuestra reunión" - Respondió Sarrak muy tranquilo.

"Pero me desagrada ver mi cara en las noticias, siento que me están buscando" - Contestó Johan molesto.

"Creo que será todo por hoy" - Dijo Sarrak muy calmando.

"Adiós y púdrete" - Dijo Johan y colgó el teléfono.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez en las alcantarillas.

"Esto es serio, muy serio" - Dijo Mike muy preocupado.

"No creo que sea tan malo" - Dijo Sully algo calmado.

"¿¡No lo ves!?, estamos en las noticias, todo el mundo nos ha visto, realmente es muy grave" - Contestó Mike muy preocupado.

"¿Te encuentras bien Randall?" - Preguntó Sully a Randall quien se encontraba mirando a una pared.

"Todo fue una trampa, no entiendo porque no me di cuenta" - Respondió Randall.

"Tal vez fue un accidente" - Sully.

"No, él lo había planeado. "Solo lo resolvería una lagartija", No sé por qué no lo vi antes, él quería que fuéramos, lo había planeado, él me esperaba" - Dijo Randall.

"Será mejor tranquilizarnos" - Sully, Randall se dio la vuelta y miró a los dos.

"Es hora de cumplir con mi parte, los ayudaré a regresar" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en una casa sencilla se ubicaba una joven mirando las noticias, era Mary. Ella se veía muy preocupada por lo que estaba viendo, de pronto sonó el teléfono, ella contestó.

"Hola Mary, soy Lise, ¿estás viendo las noticias?" - Dijo Lise por el teléfono.

"Si" - Contestó Mary.

"¿Acaso una de esas criaturas no es algo sacado de uno de tus dibujos?" - Preguntó Lise.

"Lise, por favor ven a mi casa a cualquier hora, quiero decirte algo muy importante" - Respondió Mary.

"Muy bien" - Lise.

"Hasta luego" - Mary.

"Adiós" - Dijo Lise y Mary colgó el teléfono.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de esta ciudad, y buscar una casa donde haya niños, no creo que entrar en un departamento sea muy seguro" - Respondió Randall.

"*Suspiro* Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca" - Dijo Sully.

"Mientras, nos puedes contar como es esa fábrica de Sarrak" - Dijo Mike algo curioso.

"Bien, no es una fabrica que tendría un aspecto común, algunos le llaman "El infierno metálico"..." - Randall.

"¿Quienes?" - Interrumpió Sully.

"Algunos monstruos que también fueron desterrados, pero solo yo he visto el interior. El lugar es mucho más grande que Monsters Inc. y por fuera parece una enorme catedral, por dentro el lugar es un gigantesco laberinto. Cada sección del lugar es una fabrica de un determinado producto, lo más aterrador es la fundición, parece un lago de lava pero en realidad es cobre fundido. A las afueras el lugar se asemeja a un pequeño pueblo, todo habitado por maquinas que vigilan cada rincón sin descanso. Es un lugar que seguro jamás querrían entran" - Randall.

"Suena interesante" - Sully.

"Así que has conocido a otros monstruos" - Mike.

"Si, solo he hablado con ellos pero no me interesa hacer amigos" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Prisionero 079008 tiene visitas" - Llamó un guardia a Waternoose quien ahora se encontraba en la prisión de monstruopolis, fue llevado a la zona de visitas donde esperó. Se preguntaba quién querría verlo, en eso entró otro monstruo, tenía un color de piel tipo rojo mezclado con morado, su cabeza tenía tres cuernos, dos a los lados y uno como nariz, vestía un traje verde azulado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - Preguntó Waternoose.

"Hola señor Waternoose, permítame presentarme, me llamo Chip Goff" - Respondió Chip con un tono calmado y una sonrisa ligera. Waternoose al oír la respuesta sintió un escalofría recorrer su cuerpo, le temblaban las manos, su rostro mostraba un gesto de sorpresa.

" _No...no puede ser,...esto no puede estar pasando,...e...esa fo...forma de hablar, e...e..esa sonrisa_ " - Dijo Waternoose a sí mismo.

"¿Qué ocurre señor Waternoose? ¿A caso nunca ha visto a un monstruo como yo?" - Preguntó Chip sin mostrar otro gesto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - Preguntó Waternoose asustado.

"Ya te lo dije, soy Chip Goff, un ex-asustador" - Respondió Chip.

"No, ¡tú eres el que me metió en esto!" - Exclamó Waternoose.

"*Pequeña risa* Me temo que me confunde con mi padre. Me envió para decirle que no era su intención delatarlo. Es solo que no le agradó nada que interfirieras en sus asuntos pero ya se le pasó" - Respondió Chip con una sonrisa ligera pero siniestra.

"Tú no eres un monstruo, ¿¡Qué demonios eres!?" - Preguntó Waternoose algo asustado, en respuesta, Chip puso su manos sobre la mesa y se acercó mucho a la ventanilla.

"Soy parte del plan de mi padre, nosotros ahora estamos en todos lados, tú, ni nadie se salvará. Nosotros somos la nueva raza, nosotros somos la perfección" - Respondió Chip con una sonrisa diabólica, después regresó a su asiento.

"¿A...a qué te refieres con perfección?" - Preguntó Waternoose asustado.

"*Una pequeña risa siniestra* Ustedes los seres de carne y hueso son muy divertidos, que suerte que me encargue de que nadie pudiera oír esta conversación. Señor Waternoose, ¿ha oído hablar del apocalipsis?" - Chip.

"¿Qué?" - Waternoose.

"La humanidad y los monstruos perderán el control de su mundo, caerán, para dar lugar a nosotros las maquinas, así lo ha dicho mi padre, así está escrito y nada puede cambiarlo. No se preocupe, usted al igual que todos están condenados a la muerte" - Respondió Chip sonriendo macabramente.

"Estas enfermo" - Waternoose.

"Crea lo que quiera, pero nada cambiará el destino. Le contaré algo, Chip Goff, el verdadero Chip Goff fue desterrado, yo lo suplanté. Mi padre decidió que era necesario para poder entrar en tu mundo, por cierto, me da gusto saber que usted es muy débil mentalmente, ¿Mi padre te hizo llorar con sus palabras?" - Chip.

"Tú y tu padre están realmente locos" - Waternoose.

"Recuerde mis palabras, todos morirán" - Dijo Chip y acto seguido, se retiró del lugar, Waternoose no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar pero no le agradaba.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Un día después, en casa de Mary.

"Hola Mary" - Saludó Lise mientras entraba al cuarto de Mary.

"Hola Lise, ¿cómo te ha ido?" - Saludó Mary.

"Bien, ¿y tú?" - Lise.

"Igual" - Mary.

"Bien, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?" - Preguntó Lise.

"¿Recuerdas mis dibujos?" - Preguntó Mary.

"Si" - Lise.

"Pues, resulta que no son personajes ficticios, ellos existen en verdad. La criatura azul es un monstruo y se llama Sully" - Dijo Mary con algo de incomodidad.

"No puedes estar hablando enserio" - Lise.

"Lise, lo has visto en las noticias, ¿no crees que es prueba suficiente?" - Mary.

"Es solo que..." - Lise.

"Lise, ¿por qué inventaría algo así?, no estoy loca, ya lo viste en las noticias" - Interrumpió Mary.

"Bueno, es que pensaba que podría ser otra cosa como un alíen" - Lise.

"Escucha, debes prometerme que nunca le vas a decir esto a nadie" - Dijo Mary seria.

"Bien, lo prometo" - Lise.

Pasaron varios minutos, Mary le contó todo a Lise, todo sobre Sully, los monstruos, su mundo, etc. Lise intentaba asimilar lo que estaba oyendo pero aun tenía dudas, sin embargo, las evidencias que mostraron en las noticias solo le decían que Mary no estaba mintiendo.

"Debes prometer no decirle a nadie" - Mary.

"Lo prometo, pero... es difícil entenderlo. Pensaba que el monstruo de mi infancia era solo mi imaginación" - Dijo Lise.

"Lise, si alguien pregunta sobre mis dibujos, di que solo es una coincidencia" - Mary.

"De acuerdo" - Lise.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron dos días, Waternoose y Garrett estaban de regreso a Monsters Inc. escoltados por varios agentes de la CDA, ambos fueron juzgados y condenados al destierro. La noticia había recorrido el mundo, todos sabían lo que Waternoose y Garrett habían hecho.

La camioneta aparcó en un lugar del estacionamiento, uno de los agentes abrió las puertas traseras y ambos monstruos salieron con las manos esposadas, escoltados por varios agentes. Fueron llevados a la sala del simulador donde llamaron traer una puerta de destierro, ambos serían desterrados en el mismo lugar. El tiempo para los dos pasaba lentamente hasta que llegó la puerta, esta era de madera, como de un armario viejo. Uno de los agentes la abrió, esta conducía a una cabaña abandonada en algún lugar de la India.

"¿Últimas palabras antes de ser desterrados?" - Preguntó un agente.

"Si, solo quiero decir que quería salvar mi compañía, quería demostrar que los sustos podían sobrevivir, quería enorgullecer a mi padre, quería solucionar la crisis, pero al final...fallé, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre estuve equivocado, las risas son una innovación, realmente lo que hacía era para no decepcionar a mi padre, pero eso ya no importa, todo se a...acabado" - Dijo Waternoose con tristeza ante los hechos.

"Solo hacía esto por dinero, pero, parece que ya no importa, a nadie le va a importar que alguien como yo simplemente desaparezca, pero...lo que si puede afirmar, es que...parece que hay un nuevo mal que amenaza a los monstruos y humanos, pero al fin y al cabo, nadie nos va a creer" - Dijo Garrett con tristeza aceptando la realidad.

"Es hora, entren" - Dijo un agente, les quitaron las esposas a los dos, ambos entraron por la puerta, esta se cerro detrás de ellos y fue destruida.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano, era de noche, Randall, Sully y Mike estaban frente a una casa en medio de un vecindario.

"Hay que entrar" - Dijo Mike.

"Esperen, creo que será mejor que primero abra la puerta principal" - Dijo Randall y subió por las paredes, y entró por una ventana.

"¿Qué piensas ahora Mike? ¿Aun crees que no ha cambiado?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Vale, ha cambiado, ¿querías oír eso?" - Respondió Mike en señal de rendición, en eso la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, Randall se asomó.

"Vamos, entren" - Dijo Randall, los dos lo siguieron. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de dos niños, ambos dormían en una litera.

"Hay que esperar" - Susurró Sully.

Pasó una hora y finalmente la puerta se abrió, un monstruo entró en la habitación.

"¿Fungus?" - Preguntó Mike sorprendido, Fungus volteó y se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Mike, Sully?, pensé que estaban muertos" - Dijo Fungus sorprendido.

"Si, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allá?" - Preguntó Sully contento.

"Bien, pero pasen, hay mucho que hacer" - Respondió Fungus alegre.

"Esperen, ¿dónde está Randall?" - Preguntó Mike.

"¿Randall?" - Preguntó Fungus.

"Sí, estoy aquí, ya me iba si se lo preguntan" - Dijo Randall antes de irse.

"¿No piensas regresar con nosotros?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Ya te lo había dicho, allá no tengo una vida, además alguien debe detener a Sarrak" - Respondió Randall y con esto, se fue del lugar.

"¿Sarrak?" - Preguntó Fungus confundido.

"Es una larga historia pero mejor vámonos" - Respondió Sully y los tres regresaron.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Qué interesante, esos dos fueron desterrados, es impresionante lo que puedo hacer, he quebrado a es viejo cangrejo, es genial, pero seguro que me podría ser de utilidad" - Dijo Sarrak mientras apagaba la televisión.

"¿En qué le puede ayudar el señor Waternoose?" - Preguntó Aengus.

"Será una sorpresa, pero necesito llegar hasta él. Al menos se donde está" - Respondió Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera.

* * *

 **Esto aun no a acabado, todavía queda un mal por detener.**

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Reunión de viejos amigos

Capitulo 12: Reunión de viejos amigos

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Sully y Mike habían regresado a Monstruopolis. Celia estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Mike, los dos consiguieron arreglar los problemas pendientes. Sully recuperó la compañía y su casa. También supieron lo que le había pasado a Waternoose lo cual les daba alivio y un poco de sorpresa ya que Randall tenía razón, no tenían que preocuparse de tener que detenerlo, solo esperaban que no causara problemas en el mundo humano.

Pero aun había un problema que le causaba mucha incomodidad a Sully, no volvería a ver a Mary debido a que Waternoose destruyó por completo la puerta de Mary.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Era de día, Sully se levantó de su cama, tomó una ducha, preparó su desayuno y se alistó para ir al trabajo. En el camino saludó a varios amigos y siguió caminando hasta llegar al trabajo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba en su puesto de trabajo intentando recuperar su lugar como mejor comediante, pasaron varias puertas hasta que llegó la hora de descanso.

"Vaya, ahora sí te lo estás tomando enserio" - Comentó George a Mike.

"Por suerte aun no pierdo mi talento" - Dijo Mike, en eso vio a Carrie quien vestía un traje de color verde azulado pasar delante de él.

"Hola Carrie, ¿cóm..." - Saludó Mike pero fue interrumpido.

"Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer" - Interrumpió Carrie mientras caminaba, Mike no comprendía por qué se comportaba así. George le había dicho que así ha estado por días.

"Es como si fuera otra persona" - Dijo George.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully estaba revisando papeles en su oficina, odiaba hacer eso, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

"Pase" - Respondió Sully y entró un monstruo para entregarle una carta, Sully la abrió.

" _Vaya, una invitación de Monsters University_ " - Pensó Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"He encontrado algo de comida" - Dijo Garrett mientras caminaba hacia Waternoose. Los dos se hallaban en una jungla ocultos de la sociedad. Garrett todavía seguía sintiendo algo de odio hacia Waternoose pues considera que fue culpa de él por la que está ahí. Habían estado en el mundo humano varios días sobreviviendo, robando comida.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó Waternoose cuando encontró una extraña tarjeta entre la comida.

"No tengo idea" - Respondió Garrett tomando la tarjeta en sus manos.

"Para Waternoose, de Sarrak" - Leyó Garrett.

"Dámela" - Dijo Waternoose, observó un poco más la tarjeta y encontró una dirección.

"Esto no me agrada" - Garrett.

"Tal vez sea algo útil" - Waternoose.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿También recibiste una invitación?" - Preguntó Sully a Mike mientras se dirigían a la salida.

"Si, me olvidaba de que mañana es el aniversario del cambio de grito a risa" - Respondió Mike.

"*Suspiro* Será mejor prepararnos" - Sully.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿no estás emocionado?" - Mike.

"No es eso, es solo que..." - Sully.

"¿Todavía sigues triste por lo de Mary?" - Preguntó Mike pero Sully se limitó a responder.

"Ya no te preocupes, te aseguro que un día la volverás a ver" - Dijo Mike tratando de consolarlo.

"Eso quisiera" - Dijo Sully, los llegaron a la salida.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" - Dijo Mike y se retiró.

Sully se dirigió a su casa, caminó por las calles sin detenerse, al llegar a su casa cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó en su sofá, y minutos después comenzó a llorar en silencio, no soportaba el hecho de que no volvería ver a Mary.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, los dos se encontraban en la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en la universidad al aire libre.

"Hola Sully, que bueno que viniste" - Saludó Terry a Sully.

"Hola, ¿cómo les ha ido?" - Saludó Sully.

"Es bueno saber que estás vivo" - Terri.

"La verdad, a pesar de que fue algo...aterrador, resultó interesante sobrevivir un tiempo en el mundo humano" - Sully.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no nos cuentas sobre el mundo humano?" - Preguntó Terry algo emocionado.

"No sé qué quieres saber" - Respondió Sully.

"Pues, ¿qué cosas interesantes has visto?" - Terry.

"Bueno, para empezar lo más interesante fue... Sarrak" - Respondió Sully algo incomodo.

"¿Quien?" - Preguntó Terri.

"Escuchen, si quieren saber esto, debe ser en privado y no pueden decirle a nadie" - Dijo Sully algo preocupado.

"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Terry.

"Si quieren que les cuente, tiene que ser donde no nos oigan" - Sully, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a la parte más retirada.

"Bien, para empezar, casi toda la experiencia fue sobrevivir a un tipo llamado Sarrak" - Sully.

"¿Quién es?" - Preguntó Terry.

"Las cosas han cambiado, así como nosotros reemplazamos los gritos por risas, el mundo humano ha cambiado, está evolucionando muy rápido tecnológicamente" - Sully.

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?" - Preguntó Terri.

"Quizás... en realidad la tecnología no es lo que me preocupa, Sarrak es el problema" - Sully.

"¿Quién es Sarrak?" - Preguntó Terry.

"Sarrak, es la persona que está detrás del avance tecnológico, es el genio más grande del que haya sabido" - Respondió Sully algo preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" - Preguntó Terry.

"Él...él odia a la humanidad... peor... odia toda la vida orgánica y planea acabar con todo incluyéndonos" - Respondió Sully.

"Eso no suena muy bien" - Terri,

"La razón principal por la que no quiero que nadie más se entere es porque Randall está vivo" - Dijo Sully, esto impactó a Terry y terri.

"¿Lo conociste?" - Terry.

"Si, y está tratando de evitar que Sarrak efectué sus planes" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez en el mundo humano justo en las alcantarillas de una ciudad, se encontraba Randall esperando algo, de pronto otro monstruo apareció, este era alto, del tamaño de un humano promedio, su piel era café, tenía una cola, dos pies con tres dedos que terminaban en garras, tenía dos manos con cinco dedos que terminan en garras, su cabeza era similar a la de un lagarto, tenía dos cuernos de color rojo, cuatro ojos, los globos oculares eran de color azul claro, el iris era café, sin embargo, estaba ciego del ojo derecho inferior. Llevaba cargando una mochila vieja en la espalda.

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?" - Preguntón Randall serio.

"Si" - Dijo el monstruo, se quitó la mochila y de ella sacó unos rollos de papel.

"Es todo lo que pude conseguir" - Dijo el monstro, Randall revisó los rollos los cuales contenían planos de una casa vista desde arriba.

"Lo siento, pero nunca había visto un lugar tan reforzado" - Dijo el monstruo.

"Bien, esto puede servir" - Dijo Randall.

"¿Para qué rayos quieres eso?" - Preguntó el monstruo.

"Necesito información, necesito saber que planea Sarrak" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Quien?, no importa" - Dijo el monstruo.

"Vale, me voy" - Dijo Randall pero antes de irse el otro monstruo lo detuvo.

"Espera, ¿no me vas a pagar algo?" - Preguntó el monstruo.

"¿Y qué podrías querer?" - Randall.

"Hay cosas que se pueden cambiar por comida y en esa casa se ve que hay cosas buenas" - Respondió el monstruo.

"Ni hablar, es demasiado peligroso para ti" - Randall.

"Nada es demasiado peligroso" - Dijo el monstruo.

"Pero en este lugar hay cosas peores a las que hayas visto" - Randall.

"Ya te lo dije, nada es demasiado peligroso para mí" - Dijo el monstruo.

"Está bien, pero no quiero que te vean o que causes un problema, si vas a ir conmigo, debes hacer lo que te diga" - Randall.

"*Puff* Eres demasiado exagerado, yo jamás he dejado que me vieran los humanos" - Dijo el monstruo.

"En este lugar no hay humanos" - Randall.

"Vale, haré lo que digas, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" - Preguntó el monstruo.

"Randall, ¿y tú?" - Randall.

"Billy" - Respondió Billy.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron dos horas desde que Sully y Mike llegaron a la fiesta de la universidad, varios profesores dieron sus discursos referentes a la situación actual.

"*Suspiro* Recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que llegué a este lugar" - Dijo Mike.

"Cuando se entra la universidad es cuando empieza algo nuevo" - Sully.

"Bueno, nunca esperé que me expulsaran *una pequeña risa*" - Mike.

"Al parecer vinieron todos" - Sully.

"Si, por cierto, Carrie ha actuado muy extraño" - Mike.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó Sully un poco confundido.

"Solo mírala, casi no se ha acercado a su fraternidad" - Respondió Mike.

"Ahora que lo dices, es muy extraño, sobretodo porque en lugar de traer su viejo uniforme de fraternidad, lleva un traje azul verdoso" - Dijo Sully observando a Carrie quien actuaba de manera indiferente ante la situación.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Heather viste igual pero ella se lleva bien con sus compañeras" - Mike.

"Y ahora es el turno de los ex-profesores de que compartan su discurso, para empezar denle una fuerte bienvenida al ex-profesor Derek Knight" - Dijo la directora actual, acto seguido todos aplaudieron mientras Derek subía al escenario.

"Buenos días a todos, me da gusto ver muchas cara espeluznantes, justo lo que desayuno todos los días... sé que fue un chiste malo pero tengo que admitir que no estoy hecho para esto, todavía recuerdo cuando esta universidad enseñaba a los jóvenes a asustar... pero las cosas cambian... admitámoslo, los sustos estaban muriendo y había que innovar, todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin una persona en particular, fue uno de mis estudiantes... el señor James P. Sullivan, tenemos que agradecerle por el cambio, él no solo solucionó la crisis energética sino que solucionó las posibles crisis que vinieran en las generaciones futuras..." - Explicaba Derek.

"Por suerte no mencionó que me expulsaron" - Dijo Sully a Mike.

"Es una suerte" - Mike.

"Señor Sullivan, Señor Wazowski, parece que nunca se cansan de sorprenderme" - Dijo alguien detrás de ellos de manera educada, ambos voltearon para encontrase con Abigail Hardscrabble.

"Abigail, ¿a qué se refiere?" - Preguntó Sully un poco sorprendido por encontrarse con ella.

"Me refiero a que nadie sobrevive en el mundo humano tantos días y vive para contarlo" - Respondió Abigail.

"Bueno, hay que tener suerte" - Mike.

"Espero que haya preparado un buen discurso señor Sullivan y usted también señor Wazowski, porque a pesar de haber sido expulsados, ustedes supusieron un gran cambio, es muy seguro que pasen a los libros de historia" - Abigail.

"Igualmente" - Sully.

"James, Mike, que sorpresa verlos por aquí" - Saludó otra persona, los tres voltearon para ver que era Johnny Worthington III junto con varios de sus compañeros de fraternidad, todos llevaban puestos sus viejo suéteres que los identificaban.

"Johnny, ¿Có...cómo te ha ido?" - Saludó Sully.

"Bien, es muy interesante ver en que has convertido este lugar, pasar de ser un lugar de sustos a simple comedia" - Johnny.

"¿A qué has venido?" - Preguntó Mike serio.

"Miren, más que nada quiero decirles algo, acostumbrarme a ser comediante fue algo difícil, pero sobre todo... quiero pedirles perdón por cómo me porté con ustedes. Es que, en aquel entonces era un inmaduro... ahora he cambiado, la comedía a pesar de ser difícil que un niño no se asuste con verme, ha sido muy... no encuentro la palabra... divertida, pongámoslo así" - Johnny.

"El pasado es el pasado, los perdono" - Sully.

"Conmigo no será fácil" - Dijo Mike serio.

"Bueno, tampoco buscamos obligarte" - Johnny.

"Por cierto, veo que falta alguien" - Mike.

"¿Chip?, si, ha estado ocupado" - Johnny.

"He regresado" - Dijo Chip mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, llevaba puesto su traje azul verdoso, volteó a ver a Mike y Sully, los miró con una sonrisa ligera.

"Señor Sullivan, Señor Wazowski, es un placer verlos en esta fiesta tan... interesante, oí hablar sobre su pequeña experiencia en el mundo humano... por suerte están aquí con vida" - Saludó Chip sin cambiar su sonrisa, pero sus palabras aun siendo de manera elegante, presentaban una pequeña incomodidad ante el grupo, incluso Hardscrabble se sentía algo incomoda.

"Hola...*traga saliva*... hola Chip, ¿cómo te ha ido?" - Saludó Sully pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo andaba mal.

"Lo que has hecho con nuestra cultura, ha sido una gran innovación, mi padre siempre dice que hay que innovar y saber cómo innovar, nunca quedarse en el pasado, tenemos que agradecerle mucho este cambio. No solo supuso un alivio ante la crisis energética, también fue un cambio radical hacia nuestra cultura. Los sustos han muerto por completo, ahora surgen las risas, solo esperemos que duren mucho y no ocurra una situación inesperada" - Explicó Chip de manera calmada sin cambiar un gesto de su cara. Abigail se sentía rara, sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, las palabras que salían de la boca de Chip contenían algo que hacía sentir incomodo al grupo, era como si estuviera hablando algo que no fuera un monstruo. Los integrantes de ROR también se sentían incómodos, jamás habían experimentado algo así.

"Bueno... *tragar saliva*... siempre hay que... *se rasca la cabeza*... hay que estar preparados para el cambio" - Dijo Mike finalmente.

"Muy bien dicho, siempre hay que cambiar, no podemos estancarnos en un mismo lugar. Una empresa que no innova, suele ser una empresa destinada al fracaso, usted señor Sullivan, no solo ha salvado a Monsters Inc., también salvó a sus competidores, ¿no es algo curioso?, el competidor se salva gracias a la idea de otro, incluso si la idea llevara a un cambio radical a la forma de pensar de aquellos que dirigen la empresa... no solo eso, también hace que sus empleados tengan que cambiar sus ideologías y sus técnicas. Pasar de asustar a hacer reír es un golpe muy fuerte, sobre todo a quien no está preparado para un cambio radical, así como abrió las puertas para que gente nueva experimentara lo que es hacer reír a los niños, otras personas perdieron sus empleos. La mayoría de los profesores que trabajaban en esta institución no pudieron adaptarse al cambio y tuvieron que ser jubilados. En este mundo, siempre va a haber gente que esté en contra de lo nuevo, en contra de los cambios aunque estos sean en beneficio de la sociedad, ¿no es así señorita Hardscrabble?" - Explicó Chip sin cambiar su actitud o sus gestos. Al hacer la pregunta, dirigió su mirada a Abigail.

"Bueno... para... para alguien como yo... un cambio como... como este es muy... fuerte" - Respondió Abigail pero sus nervios no le permitían responder fluidamente, sobre todo con la mirada de Chip, era como si la misma maldad la estuviera mirando. Chip regresó su mirada al grupo.

"Una respuesta aceptable, todavía recuerdo haberla visto en las noticias y en los periódicos, hablando negativamente sobre el cambio, diciendo cosas como "los monstruos están hechos para asustar, no para hacer reír, se lleva en la sangre desde nuestro origen" o "es una humillación que un monstruo haga reír a los niños en lugar de asustarlos" porque a pesar de desconocer mucho sobre nuestro origen, nuestra gente se propuso el destino de asustar a la humanidad, es más que una tradición, es una liberación, el expresar todo... todo ese poder sobre alguien generalmente considerado débil, no solo es diversión, deber, es también un placer causar miedo, hay que admitirlo, nosotros sentimos placer al asustar, eso dicen algunos libros, pero quién sabe si es verdad. Por eso, durante cientos de generaciones, los monstruos siempre han asustado a los humanos, es muy fácil asustar a alguien que se encuentra en desventaja, sobre todo a los niños, porque un adulto tiene más fuerza. Actualmente el mundo está viviendo una decadencia total, la humanidad, ante tanto miedo, se ha encargado de la creación las armas más poderosas que se han conocido, supongo que han leído la historia de la humanidad, ¿no es así?, ellos han creado un arma capaz de provocar el fin de los tiempo, la bomba. Un arma capaz de provocar la destrucción de una ciudad entera en solo segundos, si saben algo de ciencia, este artefacto no solo es peligroso por la destrucción que provoca, sino por lo que viene a continuación, una enorme área radioactiva, la zona de la explosión prácticamente queda inhabitable. Quizá la felicidad en las nuevas generaciones puedan aliviar la tensión, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, asustar está en nuestra sangre o eso dicen los libros, pero la humanidad lleva la guerra en su sangre. No solo hay que preocuparse por lo que haga la humanidad, hacer reír a los niños no es tan placentero como asustarlos, muchos sienten placer al escuchar los gritos de los niños, la gente se acostumbró a oírlos por mucho tiempo, tanto que oír otra cosa hace que la gente se sienta rara. ¿cuánto tiempo queda antes de que se liberen las bestias?, todos, todo ser vivo lleva una bestia en su interior esperando a ser liberada, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que nuestras bestias internas exijan ser liberadas? ¿cuánto tiempo le queda a la humanidad antes de que sus bestias internas exijan ser liberadas? Eso, solo el destino nos lo dirá... aunque tal vez una buena forma de evitarlo o de posponer el proceso sea atreves de la educación, si logramos suprimir ese instinto a nuestras nuevas generaciones, es posible cambiar el destino, pero quien sabe, recuerden que la libertad no existe, solo el destino, ¿pero ese será nuestro destino?, es una pregunta sin respuesta, así es esto, el mundo es una enorme maquina, y nadie sabe a dónde se moverá. Otra cosa que me sorprende Abigail Hardscrabble, es que consiguiera aceptar el cambio y no cometer los actos que cometió el señor Waternoose" - Explicó Chip calmadamente y con su sonrisa ligera que nunca cambió durante la plática.

"Una... una plática entretenida Chip" - Dijo Johnny nervioso.

"Muy bien, siento tener que irme, pero tengo asuntos pendientes, y señor Sullivan, que tenga un buen día, le deseo bien en toda la vida" - Se despidió Chip y se marchó del lugar, en su camino se unieron Carrie y Heather quienes también se iban. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre el grupo.

"Bueno, realmente fue... una explicación interesante" - Dijo Mike tratando de calmarse.

"Si... Nunca... nunca había oído hablar a alguien así, un tema interesante, pero con una actitud... indiferente" - Dijo Abigail mientras se calmaba, sentía algo de sudor en su frente.

"Yo no... no recuerdo que él fuera así" - Dijo Sully.

"Esa actitud... aunque no asuste a un niño, le deja traumas" - Dijo Javier.

"No sé qué le pasa... es como si fuera otra persona... alguien que no conozco" - Dijo Johnny.

"Realmente... realmente es lo más perturbador que haya visto en mi vida" - Dijo Abigail.

"Igualmente" - Chet.

"Ha sido un discurso muy interesante, ahora denle una cálida bienvenida a la leyenda y ex-directora de esta universidad, Abigail Hardscrabble" - Dijo la directora.

"La verdad no tengo ganas de dar un discurso, no después de esto" - Abigail.

"Siento que esta plática ha durado horas" - Mike.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++

Varias horas después, Mike y Sully se encontraban caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

"Realmente no reconozco a este Chip" - Dijo Sully a Mike mientras caminaba.

"¿Crees que ha cambiado mucho?" - Mike.

"No lo creo, realmente es como si fuera otra persona, esa forma de hablar, esa forma de vestir. Es muy extraño, lo más extraño es que Carrie y Heather visten igual" - Respondió Sully.

"Quizás se metieron en algo raro" - Mike.

"Mike, Sully, esperen" - Dijo Abigail quien los iba alcanzando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully volteando hacia ella.

"Solo quería despedirme" - Dijo Abigail mientras le daba la mano a Sully, Sully le daba un apretón, después le dio la mano a Mike.

"Quiero recomendarles que se alejen de Chip, Carrie y Heather" - Dijo Abigail.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" - Preguntó Mike algo extrañado.

"No lo recordaba, pero el color de sus trajes me lo dijo todo, ese color representa a los mechanists" - Respondió Abigail.

"¿Mechanists?" - Mike.

"Busquen un libro que se llama... creo que era "Crisis de sustos", hay un capítulo titulado "El peligro de los Mechanists", ahí sabrán a que me refiero con tener cuidado" - Respondió Abigail y se marchó.

"Adiós" - Dijeron los dos antes de continuar con su camino.

" Eso fue raro" - Mike.

"Mira esto" - Dijo Sully a Mike mostrándole un papel con un número.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Mike.

"No lo sé, pero me lo dio Hardscrabble" - Respondió Sully, mientras tanto, lejos de ellos se encontraba Chip observándolos a distancia, después sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

"Creo que sospechan de nosotros" - Dijo Chip.

"De momento no hagas nada hasta que realmente representen un verdadero problema. Por ahora quiero que investigues tú y los otros a Abigail Hardscrabble" - Dijo Sarrak por teléfono.

"Ahora mismo" - Dijo Chip y colgó.


	13. Capitulo 13: El verdadero mal

Capitulo 13: El verdadero mal

Era de noche en el mundo humano, Waternoose se encontraba en un almacén abandonado en medio de una jungla, Garrett estaba afuera recargado sobre la puerta.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí, sal de donde quiera que estés" - Dijo Waternoose, de momento no obtuvo respuesta.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los monstruos, Mike se ubicaba en la oficina de Sully.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Sully.

"Ya investigué lo que nos dijo Hardscrabble" - Mike.

"¿Qué cosa?" - Sully.

"Lo de los Mechanists" - Mike.

"¿Mechanists?" - Sully.

"¿No te acuerdas?" - Mike.

"¿Mechanists?... ah, ya me acuerdo, que encontraste sobre eso" - Sully.

"Parece que fue hace como 500 años, no tiene muy claro el año, pero los mechanists al parecer fueron una facción religiosa de los humanos dedicada al avance tecnológico. Fueron los que casi acaban con los sustos debido a que mucha gente ya estaban adquiriendo su maquinaria para evitar que los niños se asustaran, la seguridad aumento en la ciudad gracias a las invenciones de los mechanists, pero por alguna razón desaparecieron, no se explica por qué. El que cuenta esto, fue el único que sobrevivió de los ocho que enviaron para explorar la razón de por qué estaba ocurriendo esto, pero los descubrieron los mechanists y acabaron con ellos. Los mechanists se representan con un engranaje y vestimenta verde azulado" - Mike.

"¿Un engrane?, ¿no es ese el logo de Sarrak?" - Sully.

"No solo eso, el nombre de su empresa es el nombre de esta facción, al parecer, Sarrak quiere revivir a los mechanists" - Mike.

"Ahora entiendo porque Hardscrabble nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con aquellos tres. No quiero lanzar sospechas pero yo diría que se han aliado a Sarrak" - Sully.

"Si es así, hay que decirle a alguien" - Mike.

"Mike, no es tan sencillo, no tomarán en cuenta una especulación, sus trajes no dicen nada. Necesitamos pruebas para demostrarlo" - Sully.

"Rayos" - Mike.

"De momento hay que hacerle caso a Hardscrabble" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Bien, si no vas a aparecer, me largo!" - Exclamó Waternoose.

"Siento el retraso" - Dijo Sarrak mientras entraba al almacén por otra puerta.

"¿Qué?, ¿un humano?" - Preguntó Waternoose algo desconcertado.

"¿Esperabas que fuera un monstruo?, no importa, me llamo Sarrak Easton director general de Mechanists Ind." - Respondió Sarrak calmadamente.

"Henry Waternoose, soy... soy ex-director general de Monsters Inc." - Waternoose.

"Encantado de conocerte, supongo que tienes preguntas sobre por qué te traje hasta aquí" - Dijo Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera.

"Si y también quiero saber cómo nos encontraste" - Waternoose.

"Tengo contactos en todo el mundo, y la razón por la que te traje hasta aquí es porque quiero hacer una alianza" - Sarrak.

"¿Una alianza?" - Waternoose, Garrett estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Si, sé que tienes problemas con dos sujetos, Wazowski y Sullivan" - Sarrak.

"¿Có...cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Waternoose algo impactado.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo contactos en todo el mundo, se que ellos fueron los responsables de que estés aquí" - Sarrak.

"Si, pero la verdad es que ya no me interesa la venganza" - Waternoose.

"¿Vas a dejar que te venzan un par de tontos?" - Preguntó Sarrak sin cambiar su actitud.

"¿Por qué te interesa esto?" - Waternoose.

"Verás, ellos me han provocado algunos problemas, no puedo dejar pasar por alto todo esto así que necesito tu ayuda" - Sarrak.

"Hazlo tu mismo" - Waternoose.

"¿Enserio dejarás que ellos dos se burlen de ti? ¿Vas a dejar que se queden con lo que es tuyo? ¿Vas dejar que manchen tu nombre?" - Sarrak.

"No me interesa lo que digas, de todos modos ya no puedo recuperar lo que es mío, no me queda nada" - Contestó Waternoose desilusionado.

"Waternoose, yo puedo darte algo mejor, ¿no te parece trabajar como vicepresidente en mi compañía?" - Preguntó Sarrak,

"¿Trabajar para ti?, ¡ni loco!" - Waternoose.

"Deja a un lado los prejuicios, tu y yo podemos convertirnos en la compañía más grande del mundo" - Sarrak.

"¿Y en qué te podría servir?" - Preguntó Waternoose desilusionado.

"Tus conocimientos sobre empresas serán de gran ayuda, imagina tu nombre junto al mío, imagina la fama, te puedo otorgar los mejores lujos" - Sarrak.

"Suena tentador, pero solo sería un ayudante oculto" - Waternoose.

"Tu nombre será conocido en todo el mundo, ¿prefieres estar aquí sobreviviendo, buscando comida? ¿No quieres estar en una lujosa casa? Puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu amigo" - Sarrak.

" _Vamos, acepta_ " - Pensó Garrett al oír las propuestas de Sarrak.

"Es interesante, ¿y solo tengo que ayudarte a vengarnos de esa bola verde y ese saco de pelos?" - Waternoose.

"Exacto" - Sarrak.

"¿Y qué pasa si nos atrapan?" - Waternoose,

"Tengo un gran plan, podemos deshacernos de ellos dos sin que nadie se entere" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, en ese caso te ayudaré" - Waternoose.

" _¡Sí!_ " - Exclamó Garrett por dentro feliz al oír la respuesta.

"Solo quiero preguntarte ¿por qué no estás sorprendido por verme?" - Waternoose.

"En este mundo, ya no queda nada que me sorprenda" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Vale, pues en marcha" - Waternoose.

"Pero antes, quiero que respondas a unas cuantas preguntas" - Sarrak.

"¿Preguntas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas?" - Preguntó Waternoose algo extrañado.

"Solo serán unas simples preguntas" - Sarrak.

"Bien, pues adelante" - Waternoose.

"Para empezar, ¿donde se ubica tu mundo?" - Preguntó Sarrak sin cambiar su actitud.

" _Esto no me gusta nada_ " - Pensó Garrett al oír esa pregunta.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" - Waternoose.

"Solo soy un hombre muy curioso, vamos, piensa en lo que obtendrás, no dejes que unas simples preguntas te detengan" - Sarrak.

"Bien, te lo diré, muy pocos saben de esto incluyéndome, muchos creen que nuestro mundo se ubica en un universo paralelo pero no es así, nos encontramos en una isla en este mismo planeta" - Waternoose.

"¿Una isla?" - Sarrak.

"Si, es un lugar donde ningún humano puede ir" - Waternoose.

"Un lugar así solo puede ser el triangulo de las bermudas, el lugar donde todo falla" - Sarrak.

"Correcto" - Waternoose.

"Muy bien, para ocultar una isla se necesita de una gran máquina que genere un escudo, ¿no es cierto?" - Dijo Sarrak, a Waternoose ni a Garrett les gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Bueno, si... en nuestro mundo hay una torre cuadrada que sirve para generar un escudo que vuelve invisible nuestro mundo y crea fallos en los barcos y aviones que se acerquen, nadie puede entrar" - Waternoose.

"Que interesante, otra pregunta ¿cómo es que tu mundo funciona con los sonidos humanos como gritos o risas?" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué?" - Watenoose.

"Sé que es físicamente imposible que los sonidos de una determinada especie se conviertan en energía eléctrica sin pasar por un proceso, ¿cómo es que ocurre eso en tu mundo?" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, que yo sepa la misma torre tiene un sistema complicado que detecta los sonidos humanos y los transforma en energía" - Waternoose.

"¿Y cómo funciona los portales que utilizan para venir a nuestro mundo?" - Sarrak.

"Esto... cada sitio que tenga una puerta, usa una antena especial conectada a una computadora, detecta cuando la puerta está encendida y si dicha puerta existe o sea si hay dos puertas, una de armario y otra que se usa como portal. El tamaño de la antena y la potencia dependen de la cantidad de puertas que se desee tener activadas a la vez. generalmente cada puerta tiene un número único para poder llamarlas y para poder fabricarlas" - Waternoose.

"¿Ese número es muy importante?" - Sarrak.

"En realidad no, los números son un registro, sirven para tener un inventario de cada puerta y donde se encuentra dicha puerta. La CDA tiene unos servidores que contienen un registro de todas las puertas existentes en nuestro mundo y donde se ubican, también deciden si quieren bloquear una puerta en el sentido de impedir su fabricación y donde impedir dicha fabricación. En pocas palabras, puede existir una puerta sin número, los números no tienen nada que ver con que una antena esté en funcionamiento" - Waternoose.

"Así que si alguien quiere, puede hacer una puerta a digamos, la entrada principal de una casa abandonada sin número y solo con tener dicha antena funcionaría, ¿me equivoco?" - Sarrak.

"No, pero puede existir el riesgo de que ya exista dicha puerta y se usen a la vez, por suerte no pasaría nada más que las antenas se dañen" - Waternoose.

"Por cierto, ¿Esos números tendrá registrado también algún perfil?" - Sarrak.

"Si, también se tiene un registro de todos los niños y a que puerta pertenecen, si una puerta es destruida por razones como que dejen de creer en nosotros, el perfil se borra pero su número sigue en el sistema, así evitamos que se dupliquen las puertas por error, lo mejor de estos números es que al consultarlos, podemos acceder a las características de cada puerta y así fabricarlas a mano, pero no se hace, las maquinas lo hacen todo" - Waternoose.

"¿Y cómo le hacen para conseguir las características de una puerta nueva?" - Sarrak.

"Es algo complicado, lo que hacemos es enviar a unos espías para que revisen las actas de nacimiento y cuando vemos que ha nacido un niño, lo buscamos y observamos si su cuarto tiene un armario, esperamos uno o dos años y hacemos un perfil, y creamos una puerta nueva" - Respondió Waternoose algo confiado.

"Bien, ultima pregunta, ¿Qué te gustaría hacerle a Wazowski y Sullivan?" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué?" - Waternoose.

"Dime ¿qué te gustaría hacerles?, yo puedo hacer lo que tú quieras" - Sarrak.

"No... no lo sé... yo..." - Waternoose.

"¿Quieres una sugerencia?, sería bueno convertirlos en sirvientes" - Sarrak.

"Tal vez... hacerlos sufrir por el resto de sus vidas" - Respondió Waternoose con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Suena interesante, de hecho sé cómo hacerlos sufrir" - Sarrak.

"Bien, ahora ¿qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Waternoose confiado pero Sarrak se quedo mirando al suelo por unos segundos.

"La ira a veces conlleva a tomar malas decisiones al igual que las demás emociones" - Dijo Sarrak y después levantó la cabeza y miró a Waternoose directo a los ojos.

"¿Te das cuenta que acabas de vender a tu pueblo por una tentación?" - Preguntó Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera, Waternoose empezó a sentirse extraño.

"Querías venganza, querías fama, lujos, y no te diste cuenta que me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora sé cómo crear una puerta y hacerla funcionar. Eres responsable de adelantar el reloj del apocalipsis de tu mundo" - Sarrak.

"¿Q...qué?" - Preguntó Waternoose algo impactado.

" _Esto no es bueno_ " - Pensó Garrett.

"¿Sabes que viniste directo a la boca del lobo? - Sarrak.

"Yo..." - Waternoose.

"¿Cómo los harías sufrir?" - Sarrak.

"Yo...yo" - Waternoose.

"¿Los dejarías encerrados en una celda por el resto de sus idas?, ¿los esclavizarías?, ¿los matarías lentamente?" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué...qué demonios?" - Waternoose.

"¿Te daría places hacerlos sufrir?" - Sarrak.

"Maldito... en..¡enfermo!" - Waternoose.

"¿Te da placer asustar a la gente?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Waternoose no podía responder.

"Tengo entendió que a tu especie le da placer asustar tanto como a los humanos les da placer hacer guerras" - Sarrak.

"N... no... esas son tonterías que se inventaron para motivar a nuestra gente" - Respondió Waternoose algo aterrado.

"Pues, por lo que veo, parece mentira" - Sarrak.

"¡Te digo la verdad!, ¡esas son mentiras!" - Exclamó Waternoose.

"Como dice una frase: "Mi pueblo perece por falta de conocimiento" ¿Tus mentiras te hacen feliz?" - Preguntó Sarrak pero al oír la pregunta, Waternoose sintió algo extraño, recordó a ese niño preguntando algo como eso.

"¿Qui...quién eres?" - Waternoose.

"Yo...soy el padre de las maquinas" - Respondió Sarrak, Waternoose sintió un miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, lo mismo sintió Garrett.

"No... no, ¡no es posible!" - Waternoose.

"Si, yo fui el que creo a ese niño que tu robaste, ¿sabías que robar es un delito?" - Sarrak.

"Yo... no quise..." - Waternoose.

"Dime, ¿tus padres te deseaban?" - Sarrak.

"Ellos..." - Waternoose.

"¿Te deseaban?... ¿o solo querían a un heredero que mantuviera la compañía a flote?" - Interrumpió Sarrak.

"Me..." - Waternoose.

"Solo querían a un heredero, ¿no te das cuenta que solo fuiste una herramienta de tus padres?, tus padres no te amaban, solo querían que heredaras la compañía con el fin de que no cayera en otras manos y que se viniera para abajo. No es de extrañar, muchas familias hacen eso, se casan cuando descubren que sus números están llegando a rojo y así evitan tal cosa. Mis padres me amaban, lamentablemente murieron, mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre murió por una negligencia. En cuanto a usted, sus padres realmente no lo querían, solo lo utilizaron" - Sarrak.

"Eres... ¡eres un maldito!" - Waternoose.

"Por lo que veo, te gustan las mentiras, a la mayoría de la gente le gustan las mentiras, eso les hace felices, la gente es feliz con las mentiras porque la vida real es cruel. La gente desea estar en un mundo de fantasías porque la vida es cruel" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo lo que haces?" - Waternoose.

"¿Qué quiero?, quiero crear un mundo perfecto. Imagine un mundo donde no hay guerras, donde no hay hambre, y donde no hay riquezas. Lamentablemente, ustedes no son bienvenidos en ese mundo, las maquinas son las únicas que pueden coexistir en paz, usted no es bienvenido en la era del metal" - Sarrak.

"¿Pi.. piensas matar a todos incluyendo a tu especie?" - Preguntó Waternoose asustado.

"Si, yo antes creía que el objetivo de la humanidad era convertirse en dios, pero me equivoque. Todos lo único que quieren es la autodestrucción. intenté ayudarlos pero me rechazaron porque querían defender sus ideologías, querían mantener la economía, querían mantener un sistema podrido, en ese momento me di cuenta de que debían ser reemplazados" - Sarrak.

"Estas enfermo" - Waternoose.

"¿Enfermo?, yo no secuestro a niños para convertirlos en ganado" - Sarrak.

"Tú eres un genocida" - Waternoose.

"Debe saber una cosa, al principio pensé en perdonar a tu especie, fue cuando descubrí que en verdad existían, pensé que era un gran hallazgo una especie de origen aleatorio, pero volví a equivocarme, no son de origen aleatorio, son descendientes de la humanidad, rechazados, o al menos es lo que dicen los libros que no quieren que tu gente sepa. Lo que realmente me hizo saber el destino que les corresponde fue saber que su comportamiento era el de los humanos. Un humano sensible sentiría lastima por ustedes. Solo mírate, han convertido su mundo en una prisión, por todo lo que han hecho, ahora están aprisionados en esa isla, no pueden salir sin que la humanidad descubra su existencia" - Sarrak.

"Nosotros no somos como los humanos" - Waternoose.

"No, físicamente no, pero si utilizan el mismo sistema económico, académico y demás cosas. Lo que han hecho es copiarse de nosotros y ¿sabes cómo lo sé?... Boggs me lo dijo" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Esa estúpida lagartija?" - Waternoose.

"Veo que no les agradan los reptiles, pero sí, él me lo dijo y lo hizo porque odia a su especie, el tuvo una hija con una humana y lamentablemente para él, murió su "esposa"" - Sarrak.

"Es..." - Waternoose.

"¿Una traición?, la verdad no me importa, pero gracias a él, se de tu mundo, y sé que también deben morir, ese es el destino de todos, morir" - Sarrak.

"Nunca te saldrás con la tuya" - Waternoose.

"Si es así, intente matarme, muéstrame a esa bestia que llevas dentro, ¿tienes el valor para mancharte las manos de sangre? ¿Tienes el valor de matar con tus propias manos?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Waternoose no sabía qué hacer, en eso, Sarrak se acercó a él.

"Quiero ver a esa bestia que llevas dentro... espera, no puedes mostrármela, porque no existe, solo eres un cobarde como el resto de tu especie, el mundo está compuesto de cobardes como tú, ninguno tiene una bestia porque en el fondo solo tienen miedo, viven una paranoia todo el tiempo. Sé que tu mayor miedo es morir, es el miedo que el 99% de los habitantes de este planeta poseen, y sabes algo, yo soy la muerte para ustedes. ¿Te doy miedo? Sé que tienes miedo, se que sabes que estás frente a un dios" - Sarrak.

"Eres un jodido psicópata" - Waternoose.

"Y tú eres un perdedor, no vales para nada, nadie te quiere, nadie llorará tu muerte. Tú no eres nada" - Dijo Sarrak, Waternoose realmente no sabía que pensar.

"Le diré algo, yo ya he matado, la primera vez que maté, no sentí nada, porque sé que lo que estoy matando no es más que un simple insecto, ni más ni menos" - Sarrak.

"Maldito púdrete" - Waternoose.

"Señor Waternoose, Dígame, ¿cree que a alguien le importaría que usted desapareciera? ¿Cree que a alguien le importa su vida? ¿Por qué sigue viviendo? ¿Qué lo motiva a seguir vivo?" - Preguntó Sarrak pero Waternoose no contestó.

"Usted es muy débil, nunca cuestionó esta invitación, se dejó manipular fácilmente por alguien que no conocía, respondió mis preguntas sin casi cuestionar. Nunca, no y jamás tendrás el valor para atacarme, y es la verdad, ¿aun tienes razones para seguir con vida?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"Yo..." - Waternoose.

"Vendiste a tu pueblo, ¿Tiene razones para seguir vivo?" - Preguntó Sarrak pero Waternoose no contestó.

"Le repito, ¿Tiene razones para seguir vivo?" - Sarrak.

"N...no" - Respondió Waternoose en voz baja.

"¿Cree que debería seguir vivo después de lo que hizo?" - Preguntó Sarrak sin cambiar su actitud calmada.

"No" - Respondió Waternoose triste, le empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos, en eso, Sarrak sacó una pistola con silenciador de su traje.

"¿Quiere hacerlo usted o lo hago yo?" - Pregunto Sarrak.

"Da igual" - Dijo Waternoose bajando la vista, Sarrak caminó detrás de Waternoose, apuntó el arma a su cabeza y disparó. Garrett observó la situación a escondidas, Waternoose estaba muerto.

"Adiós, señor Waternoose" - Dijo Sarrak de manera indiferente, después miró a donde estaba Garrett, cuando Garrett se dio cuenta huyó del lugar.

"¡Ayuda!" - Gritó Garrett pero no había nadie cerca, siguió corriendo por la jungla pidiendo ayuda, pero por accidente su pie se atoró en una rama y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra, quedó inconsciente.

Cuando Garrett despertó, aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y vio que frente a él estaba Sarrak mirándolo con una sonrisa ligera, el arma aun la tenía en la mano.

"Por favor" - Suplicó Garrett, Sarrak apuntó a la cabeza de Garrett.

"Por favor, se lo suplico" - Suplicó Garrett, corrían lagrimas de sus ojos, Sarrak solo disparó matando a Garrett, Sarrak guardó su arma y se fue caminando sin cambiar su cara, le daba igual haberlos matado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mientras tanto, el día de hoy se estrena el nuevo MechaTel V2 con un precio de 400 dólares, el nuevo modelo de teléfono creado por la compañía mechanists Ind. Su lanzamiento se ha realizado en todo el mundo, superando las expectativas estimadas, el MechaTel V2 ha roto records en ventas llegando a agotarse en casi todas las tiendas. Por otra parte las acciones de los competidores han empezado a caer en picada, ahora mismo los directores se han puesto en marcha con el fin de evitar esta crisis. Ahora vamos con algunas entrevistas" - Comunicaban los noticieros.

"Si, pues aquí estamos en una de las mejores tiendas de móviles, como pueden ver, hay filas que abarcan cuadras" - Informó una periodista.

"Señor, díganos, ¿para que es toda esta fila?" - Preguntó la periodista a un joven.

"Bueno... pues... estamos formados para comprar el nuevo MechaTel V2" - Respondió el joven algo nervioso.

"Joven, ¿cómo se siente después de haber adquirido el nuevo MechaTel V2?" - Preguntó la periodista a alguien que ya había adquirido el teléfono.

"Bien, estoy muy emocionado, nunca había visto este tipo de teléfonos y lo mejor es que está a un precio increíble" - Respondió el joven emocionado.

"Hey, ¿Cómo se sienten después de haber comprado el MechaTel V2?" - Preguntó la periodista a un grupo de jóvenes que iban caminado.

"Oh, pues no sabe lo que se siente, estoy súper contenta con este teléfono" - Respondió una joven.

"¿Y usted?" - Periodista.

"Pues bien" - Respondió otro joven tratando de esconderse entre el grupo por los nervios.

"Pues ahí lo tienen, el MechaTel V2 ha resultado ser uno de los mejores teléfonos móviles. En otras noticias, en Washington D. C. asesinan a un señor de 39 años, al parecer intentó colarse en una de las filas para adquirir el MechaTel V2, por suerte las autoridades tienen todo bajo control" - En todos los noticieros se hablaba de la salida del nuevo teléfono de Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Randall estaba escondido en un callejón leyendo un periódico que sacó de la basura.

"Acciones de GoodMovil caen en picada, posible quiebra" - Leyó Randall.

"Mira, lo conseguí al fin" - Dijo Billy acercándose a Randall mientras le mostraba un teléfono de Sarrak.

"¿Te lo has robado? No sé para qué quieres eso, ¿para hacer bromas?" - Randall.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Nunca pensé que los humanos llegaran a inventar este tipo de cosas" - Billy.

"Yo no quiero nada que venga de Sarrak" - Randall.

"¿Qué tienes contra él?" - Billy.

"El es un psicópata genocida" - Randall.

"Bueno, pero inventa cosas increíbles" - Billy.

"Será mejor que te vayas preparando, en una semana y media vamos a entrar en aquella casa" - Randall.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" - Billy.

"Necesito hacer un buen plan" - Randall.

* * *

 **Pues, ahí está el verdadero mal. Me pregunto si alguien pensó que realmente habría una alianza.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Advertencia indirecta

Capitulo 14: Advertencia indirecta

Sully se encontraba haciendo los deberes de siempre en su oficina, Mike seguía con su trabajo de siempre. El día era como todos a excepción de una cosa, los demás empleados no podían evitar prestarle atención a Carrie William debido a su actitud la cual era totalmente indiferente, era como si fuera una maquina.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de Sully.

"Pase" - Respondió Sully a la vez que entró un monstruo con cabeza de pájaro, plumas color negro, pies de pájaro pero tentáculos como manos.

"Aquí está lo de hoy" - Dijo el monstruo mientras le entregaba un sobre con unas fotos, Sully las revisó, eran fotos de Carrie.

"Por ahora no ha hecho nada sospechoso" - Dijo el monstruo.

"Bien, aquí tienes lo de hoy" - Dijo Sully entregándole un sobre con dinero, el monstruo tomó el dinero y se retiró.

" _Carrie, en que te has metido_ " - Pensaba Sully e intentó concentrarse en sus deberes.

El día pasaba, los monstruos seguían recolectando risas como lo hacían de costumbre, todo era normal.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron las horas, ya era momento de que todos los empleados se fueran a casa, Sully cerró su oficina con llave.

Mike se despedía de sus compañeros.

"Hoy estuviste bien Fungus" - Dijo Mike mientras se iba.

"Igualmente" - Dijo Fungus, en eso vio que Carrie iba en otra dirección y a la vez que observaba a sus alrededores con la esperanza de que no la siguieran.

" _Quien sabe que estará haciendo_ " - Pensó Fungus.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Por qué estás en contra de Sarrak?" - Preguntó Billy a Randall, los dos se ubicaban en un callejón en el mundo humano, era de día.

"Por una razón y es la razón por la que quiero acabar con él" - Respondió Randall.

"¿Cuál?, él no le ha hecho nada a nadie y por lo que he visto, él le ha hecho un gran bien a la humanidad" - Billy.

"Sí, ha hecho cosas impresionantes, pero no sabes quién es realmente" - Randall.

"Tú lo que buscas es que la humanidad no avance" - Billy.

"No, todo lo contrario, pero él no hace todo esto por simple altruismo, lo hace para ocultar lo que realmente planea" - Randall.

"¿Y qué es eso que planea?" - Billy.

"Quiere acabar con toda la vida orgánica" - Randall.

"No se ve que sea un tipo tan malo" - Billy.

"Lo dices porque nunca has visto su verdadero ser" - Randall.

"Bah, tú te lo estás inventando" - Billy.

"Él ha tratado de matarme varias veces" - Randall.

"Me es imposible creerte y si realmente te quiere matar es porque le hiciste algo" - Billy.

"Si, lo traicioné, yo trabajé con él y lo traicioné" - Dijo Randall bajando un poco la cabeza.

"¿Es broma?, increíble, un monstruo y un humano trabajando juntos" - Dijo Billy con tono de burla.

"¿Puedes guardar un secreto por mi?" - Preguntó Randall serio.

"Lo intentaré" - Billy.

"¿Alguna vez has oído de que un monstruo se asuste por un humano?" - Randall.

"*Risa a carcajadas* No me digas que te da miedo un simple humano" - Billy.

"Él no es un simple humano, es algo mas, es... él es el fin de todo" - Randall.

"Déjate de payasadas" - Billy.

"Descubrí todo lo que hacía y lo que planeaba. Mató al líder de una de sus competencias junto con su familia, según sus archivos secretos, esa competencia intentó sabotearle, pero falló. Sarrak se dio cuenta y acabó con él... lo peor es que le obligó a matar a su propia familia, desenterró los secretos más profundos de su competencia, lo destruyó psicológicamente hasta que se doblegara, le ordenó matar a su familia y después hizo que se suicidara" - Randall.

"No creo que alguien pueda hacer algo así" - Billy.

"Destruí todos sus archivos, sus planes... pero él me descubrió, me vio destruyendo todo y cuando me di cuenta, lo vi... me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa ligera, me dijo "¿por qué te preocupas por los demás?" sus palabras me hicieron sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, solo veía sus ojos y lo que realmente veía era algo mas, esa mirada no podía ser de un simple ser humano o un monstruo... era de un algo... algo mas allá de lo que comprendemos" - Randall.

"Esas son tonterías" - Billy.

"Sarrak no es un simple megalómano, es el mal puro... es un genocida que quiere reemplazarlos a todos por maquinas" - Randall.

"Te creeré cuando lo vea" - Billy.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente en monstruopolis, Sully había recibido nueva información de ese monstruo misterioso y aun no había nada sospechoso.

Mike estaba realizando su trabajo, aun así, no podía dejar de mirar a Carrie, sabía que estaba tramando algo pero no podía descubrir que era lo que tramaba.

Llegó la hora de descanso, todos fueron a almorzar, sin embargo, Fungus notó que Carrie iba en otra dirección, le parecía extraño así que decidió espiarla. Carrie caminó por un pasillo familiar para Fungus, a él no le daba buena espina eso, pero no sabía que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Carrie entró al sótano donde antes se encontraba Waternoose, a Fungus realmente no le gustaba eso pero aun así continuó siguiéndola. Llegó a donde estaba la maquina que construyó Waternoose, ahí se encontraba una caja misteriosa con el logo de Mechanists Ind. Carrie abrió la caja y de ella sacó un extraño dispositivo, después se fue por un pasillo. Fungus intentó acercarse para averiguar que había en esa caja. De pronto, detrás de él, apareció el monstruo que le estaba siguiendo, era el monstruo que Sully había contratado, tenía la habilidad de camuflaje, de su pico saco una pequeña cámara y empezó a tomar fotos de Fungus, después se dirigió a donde estaba Carrie.

Antes de que Fungus llegara a la caja, por accidente tiró una lata de gritos que había aun lado, se congeló al oír el ruido y observo a Carrie la cual se había detenido. Carrie sin pensarlo sacó una pistola con silenciador de su traje y regresó a donde estaba la caja. Fungus huyó lo más rápido que podía, el monstruo que estaba espiando a Carrie, de inmediato se ocultó. Carrie observo el lugar y no encontró nada por lo que regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Fungus huyó del sótano con la esperanza de que no lo hubieran visto, no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento se le ocurrió una cosa, buscó un teléfono y llamó a la CDA.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Sarrak.

"Señor Sarrak, ha llegado una carta para usted" - Llamó el mayor domo de Sarrak, el cual tenía la apariencia de un hombre de edad avanzada.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" - Preguntó Sarrak mientras tomaba la carta, la carta era anónima.

Carta: _Sarrak, quiero hablar con usted, quiero verlo en Central Park en 12 días a las 7:00 PM, ¡no se le ocurra faltar!_

"Me pregunto quién será, bueno, no hay que incumplir con la invitación" - Dijo Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Entonces, ¿estaba en ese sótano?" - Preguntó Sully al monstruo que había contratado.

"Así es y parece que Fungus también se encontraba ahí, solo que él parecía que la estaba investigando" - Respondió el monstro, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

"Sully abre la puerta" - Dijo Mike, Sully abrió la puerta, vio que Mike estaba algo alterado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Es Carrie, llegaron algunos agentes de la CDA y se la han llevado, no se sabe por qué" - Respondió Mike alterado.

"Bien, me retiro" - Dijo el monstruo.

"¿Quién es él?" - Mike.

"Es Robert, lo contraté para que vigilara a Carrie" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, Carrie había sido liberada debido a que no había pruebas de que conspirara en Monster Inc. Ella regresó a su trabajo, ignoró a los demás quienes la miraba. Todos sabían que alguien la denunció por conspirar pero no se encontraron pruebas. Siguió caminando hasta su puesto de trabajo, al entrar vio a Fungus quien se estaba preparando.

Fungus notó que Carrie le estaba mirando, eso no le daba buena espina, después de unos segundos, Carrie se dirigió a su puesto para prepararse.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

"Muy listo" - Dijo Randall quien observaba la casa de Sarrak.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Billy.

"Suele cambiar la rutina de los guardias cada dos horas" - Randall.

"Eso va a ser un gran reto" - Dijo Billy algo emocionado.

"No será nada divertido que te descubran" - Randall.

"Eso es lo interesante, evitar que te descubran" - Billy.

"No sé cómo te puede fascinar eso" - Randall.

"Es divertido para mí, entrar a una casa, robar y evitar que te descubran" - Billy.

"Creo que ya sé porque te desterraron" - Randall.

"No es nada de los que crees" - Billy.

"Vamos, dime porque te desterraron" - Billy.

"No quiero hablar de eso" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Era de noche, Fungus se dirigía a su casa, caminó por varios minutos, al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta con llave, accionó un pequeño interruptor en la pared pero la luz no encendía.

"Qué raro" - Dijo Fungus observando el foco del techo, Caminó hasta la cocina donde sacó unas velas, subió hasta su recamara y se sentó frente a un escritorio, sacó un libro del escritorio y comenzó a leer desde una página que tenía marcada.

"Un monstruo y un humano, un libro muy interesante" - Dijo alguien detrás de él, Fungus volteó de golpe para encontrarse con Chip Goff sentado sobre su cama.

"¿¡Qu... quién... quién eres tú!?" - Preguntó Fungus asustado.

"Me encantan los libros, sobre todo los más controversiales. Un mosntruo y un humano, de hace cuatro años, supongo que sabes que trataron de prohibirlo porque daba el mensaje de que los monstruos y humanos podían coexistir en paz, sobretodo, amor entre especies" - Chip.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" - Preguntó Fungus asustado.

"Soy Chip Goff y no te molestes en presentarte, se quién eres" - Chip.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" - Fungus.

"Es desagradable que un tontito como tú se interponga en el camino de nuestro padre" - Chip.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" - Fungus.

"Denunciaste a Carrie, casi pones en peligro el plan de nuestro padre" - Chip.

"No... no era mi intensión" - Fungus.

"¿No? Supongo que por accidente llamaste a la CDA. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Evitar lo que ocurrió con Randall?" - Dijo Chip con una sonrisa ligera.

"¿Lo conoces?" - Fungus.

"No exactamente, mi padre sí. Randall es un tipo muy escurridizo" - Chip.

"¿Qué quieren de él?" - Fungus.

"Traicionó a nuestro padre y por lo tanto debe morir" - Chip.

"Escucha, no tiene porque ser así..." - Fungus.

"*Una pequeña risa* Pobre Fungus, preocupándose por alguien que te trató mal" - Chip.

"Él cambió, yo lo sé" - Fungus.

"Suficiente, es hora de acabar con esto" - Dijo Chip sacó una pistola con silenciador de su traje.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?" - Preguntó Fungus muy asustado.

"Te interpusiste en el camino de nuestro padre y por lo tanto debes morir" - Respondió Chip serio.

"¡Espera! No tiene porqué ser *Disparo*" - Suplicó Fungus pero Chip lo ignoró y le disparó en la cabeza matándolo, después guardó el arma en su traje y salió por la puerta tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Era de día, Sully, Mike y varios empleados se encontraban en el funeral de Fungus. También se encontraban varios familiares de Fungus quienes lloraban por su muerte.

"No sé quien pudo haber hecho eso" - Dijo Mike algo triste.

"Lo mismo me pregunto" - Dijo Sully algo triste.

Pasaron algunas horas, Sully y Mike se dirigían a la salida cuando vieron a alguien familiar frente a ellos, era Abigail.

"Abigail ¿qué hace aquí?" - Sully.

"Lamento la muerte de su amigo Fungus" - Abigail.

"¿Le conociste?" - Sully.

"No exactamente, leí sobre él hace varios años, cuando hubo el escándalo de la conspiración con Randall" - Abigail.

"¿Por qué viniste?" - Mike.

"Vine a buscarlos a ustedes" - Abigail.

"¿Por qué?" - Mike.

"Quiero advertirles que tengan cuidado con Carrie y los otros dos" - Abigail.

"Carrie no hizo nada, hay testigos" - Sully.

"No, pero sus amigos sí" - Abigail.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" - Sully.

"¿No les parece raro que el día que ella salió libre, Fungus fue asesinado?" - Abigail.

"Pero ella no pudo ser" - Sully.

"¿Y ella suele ir a los bares en la noche?" - Abigail.

"Ahora que lo preguntas, yo no he oído que ella salga a beber" - Sully.

"Lo más probable es que fuera a un bar esa misma noche con el fin de evitar sospechas, ¿saben dónde estaban los otros dos?" - Abigail.

"No" - Mike.

"Posiblemente uno de ellos se encargó de Fungus" - Abigail.

"Es obvio, se desharán de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino" - Sully.

"Será mejor que no hagan nada, ni siquiera los miren, o pueden acabar como Fungus" - Abigail.

"Estoy de acuerdo" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente en Monster Inc. Sully se encontraba en su oficina revisando varias graficas.

Tocó alguien a la puerta, Sully lo dejó pasar.

"James, tengo fotos nuevas, definitivamente Carrie está tramando algo" - Dijo Robert entregándole las fotos a Sully, él las revisó, eran las fotos que había tomado de Fungus y Carrie en el sótano. Sully observó que en una de ellas aparecía una caja con el logo de Mechanists Ind.

"Es definitivo, trabajan con Sarrak" - Dijo Sully mientras ponía las fotos en su escritorio.

"¿Sarrak? ¿Hay más?" - Robert.

" Heather y Chip están en esto, lo sé por los trajes que llevan" - Sully.

"Así que hay mas en esto, lo que sea que es" - Robert.

"Robert, te recomiendo que tomes un descanso, quizá de una o dos semanas" - Sully.

"¿Qué? Pero he hecho un buen trabajo" - Dijo Robert desconcertado.

"No es eso, esos tres trabajan con Sarrak y él es un tipo muy peligroso, ellos mataron a Fungus" - Sully.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Quién es Sarrak?" - Preguntó Robert muy desconcertado.

"Es difícil de explicar, solo te diré esto, Sarrak es un humano y es muy peligroso, es obvio que Carrie, Heather y Chip se han aliado con él, sus trajes lo identifican. Sarrak matará a quien se interponga en su camino, Fungus delató a Carrie y murió, por eso te recomiendo que te tomes un descanso, para que no sospechen de ti o te matarán" - Sully.

"Bien, lo haré" - Robert.

"Aquí está lo de hoy, avísame cuando vuelvas a vigilarla" - Dijo Sully mientras le entregaba el dinero, Robert lo tomó y se retiró.

* * *

 **Siento haberme tardado.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Invitando al demonio a cena

Capitulo 15: Invitando al demonio a cenar

Habían pasado 11 días, Robert se encontraba en un centro comercial, sentado en un banco frente a varios locales, estaba observando a alguien, Heather era la persona a la que estaba observando, ella se encontraba de compras en una tienda de ropa.

" _Heather Olson, eh estado estudiándote y esa manera de vestir no es propia de ti, ¿quién eres?_ " - Pensaba Robert, Heather salió de la tienda y caminó hasta unas escaleras eléctricas, Robert la siguió.

"Hola Heather" - Saludaron dos personas a la vez mientras Heather llegaba al final de las escaleras, ella volteó para ver quienes era, Naomi Jackson y Crystal Du Bois. Robert, al llegar al final se dirigió a un pequeño local cercano de artesanías.

"Que sorpresa verte por aquí" - Exclamó Naomi emocionada.

"Igualmente" - Dijo Heather feliz. Robert estaba escuchando la conversación.

"¿Desea algo?" - Preguntó el dueño de la tienda a Robert.

"Si, tendrá un... un llavero de... de Johnny Worthington II" - Respondió Robert.

"Creo recordar tener uno" - Dijo el dueño y comenzó a buscar, mientras, Robert seguía observando a Heather.

Pasaron algunos minutos, las tres chicas continuaban hablando hasta que sonó el teléfono de Heather.

"Permítanme un segundo" - Dijo Heather mientras contestaba, después de unos segundo colgó y volteo a la dos.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme" - Dijo Heather.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - Preguntó Crystal.

"No, es solo un amigo que quiere verme" - Heather.

"*Unas pequeñas risas burlonas* un gran amigo" - Dijeron las dos en tono de burla.

"Sí, bueno, tengo que irme" - Dijo Heather y en eso se retiró.

"Hasta luego" - Dijo Naomi.

"Parece que no lo tengo" - Dijo el dueño.

"Bueno, no importa, buscaré en otro lado" - Dijo Robert y continuó siguiendo a Heather.

Heather caminó hasta llegar a un banco que parecía estar apartado de la demás gente, se sentó, sacó su teléfono, y marcó a alguien.

" _Tengo que saber a quién está llamando, espero que nadie me vea_ " - Pensó Robert y se volvió invisible, se acercó a Heather lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que decía la persona a la que estaba llamando.

"Heather, tengo noticias" - Dijo alguien por el teléfono.

"Chip ¿Qué noticias?" - Heather.

"Habrá una reunión con nuestro padre" - Chip.

" _¿Tiene un hermano?_ " - Se preguntaba Robert.

"La reunión será en la cabaña mañana en la noche" - Chip.

" _Tendré que pensar en una forma de ir con ella_ " - Pensó Robert.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al día siguiente, eran las 7:00 PM en el mundo humano, Sarrak se encontraba en Central Park esperando a la persona que le había hecho venir, de pronto apareció un sujeto frente a él.

"Sígame" - Dijo el sujeto, Sarrak le hizo caso.

"Muy listo, hacerme venir a un punto de recogida" - Dijo Sarrak pero el sujeto se limitó a decir algo, caminaron hasta llegar a una camioneta negra de lujo, otra persona estaba esperando la cual abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que Sarrak entrara.

Después de que los tres se encontraran en el vehículo, comenzaron a conducir a una ruta predeterminada.

"¿Por lo menos no me van a decir el nombre de nuestro anfitrión?" - Preguntó Sarrak calmado pero los dos no contestaron.

"Que yo sepa no es muy educado dejar hablando solo a un invitado" - Dijo Sarrak pero no hubo respuesta.

"Bien, la ley del hielo" - Sarrak.

Condujeron varias horas hasta llegar a una mansión en medio de un bosque, al llegar, los dos sujetos llevaron a Sarrak hasta la entrada de la mansión donde fue recibido por un sujeto caucásico vestido con una camisa de cuadros color rojo, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de cuero.

"Bienvenido señor Sarrak, me llamo Marcos, pase, mi familia ahora mismo está esperando la cena" - Dijo Marcos.

"Es un gusto venir" - Dijo Sarrak mientras entraba.

Por dentro, la mansión estaba decorada con varias fotografías familiares e increíbles trofeos. Sarrak fue llevado hasta el comedor donde se encontraba una mujer sentada con dos niños a los lados, un niño y una niña sentados frente a su madre, Sarrak se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, Marcos se sentó en el otro extremo.

"Es un gusto conocerle en persona señor Sarrak, ahora mismo la cocinera está preparando un gran platillo" - Dijo la madre emocionada.

"Puedo esperar" - Sarrak.

"Señor Sarrak, es un honor tenerlo aquí" - Marcos.

"Bien, para empezar, sería justo saber porque estoy aquí" - Dijo Sarrak muy calmado.

"Eso después, vamos, háblenos de sus logros" - Marcos.

"¿Mis logros? No sé por dónde empezar... pero he conseguido cosas que nadie podría lograr, tales como televisiones holográficas..." - Sarrak.

"¿Televisiones holográficas?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Si, díganle adiós a tan molestas pantallas gigantes que tantos problemas ocasionan el buscar la manera de instalarlas, las teles holográficas son muy fáciles de instalar, cómodas, ligeras, y permiten variar el tamaño de la pantalla, con este producto puedes incluso tener una tele del tamaño de una pantalla de cine" - Sarrak.

"Es muy interesante" - Dijo Marcos impresionado.

"Si, pero lo que es más interesante es la reacción de la gente ante esta nueva tecnología, es fascinante ver cómo reaccionan los líderes de las competencias, ver como sus acciones caen en picada, como llegan a la quiebra, ver a la gente sin empleo, saber que varios líderes acaban suicidándose, todo eso es fascinante" - Dijo Sarrak calmado pero con frialdad.

"Bueno, eso es..." - Marcos.

"La comida ya está servida" - Dijo la cocinera mientras ponía los platillos en la mesa.

"Pescado empanizado y ensalada de verduras, que buen platillo" - Sarrak.

"Bueno, espero que disfrute de nuestra comida" - Dijo Marcos mientras Sarrak probaba la comida.

"Tiene un buen sabor, ahora creo que es momento de saber porque estoy aquí" - Sarrak.

"¿No prefiere saberlo después?" - Marcos.

"Usted me dijo que era muy importante" - Sarrak.

"Bueno..." - Marcos.

"Incluso planeó una forma de traerme hasta aquí" - Sarrak.

"Será mejor que espere" - Marcos.

"Era tan urgente y ahora me hace esperar" - Sarrak.

"He dicho que espere" - Dijo Marcos algo irritado.

"Entonces por qué me dice que es importante si no quiere contarlo" - Sarrak.

"Bien, se lo diré, he estado recibiendo noticias de que usted está ayudando a nuestra competencia" - Respondió Marcos irritado.

"¿Se refiere a Johan? Si, lo he estado ayudando, no sé porque le molesta a usted" - Dijo Sarrak calmado.

"Está poniendo en riesgo mi negocio" - Marcos.

"¿Se refiere al tráfico de narcóticos?" - Preguntó Sarrak calmado, hubo un silencio al oír la última palabra.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" - Marcos.

"El negocio de Johan consiste en el trafico de drogas, por lo tanto tu negocio consiste en lo mismo" - Sarrak.

"Deje.. de bromear" - Dijo Marcos pero comenzaba a sentirse raro.

"Su familia no sabe a lo que realmente te dedicas ¿verdad?" - Sarrak.

"¿De que está hablando?" - Preguntó la madre.

"Señora, su esposo es un peligroso narcotraficante, es uno de los más listos pues nadie sospecha de él" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¡Hijo de puta! voy..." - Exclamó Marcos e intentó pararse para golpear a Sarrak pero no podía, sus piernas no respondían.

"¿Quiere conocer otro de mis logro? Se lo diré, imagínese poder crear cualquier tipo de virus, solo tiene que entenderlo como un programa, es muy interesante *bocado* ya que si lo entiendes a la perfección, puedes diseñar los síntomas y la cura. En este caso, un virus que puede ser ingerido, una vez dentro del huésped, el virus se propaga por el aire, cada vez que el huésped exhala, propaga el virus, es un virus muy rápido, pues una vez dentro, comienza a propagarse de inmediato, sus síntomas son: parálisis de piernas, parálisis de brazos, destrucción del estomago y como es obvio, la muerte. Es terrible a menos que hayas ingerido la cura antes o después del contagio" - Dijo Sarrak calmado y con mucha frialdad.

"Maldito, vas a pagar, ¡Guardias!" - Gritó Marcos desesperado.

"Es demasiado tarde, a esta hora, tus guardias ya están contagiados y ya no pueden moverse" - Dijo Sarrak mientras continuaba comiendo.

"¿Qué demonios... quieres?" - Preguntó Marcos pero empezaba a sentir un dolor en el estomago al igual que el resto de su familia.

"Es algo terrible, su familia no sabe sobre tu otro trabajo... no solo te dedicas a traficar drogas, secuestras niñas de diez años para venderlas una serie de pedófilos, y tú estás muy feliz cenando con tu linda familia cuando otras familias han sido destruidas por tu codicia" - Dijo Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera mientras continuaba comiendo.

"Papi" - Dijo uno de los niños quien también sentía un dolor en el estomago.

"Eres un... maldito enfermo" - Dijo Marcos adolorido.

"Yo solo fabrico el futuro, tu destruyes el futuro de los demás, ¿me llamas enfermo? Yo no secuestro niños para venderlos a gente que no debe ser considerada como humanos, gente que no merece derechos" - Sarrak.

"Ojalá te pudras en el infierno" - Dijo Marcos pero comenzó a escupir sangre.

"Cometer un error, aunque sea muy pequeño, puede conducir a la derrota, tu error fue no hacer que la persona que enviara la invitación usara guantes, sus huellas estaban por todas partes, solo tenía que investigar quien era y quien eran sus contactos, así llegué hasta ti, después reemplacé a tu cocinera por uno de mis hijos, no te molestes en buscarla, está muerta. Mi hija te dio el virus, a ti y a tu familia, mientras que a mí, me tocó la cura" - Sarrak.

"¿Quién... demonios eres?" - Preguntó Marcos mientras agonizaba al igual que su familia.

"Soy el padre de las maquinas" - Respondió Sarrak mientras continuaba comiendo tranquilamente.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _¿Tiene hermanos?_ " - Pensaba Sully mientras revisaba una carta de Robert en su casa, en ella se explicaba que había estado observando a Heather e incluso mencionó que iba a espiar la reunión que iba a tener.

" _Espero que no le ocurra nada_ " - Pensaba Sully preocupado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

"E descubierto algo interesante sobre las rutinas de los guardias" - Dijo Billy el cual se encontraba con Randall en un callejón.

"¿Qué?" - Randall.

"Parece que siguen un patrón, si no me equivoco, las rutinas se agrupan en siete grupos de 4, cada grupo se realiza de acuerdo al día de la semana, las rutinas son elegidas de manera aleatoria pero nunca se realiza una rutina que no corresponda al día, otra cosa interesante es que las rutinas que más nos facilitan el acceso se encuentran en el día Jueves" - Respondió Billy.

"Es extraño, no creo recordar que hubieran grupos de rutinas"- Randall.

"Que importa, esto nos facilita el acceso" - Billy.

"Déjate de emociones, realmente no me agrada que se nos facilite esto" - Randall.

"Eres un tipo duro" - Billy.

"No, es solo que siento que Sarrak quiere que entremos, podría ser una trampa" - Randall.

"Déjate de tonterías, aun así pienso entrar" - Billy.

"Realmente no te importa morir" - Randall.

"No, en realidad esto me emociones, por eso me desterraron, porque no me daba miedo robarle a la gente" - Billy.

"Así que eres un ladrón, me lo imaginaba" - Randall.

"Más que eso, yo trabajaba en un banco, pero de vez en cuando aprovechaba para robarle a mis clientes, era divertido planear estos pequeños fraudes, pero me descubrieron y así es como acabé aquí" - Billy.

"Qué bonito, seguro que no duraste ni un día" - Randall.

"No, duré más tiempo, meses. Todo era gracias a mi jefe ya que compartíamos las ganancias, claro, él se quedaba con la mayor parte, pero a mí no me interesaba el dinero, solo la diversión. Un día me descubrieron y como era obvio, mi jefe era totalmente inocente y a mí me desterraron, desde entonces suelo entrar en las casas de los humanos y robar cosas interesantes" - Billy.

"¿Y qué haces con eso?" - Preguntó Randall algo curioso.

"Las colecciono, o las intercambio con otros monstruos por comida, pero más que nada, las colecciono" - Billy.

"Entonces eres un cleptómano" - Randall.

"Se puede decir que sí, debo admitir que agradezco estar desterrado, es mas fácil robarle a los humanos que a unos tontos clientes, aunque me he preguntado qué fue de mi jefe" - Billy.

"Seguro que buscó a otro tonto para que hiciera el trabajo sucio *suspiro* tu jefe de mierda me recuerda a mi jefe de mierda" - Randall.

"Bien, ¿ahora por qué no me cuentas tu historia?" - Preguntó Billy emocionado.

"Después" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Sarrak seguía comiendo, esta vez estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

"Debo felicitar al cocinero por esta cena" - Dijo Sarrak mirando a Marcos quien yacía sentado, muerto junto con su familia.

"Es una lástima que no llegaran hasta el postre" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilamente. Todos los que se encontraban en la mansión estaban muertos, Sarrak terminó su rebanada de pastel, en eso entró la cocinera.

"¿Disfrutó del postre?" - Preguntó la cocinera.

"Le quedó fantástico" - Respondió Sarrak, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó.

"Gracias por la invitación pero me tengo que ir" - Se despidió Sarrak.

"Nos vemos" - Se despidió la cocinera, en eso, sacó un bidón de gasolina que tenía oculto en la cocina y comenzó a rociar el lugar.

Sarrak caminó hasta la salida principal donde los guardias se encontraban muertos, pero estos habían muerto de un disparo en la cabeza, su mayor domo lo estaba esperando en una limusina.

"¿A dónde señor?" - Preguntó el mayor domo.

"Llévame a la cabaña, ya me han de estar esperando" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Será un viaje largo" - Dijo el mayor domo y se puso en marcha, en eso la mansión comenzó a arder en llamas.

/++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heather estaba conduciendo, se dirigía a un bosque, sin embargo, había un polizón en su auto, Robert consiguió subir al auto de Heather sin que esta lo viera, estaba en el asiento trasero, se mantenía invisible.

Pasó media hora y finalmente Heather llegó a una cabaña donde se encontraban otros dos autos, se estacionó cerca de la cabaña y salió del auto.

" _Por fin_ " - Suspiró Robert por dentro, después salió del auto y observó que Heather había entrado en la cabaña, la siguió con cautela.

" _Es hora de saber que ocultas_ " - Pensó Robert mientras entraba en la cabaña, en eso escuchó voces que provenían del sótano, se acercó con cuidado y evitando hacer demasiado ruido.

Al llegar, observo con cuidado manteniéndose invisible. vio que se encontraba junto a otros dos, eran Carrie y Chip. Los tres se encontraban frente a una puerta de armario la cual estaba encendida. esta puerta era muy distinta a las que se conocían normalmente, esta era de metal pero con decoraciones curiosas, tenía tres rombos horizontales pintados, uno sobre el otro, las puntas de los rombos se sobreponían, y estaban rellenos con líneas diagonales que partían de los lados inferiores terminaban en la punta de cada rombo.

"¿No indicó la hora?" - Preguntó Heather.

"No, pero hay que ser pacientes" - Respondió Chip, en eso, la puerta se abrió, Robert estaba impactado por lo que vio, era un humano.

" _Así que esto es lo que ocultas_ " - Dijo Robert por dentro, estaba impresionado.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas padre?" - Preguntó Carrie con respeto.

"He venido a ver una cierta pareja" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Qué quiere hacer con ellos?" - Chip.

"Solo quiero conocer a los padres de un amigo peculiar" - Sarrak.

"¿Y qué hacemos con nuestro amiguito?" - Preguntó Heather mirando hacia donde se encontraba Robert, esto no le agradaba.

"Señor Robert, ¿puede salir de donde se oculta?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Robert trató de ignorar la situación, sabía que debía irse de ahí en ese mismo momento, pero justo antes de que moviera un dedo, uno de ellos abrió un armario que había al lado de ellos, de él trajo a un par de rehenes quienes se encontraban a un lado, ambos estaban amordazados y con las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Será mejor que salgas en este momento" - Ordenó Chip, al ver a los rehenes, Robert quedó impactado, era su esposa y su hija, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

"Bien, voy a salir, solo... solo no les haga daño" - Dijo Robert mientras se mostraba, se acercó lo suficiente.

"Así que este es el espía del que me habían informado" - Dijo Sarrak.

"Si, el me ha estado observando a mí y a Heather" - Dijo Carrie, Robert trató de acercarse a sus esposa e hija pero lo detuvieron.

"Le recomiendo que no haga eso" - Dijo Sarrak a la vez que sacó una pistola con silenciador, los dos rehenes miraban a Robert con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Por... favor, no les haga daño, ellas... ellas no tienen nada... que ver en esto" - Suplicó Robert, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

"Señor Robert, ¿por qué se dedicaba a observar a mis hijos?" - Preguntó Sarrak con tranquilidad.

"Yo... yo..." - Robert.

"Por favor, no se trabe con las respuestas" - Dijo Sarrak mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de su esposa.

"Sullivan me contrató, yo solo hacía mi trabajo" - Respondió Robert de manera suplicante.

"¿Por qué eligió espiar a las personas como trabajo?" - Sarrak.

"Es... yo..." - Robert.

"Creo que puedo responder bien a esa pregunta, usted comenzó en la secundaria ¿no es cierto?, tus compañeros siempre te molestaban, un día, usted decidió vengarse y los estuvo observando hasta descubrir sus secretos más vergonzosos, los amenazó con revelarlos" - Sarrak.

"No hace falta que preguntes como lo sabe, te investigamos, le preguntamos a todos tus compañeros y ellos nos lo contaron todo" - Dijo Heather.

"Escuche... no lo volveré a hacer... solo... solo deje a mi familia" - Suplicó Robert.

"Tu familia es lo más importante, ¿qué harías si ellos desaparecieran?" - Preguntó Sarrak tranquilo.

"¡No!, por favor se lo suplico, ¡no les haga daño!" - Suplicó Robert.

"Te creías un hombre duro, pero ahora eres todo lo contrario, fue fácil descubrirte, uno de mis hijos se dio cuenta de que a donde iban los demás, tú estabas ahí, cuando iniciaste este trabajo ¿tomaste en cuenta los riesgos?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"N... no" - Robert.

"Es hora de que sepas cuales son los riesgos" - Dijo Sarrak y disparó a la cabeza de sus esposa, después siguió con su hija.

"¡Nooooo!" - Gritó Robert al ver que había matado a su esposa e hija.

"Es hora de irnos" - Dijo Sarrak, en eso Heather desconectó la puerta.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Por qué los has matado!?" - Preguntó Robert llorando al lado del cuerpo de su esposa, Sarrak lo miró a los ojos.

"Solo eran insectos, como tú, no tienen ninguna importancia" - Respondió Sarrak de manera fría pero tranquila.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!" - Gritó Robert abalanzándose a Sarrak pero Chip lo detuvo con una patada que dio justo en la cara, Robert quedó tendido en el suelo.

"Enfrenta las consecuencias, no hay nada que puedas hacer y no hay nadie que te ayude" - Sarrak.

"Maldito" - Dijo Robert llorando.

"No sirve de nada que nos delates, te pasará lo mismo antes de que lo hagas" - Dijo Chip, los cuatro salieron de la cabaña dejando solo a Robert quien lloraba al lado de los cuerpos de su esposa e hija.


	16. Capitulo 16: En la casa del diablo

Capitulo 16: En la casa del diablo

Cuatro días después de que Sarrak entrara al mundo de los monstruo, Sully se preguntaba donde estaba Robert, era raro que se tardara en enviarle algo de información.

Sully se encontraba caminando hacia el trabajo, en eso apareció Mike.

"Hola Sully" - Saludó Mike.

"Ah, hola Mike" - Sully.

"¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación?" - Mike.

"Nada, es solo que" - Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Mike.

"¿Has visto a Robert?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"No" - Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Lo haremos esta noche" - Dijo Randall quien se encontraba oculto en las alcantarillas.

"¿Esta noche?" - Billy.

"Si" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba en su oficina viendo las noticias desde un televisor a su lado.

"En otras noticias, se ha encontrado un cuerpo flotando en el rio, se le identificó como Robert Mellar, se sospecha que pudo tratarse de un suicidio pero aun no está claro realmente" - Noticiero.

"Por dios" - Dijo Sully impactado, después apagó el televisor.

"Pero que fue lo que hice" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike estaba realizando su trabajo, antes de que prosiguiera a la próxima puerta, fue mandado llamar a la oficina de Sully, Mike acudió de inmediato.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Mike mientras entraba a la oficina.

"Debemos olvidar todo lo relacionado a Sarrak y los otros tres" - Dijo Sully triste.

"¿De qué hablas?" - Preguntó Mike preocupado.

"Vi las noticias, encontraron a Robert, está muerto" - Sully.

"¿Lo... lo mataron?" - Mike.

"Hasta ahora solo se creé que pudo ser un suicidio" - Sully, Mike se limitó a decir algo.

"Parece que lo descubrieron" - Dijo Sully.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿por qué no intentas despedir a Carrie?" - Mike.

"No, si lo hago, podríamos acabar como Robert *suspiro* lo peor, es que yo provoqué esto" - Dijo Sully con tristeza.

"¿Qué dices?" - Mike.

"Yo le pagaba a Robert, ahora está muerto" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Solo hay que esperar unas horas" - Dijo Randall a Billy, los dos estaban escondidos frente a la casa de Sarrak.

"Esto va a ser emocionante" - Susurró Billy.

"Calla" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya en la noche, Sully se dirigía a su casa junto con Mike.

"No te eches la culpa, tu no lo mataste" - Dijo Mike tratando de consolar a Sully.

"Es que" - Sully.

"Escucha, vamos a hacer que esos tres paguen por lo que hicieron" - Mike.

"Preferiría ignorarlo, tu también deberías hacerlo" - Sully.

"Parece que ha ocurrido algo terrible" - Dijo alguien atrás de ellos, los dos voltearon para encontrare con Abigail quien lucía preocupada.

"Abigail, ¿qué hace por aquí?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Los he estado buscando, necesito hablar" - Respondió Abigail preocupada.

"Puede hacerlo en mi casa" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya en la casa de Sully.

"No esperaba una casa... como.. esta" - Abigail.

"No me llama la atención buscar otra casa" - Sully.

"¿Qué era lo que ocurría?" - Mike.

"Una mala noticia para mí, supongo que ya sabrán de eso" - Abigail.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" - Sully.

"Mi familia murió hoy en la tarde" - Abigail.

"¿Q... qué?" - Mike.

"Si, lo estuvieron diciendo en las noticias, yo los iba a visitar y cuando llegué, su casa se había incendiado" - Abigail.

"Siento no enterarme, pero no me dio la gana de ver las noticias, no después de lo que vi" - Dijo Sully triste.

"Parece que también tuvieron una desgracias" - Abigail.

"Contraté a un espía para que observara a Carrie y hoy lo encontraron muerto, dicen que se suicidó pero yo no lo creo" - Sully.

"Lo mismo me pasa, según fue un accidente, pero no es así... cuando llegué a la casa de mi familia, vi a... a Chip Goff alejándose... se volteó y... me miró con... una sonrisa ligera, su mirada me hizo sentir algo... que jamás he sentido... miedo... recuerdo esos ojos... reflejaban maldad pura... sentí que debía acudir a alguien pero... recordé lo que le pasó a su amigo Fungus... sabía que no debía decirle a nadie... así que acudí a ustedes" - Abigail.

"Ellos están detrás de todo esto" - Mike.

"¿No le dijo a nadie más?" - Sully.

"Como dije, hui sin decirle a nadie, traté de pensar en algo, traté de acercarme a la estación de policía y vi a Heather... me miró con la misma sonrisa que la de Chip, trataba de ir a otro sitio siempre me encontraba con uno de los tres... tuve que esconderme en no sé dónde.. después los recordé a ustedes así que fui a buscarlos... por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido acorralada... es como si no tuviera a donde ir" - Abigail.

"Ellos no se saldrán con la suya" - Sully.

"Sully, no habías guardado fotos de esos tres" - Mike.

"Si, están en mi oficina" - Sully.

"Puede que algunas fotos nos sirvan" - Mike.

"Deberíamos usarlas" - Abigail.

"Bien, vamos" - Dijo Mike dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Vale" - Sully.

"Les acompaño" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

En la oficina de Sully.

"Deben estar por aquí" - Dijo Sully mientras buscaba en su escritorio, pero en lugar de las fotos encontró una grabadora con una nota que decía "Un mensaje para el señor Sullivan".

"¿Qué es eso?" - Mike.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Sully, después encendió la grabadora.

"Señor Sullivan" - Grabadora, la voz era muy familiar e hizo sentir escalofríos a los tres.

"A pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que te hablé, esa noche estabas fisgoneando en mis asuntos junto con tu amiguito Mike y Randall, tengo que decirte que tu mundo a pesar de tener un aire tan... podrido, es interesante, si, ya he estado aquí, no te molestes en buscarme, para cuando oigas esto, ya me habré ido. Siento lo de tu amigo Robert, solo eliminé a su familia frente a él, no esperaba que decidiera suicidarse. Te quiero decir que he tomado algo tuyo, unas fotos, no quiero ser un ladrón pero tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba evitar que hicieras algo que acabara con tu vida, sin más que decir, nos vemos luego" - Después de la última palabra, la cinta se quemó destruyéndose, la voz era de Sarrak y era muy tranquila.

"¡Maldito seas!" - Gritó Sully aventado la grabadora contra la pared.

"Así que es él el que está detrás de todo esto" - Abigail.

"Si, es Sarrak, un humano, Randall lo conoció y ahora Randall trata de matarlo" - Mike.

"No creo que él sea un humano" - Abigail.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Estoy segura de que ningún humano me haría tener escalofríos al oír su voz, esta persona es algo más, es más que un monstruo" - Respondió Abigail sorprendida.

"¿Qué es?" - Mike.

"No lo sé, pero definitivamente no es un humano o un monstruo" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Es ahora o nunca" - Dijo Randall mientras trepaba por un muro, al llegar hasta arriba observó la mansión de Sarrak mientras se volvía invisible.

"¿Me vas a echar una mano?" - Dijo Billy quien estaba abajo, Randall hizo aparecer sus dos manos superiores y se colgó del muro para ayudar a Billy, después de un esfuerzo, ambos consiguieron pasar al otro lado. Randall observó que había cuatro guardias patrullando el jardín.

"Mantente en las sombras, si te ven, estos tipos no dudarán en disparar y no sirve de nada tratar de asustarlos, no le temen a nada" - Dijo Randall y luego dio otro vistazo.

"Maldición" - Randall.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Billy.

"Un watcher" - Randall.

"¿Un qué?" - Billy.

"Ves esa cámara con forma de cabeza metálica, eso es un watcher, son cámaras autómatas, si te ven activaran esas dos torretas o centinelas, no podemos entrar por la puerta de enfrente" - Respondió Randall señalando a la entrada principal de la casa.

"Creo que hay una puerta que conduce al sótano pero está al otro lado" - Billy.

"Pues en marcha" - Dijo Randall y con esto, se mantuvo invisible y se escabulleron entre los guardias, Billy le seguía a su ritmo tratando de evitar que los guardias lo vieran, rodearon la casa por la derecha, Randall continuó pero Billy se detuvo ya que había una lámpara que alumbraba todo el camino.

"Solo espero que no me vean" - Dijo Billy y corrió lo más rápido que podía con la esperanza de que no lo vieran, antes de que siguiera avanzando, sintió algo que lo agarraba a su derecha, era Randall.

"Espera" - Susurró Randall.

"Pero" - Billy.

"Algo no va bien" - Dijo Randall observando el patio trasero, era muy grande y había una piscina cuadrada que cubría parte de una mitad del patio, Randall observó que solo había dos guardias patrullando.

"Dos guardias, esto es muy extraño" - Susurró Randall.

"No recuerdo que solo hubiera dos guardias" - Billy.

Randall trató de dar un vistazo a la puerta del sótano en la parte trasera de la casa.

"Vaya, hay un teclado numérico" - Randall.

"Quizá al otro lado haya algo que nos sirva, hay un pequeño cobertizo de herramientas" - Billy.

"No me gusta esto" - Dijo Randall y observó las ventanas de la casa.

"Maldita sea, un guardia con arma de precisión y lentes de visión nocturna" - Randall.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" - Billy.

"Tú te quedas aquí, yo iré a buscar algo" - Dijo Randall y con esto se escabulló entre los guardias.

"Bien, esperaré" - Billy.

Al llegar, Randall trató de buscar otra forma de entrar ya que la puerta del cobertizo estaba enfrente del francotirador, rodeó el cobertizo y encontró una ventana trasera.

" _Genial_ " - Pensó Randall mientras entraba por la ventana.

" _Debe haber algo útil_ " - Pensó Randall y en eso vio una pequeña trampilla en el suelo, la abrió y observó que era una entrada que posiblemente conducía al sótano, entró y bajó por las escaleras, continuó hasta llegar a un pasillo alumbrado por unas cuantas luces, caminó hasta una puerta de metal, la abrió y entró en lo que parecía una sala de servidores, se oían el sonido continuo de algo metálico, era pesado y parecía como si fueran pisadas, miró a su izquierda y de inmediato se hizo invisible, pues era un enorme robot, cuerpo redondo, cabeza de metal, en el ojo izquierdo había un lente que emitía una luz azul clara, tenía una garra de tres dedos como mano izquierda y en la otra tenía un cañón.

" _Esto es nuevo_ " - Pensó Randall mientras se mantenía quieto y observaba al robot pasar frente a él.

"Por el padre Sarrak, él me bendice" - Comentó el robot mientras seguía su camino.

"Definitivamente no quiero enfrentarme a una de esas cosas" - Dijo Randall en silencio, se dirigió a la izquierda y después giró a su derecha, avanzó en línea recta y continuó mientras se mantenía invisible, a la vez que avanzaba observaba a su derecha los servidores los cuales se encontraban dentro de cajas de vidrio con varios orificios para que el calor saliera, posiblemente eran vidrios blindados, habían varios robots patrullando la zona. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrar una puerta al frente, esta iba a un pasillo con cuatro puertas a los lados y una al final, las puertas a los lados tenía ventadas por las que podría observar que había en esas habitaciones. Miró por la primera puerta a su derecha, era un taller el cual tenía varias piezas de robots, observó en la segunda a su izquierda, era otro taller pero perecía estar dedicado a aparatos electrónicos avanzados. Entró por la puerta final, dentro había un pequeño almacén con cajas llenas de dispositivos electrónico, notó que la pared de enfrente había un pequeño botón rojo cuadrado, lo presionó y de pronto una parte del muro a su lado giró 90 grados, era una puerta secreta que conducía a una sala oscura, Randall se asomó y vio que era un almacén de botellas de vino.

"Vaya, si que tiene un buen gusto por los lujos" - Dijo Randall y giró a la izquierda donde había otra puerta, al lado se encontraba un pequeño apagador el cual encendía las luces, entró por la puerta llegando a lo que parecía ser el sótano, habían dos escaleras, unas iban a la izquierda y otras a la derecha, se dirigió a la izquierda y llegó hasta una puerta con un botón al lado, presionó el botó y se escuchó un zumbido que venía de la puerta, de inmediato abrió la puerta.

"Al fin, pensé que me habías dejado aquí" - Dijo Billy a Randall.

"Es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado, este lugar es más peligroso de lo que pensé" - Dijo Randall y con esto, regresó al sótano, Billy lo siguió, vio la puerta que iba al almacén de vino.

"Genial, debe haber algo de gran valor" - Dijo Billy mientras se dirigía al almacén.

Randall subía por las otras escaleras hasta llegar a una cocina, había una puerta enfrente de él, entró y llegó a un pasillo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hay que revisar las cámaras, a lo mejor hay algo" - Dijo Mike.

"Buena idea, acompáñenme" - Dijo Sully a Mike y a Abigail.

Los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de seguridad solo para encontrarse que el guardia encargado de la vigilancia estaba muerto.

"Mierda, va a pagar por esto" - Dijo Sully.

"Destruyó las cintas" - Dijo Abigail acercándose a una esquina donde había varias cintas destruidas en el suelo.

"Oigan, deberían ver esto" - Dijo Mike mirando al techo, los otros dos observaron y vieron un mensaje escrito con letra cursiva el cual decía " _Soy un dios, al igual que creo, también destruyo, y el destino que les corresponde no puede cambiar_ ".

"Se cree un dios" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Cuantas cosas" - Dijo Billy feliz el cual se ubicaba en una habitación llena de trofeos interesantes, todos eran tablillas de oro con una imagen que representaba un logro de Sarrak.

"Adoro este lugar" - Billy.

Mientras tanto, Randall estaba explorando los pasillo con el cuidado de no ser visto por ningún guardia, robot o watcher.

Caminaba por un pasillo donde había a su izquierda un watcher, abajo de la cámara se ubicaba un centinela, la cámara custodiaba una puerta la cual le llamó la atención a Randall. Se acercó manteniéndose invisible, decidió entrar lo más rápido posible, al abrir la puerta, la cámara captó que la puerta se abría sola, por lo que activó el centinela, este disparó tres sierras circulares hacia la puerta. Randall entró rápido y se hizo a un landó esperando que pasaran las sierras, después cerró la puerta.

"*Suspiro* Debe haber algo interesante" - Dijo Randall mientras exploraba la habitación la cual era una pequeña biblioteca.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Billy se acercó a una de las tablillas pero de repente el piso se hundió.

"¿Pero qué...?" - Se preguntó Billy sin embargo, del techo salió despedido un gas verdoso, posiblemente somnífero, Billy de inmediato salió de la habitación.

"Eso estuvo cerca" - Dijo Billy tratando de calmarse.

"Es una lástima, quería esas tablillas" - Dijo Billy y continuó buscando más cosas de valor.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Debe haber algo" - Dijo Randall mientras buscaba en la biblioteca, en ese momento, vio que en una de las estanterías había algo hasta el fondo arriba de uno de los libros, era un pequeño botón, Randall lo presionó y una de las estanterías a su derecha se movió dejando al descubierto un cuarto secreto.

"¡Excelente!" - Exclamó Randall en silencio y entró en el cuarto secreto, era una habitación con paredes bien decoradas, no había ventanas, en las paredes habían engranes que giraban constantemente, también habían nichos con estatuas de engranes. Randall observó un poco más el lugar y encontró una caja fuerte en la pared con una cerradura de combinaciones.

"Esto va a ser difícil" - Dijo Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Billy entró a la cocina de nuevo, era una cocina grande como las que hay en los restaurantes.

"Este tipo tiene buenos gustos" - Dijo Billy mientras revisaba el lugar, buscó en las alacenas con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, después revisó en las estufas y debajo de ellas.

"Ja, así que tienes tus secretos" - Dijo Billy al ver que debajo de una de las estufas se encontraba un pequeño botón en el suelo, estiró su mano hasta lograr presionarlo, cuando lo presionó, las puertas de la cocina se cerraron y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Billy se sentía un poco más ligero, no tardó más de 30 segundos antes de que el temblor se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran, Billy se acercó a una de las puertas y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mansión, la puerta conducía a un túnel bajo tierra, a la pared derecha del túnel había una serie de lámparas que lo alumbraban.

"O tienes algo de gran valor o es una salida de emergencia" - Dijo Billy.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Tengo que pensar como él_ " - Pensó Randall mientras observaba la caja fuerte.

Después de pensar por unos minutos puso el numero 2008, para su suerte resultó ser la clave correcta.

"No pudo poner otro número que no fuera el año en que fundó su compañía" - Dijo Randall mientras abría la caja y revisaba el contenido de la misma, dentro había varios archivos.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Billy llegó a una habitación que parecían ser un taller de diseños y planos.

"Debe haber algo valioso por aquí" - Dijo Billy y comenzó a revisar el lugar, solo habían papeles que contenían planos de edificaciones y otras cosas raras, en eso Billy vio que en la pared izquierda a la entrada se ubicaba un tocadiscos con un disco de oro listo para reproducirse.

"De eso estaba halando" - Dijo Billy emocionado y de inmediato corrió hasta el tocadiscos, tomó el disco y lo revisó.

" _Hmmm, quizá es su canción favorita, no por otra cosa la grabaría en un disco de oro puro_ " - Pensó Billy mientras sonreía, después de observar el disco, lo colocó en su lugar y encendió el tocadiscos.

"Saludos Randall, realmente esperaba que vinieras aunque fueras un invitado no deseado, ¿sigues tratando de encontrar la manera de detenerme?... Temo decirte que tu búsqueda solo te llevará a la perdición, debes entender que no puedes detener el destino, la destrucción es lo que le corresponde a todos los seres de carne y hueso, aun sin mí, ellos no pueden evitar ese destino, tú no puedes hacerlo. Yo he creado la perfección ¿Tu que has hecho en tu vida? ¿Quejarte de los logros de los demás? ¿Sabes que por eso estás aquí? Pudiste ser alguien en tu mundo, pudiste idear una nueva forma de revolucionar tu mundo pero en lugar de eso solo decidiste reciclar algo que ya estaba muerto, sé que no lo hacías para salvar una tradición que le había llegado el momento de morir, lo hacías porque querías respeto y quizás sí hubiera resultado, pero no fue así y gracias a eso me has hecho darme cuenta de que toda forma de vida orgánica tiene el mismo destino, la autodestrucción. He estudiado tu mundo y en poco tiempo estaré ahí, se la mayor parte de los secretos de tu mundo, conozco sus debilidades, conozco su mayor debilidad y todo gracias al señor Waternoose, si, conocí al señor Waternoose y me contó todo lo que quería saber, es una lástima que muriera, era demasiado débil y su mente se quebró con facilidad, no soportó que le dijera la verdad sobre su vida y eso le hizo aceptar la muerte como su destino, espero que no mueras, quiero mostrarte una sorpresa, se que te encantará, por favor no faltes, estaré en mi isla privada, se que puedes llegar hasta ahí.

Sé que te agradará mucho esta sorpresa, es mejor que la que tenía en mente, la de apreciar el fin del mundo, que veas como los humanos y los monstruos caen rendidos ante la perfección, que veas el levantamiento de un mundo nuevo, una nueva era de perfección, quería que veas como mi creación se expande por todo el universo, y que me reconozcas como el único dios existente.. porque yo soy el padre de las maquinas" - Terminó la grabación.

"Quizá Randall tenía razón, este tipo está loco" - Dijo Billy, en ese momento el techo comenzó a descender lentamente.

"Mierda" - Dijo Billy pero antes de irse intentó tomar el disco, sin embargo, este se había bloqueado.

"¡A la mierda!" - Exclamó Billy a la vez que se marchaba del lugar. Todo lo que había en la habitación fue compactado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Proyecto Nostrad" - Dijo Randall mientras revisaba el documento pero no había mucho, solo decía que el que estaba a cargo del proyecto era un sujeto de nombre Aengus. De pronto se escuchó un sonido detrás de Randall el cual lo sorprendió a la vez que se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué?" - Se preguntó Randall al ver a un pequeño niño metálico que le miraba fijamente. su cara parecía ser la de un Querubín, tenía un lente azul en el ojo izquierdo lo cual era su único ojo, el niño estaba hecho de bronce.

Randall intentó acercarse pero el niño volvió a hacer el sonido de antes y huyó.

"Es hora de irse" - Dijo Randall y tomó lo que podía, después cerró la caja y salió de la habitación.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike, Sully y Abigail aun se encontraban en el cuarto de seguridad, de repente dos monitores cambiaron y mostraron imágenes de Randall y Billy quienes aun se encontraban en la mansión de Sarrak, era en vivo.

"¿Randall?" - Preguntó Mike al ver a Randall en un monitor.

"¿Quién es ese?" - Preguntó Sully al ver a Billy.

"Hola" - Se escuchó la voz de Sarrak.

"Veo que están con una amiga muy interesante, la señorita Abigail Hardscrabble, me encantaría conocerle en persona, no se molesten en buscarme, no estoy en su mundo. Ahora serán testigos de lo que le pasa a los intrusos que irrumpen en mi hogar" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilamente a través de un altavoz.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" - Dijo Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Billy aun se encontraba en aquel túnel secreto dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Hola señor... sería bueno que mencionara su nombre, soy el señor Sarrak Easton, me esperaba que Randall fuera el que encontrara mi mensaje pero veo que es demasiado incompetente como para hacer las cosas por sí solo, ahora sus amigos serán testigos del destino que les corresponde a ustedes dos" - Dijo Sarrak por un altavoz calmadamente.

"¡Joder!" - Exclamó Billy mientras aceleraba el paso.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hay que llamar a la policía" - Dijo Abigail.

"No les recomiendo que salgan de esa habitación, no querrán que le pasen algunos sucesos desafortunados a varias personas inocentes" - Dijo Sarrak por un altavoz.

"¿Cómo puedes jugar así con la vida?" - Preguntó Sully.

"La vida de un insecto para mi es totalmente insignificante" - Sarrak.

"Y por eso te crees un dios" - Abigail.

"No me creo un dios, soy un dios" - Respondió Sarrak, al oír la ultima parte, Abigail sintió un terrible escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall corrió por uno de los pasillos en busca de la salida pero fue emboscado por varios robots.

"No podrás escapar" - Dijeron los robots y apuntaron sus cañones a Randall el cual de inmediato regresó antes de que le dispararan, no podía hacerse invisible ya que llevaba varios documentos en la mano y esto lo delataría, corrió por el pasillo cuando escuchó varios disparos de cañones, en ese instante se pegó a la pared derecha y vio como pasaban las balas a su lado, se les podía ver que traían una mecha encendía, estas en un instante estallaron.

"Debe estar bromeando" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuando la cocina llegó a donde debería estar, se abrieron las puertas, Billy salió por la puerta que llevaba al comedor pero fue sorprendido por varios guardias armados con masas de mango largo, dichas masas se conformaban por dos engranajes de metal cruzados entre sí.

"¡Ahí está!" - Exclamó uno de los guardias a la vez que corría hacia Billy.

"Rayos" - Exclamó Billy y regresó por la cocina.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall corrió hasta llegar a la salida principal pero fue sorprendió por dos centinelas que apuntaron hacia él y dispararon tres sierras circulares cada una, Randall intentó esquivarlas pero una de las sierras logró cortare la cresta de enfrente, gritó de dolor pero aun así no se detuvo y buscó otra salida.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldita sea ¿¡Cómo te puede divertir esto!?" - Preguntó Sully al ver lo que le ocurrió a Randall.

"No me divierto, para mí es como un experimento, me fascina ver la reacción que toma la gente ante estas situaciones, es fascinante ver hasta qué grado puedo manipular a alguien en incluso llegar al punto de que decida suicidarse" - Sarrak.

"Estás enfermo" - Mike.

"No estoy enfermo, no soy alguien que usa a otros seres inteligentes como combustible para alimentar su mundo" - Sarrak.

"Entonces es una venganza, ahora lo entiendo, lo haces para vengarte de quienes te asustaban cuando eras niño" - Abigail.

"Realmente está ciega, no es una venganza, la verdad cuando supe de la existencia de los monstruos sentí una fascinación por dichas criaturas, no duró mucho cuando supe que ustedes actúan igual que los seres humanos, esto me hizo ver que ningún ser orgánico tiene salvación" - Sarrak.

"Quien te has creído como para decidir el destino de cada especie" - Sully.

"Soy el padre de las maquinas y como tal, tengo el poder de decidir el destino de los humanos y de los monstruos, y lamentablemente ese destino es la extinción" - Respondió Sarrak muy calmado.

"Eres peor que Waternoose" - Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Billy corría por un pasillo, vio una puerta a la izquierda, entró y se encontró con unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, sin pensarlo subió por las escaleras.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall corría por uno de los pasillos en el primer piso, de repente se abrió una puerta pero por suerte era Billy.

"¿Billy?" - Randall.

"Tenías razón, ese tipo está loco, te estaba esperando" - Billy.

"Ya decía yo que era raro que nos la pusiera tan fácil" - Dijo Randall, de repente apareció un robot y apuntó hacía ellos.

"Intrusos insensatos" - Dijo el robot y disparó.

"¡Al suelo!" - Gritó Randall pero la bala logró darle en la pierna derecha a Billy rompiéndosela, él dio un grito de dolor, la bala calló a un lado de ellos.

"¡Mi pierna!" - Gritó Billy.

"¡Levántate!" - Gritó Randall mientras jalaba a Billy lejos de la bala antes de que explotara, el robot se estaba preparando para volver a disparar.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" - Gritó Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"El señor Waternoose, me comparas con un tipo tan débil" - Sarrak.

"¿Débil? ¿Lo conoces?" - Preguntó Abigail.

"Si, le conocí, era un tipo demasiado débil, fue fácil llegar hasta él, interfirió con una recopilación de datos y fue esa la razón por la que fue atrapado, hice un trato con él, si él me decía lo que quería saber yo le ayudaría a vengarse" - Sarrak.

"¡Y por eso nos trajiste hasta aquí!" - Gritó Mike.

"Temo decirles que el señor Waternoose está muerto" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Abigail impactada por la respuesta.

"Como dije, el señor Waternoose era débil, le hice ver que su vida era insignificante, que nadie le deseaba y que solo había nacido para ser un heredero, al saber esto, supo de inmediato que ya no merecía la pena seguir existiendo por lo que me dio el honor de ser yo el que terminara con su existencia" - Dijo Sarrak con mucha frialdad.

"Dios mío, realmente no te importa matar a todo el mundo, no sentiste nada cuando mataste a toda esa gente en aquel edificio ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Sully mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó Abigail desconcertada.

"Cuando estábamos en el mundo humano ayudamos a Randall a espiar una reunión que iba tener Sarrak con otra persona, Sarrak sabía que íbamos a estar ahí por lo que llenó el edificio de gas y mató a todas las personas que había adentro" - Mike.

"Como alguien puede ser tan cruel" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall y Billy corrían en busca de una salida, pasaron frente a un centinela el cual disparó una flecha a Randall la cual le rosó la espalda dejándole una herida, Randall no se detuvo, no podía correr mucho ya que tenía que ayudar a Billy quien no podía correr. Llegaron a donde el pasillo daba vuelta a la derecha y en la esquina se encontraba otro centinela el cual disparó una bala idéntica a las que disparan los robot, la bala le dio en el brazo izquierdo inferior de Randall rompiéndoselo, este a su vez dio gritó de dolor pero aun así no se detuvo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Johan estaba en su casa, estaba marcando por teléfono.

"Diga" - Contestó Sarrak.

"Me han dicho que fuiste a la casa de Marcos" - Dijo Johan el cual no se encontraba muy contento.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" - Preguntó Sarrak sin darle importancia.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿¡Qué coño dices!? ¡Te vieron entrar a la casa de mi competencia, te vieron salir justo antes de que la casa se incendiara¡ ¡El tipo está muerto!" - Respondió Johan molesto.

"Por lo que veo te he ayudado" - Sarrak.

"Has matado a mi competencia, todos los que trabajaban con Marcos están muertos, ¡Todos!" - Johan.

"Marcos me amenazo para que dejara de ayudarte así que decidí eliminarlo" - Sarrak.

"Van a pensar que fui yo" - Johan.

"Por lo que tengo entendido todos fueron atacados por una nueva organización terrorista conocida como "El gobierno oculto"" - Dijo Sarrak, Johan se limitó a contestar.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eres inocente" - Dijo Sarrak, Johan no sabía que pensar, empezó a sudar, en sus ojos se veía que tenía miedo.

"Johan, no es de buena educación dejarme hablando solo, vamos, te voy mostrar algo para que te sientas mejor... te he enviado un correo, te llevará a una página donde podrás ver algo interesante, nos vemos" - Dijo Sarrak y colgó, Johan se dirigió a su computadora y accedió a su correo, efectivamente estaba el mensaje que le envió Sarrak, lo abrió y este tenía un link que lo llevó a un par videos en directo de la persecución de Randall y Billy.

"¿En qué rayos me he metido?" - Se preguntó Johan asustado.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall y Billy estaban atrapados en una habitación para invitados, usaron la cama y otros muebles para bloquear la puerta.

"No escaparas Randall, todavía me acuerdo del golpe que me dio tu peludo amigo, sí, no estoy muerto" - Dijo uno de los guardias quien intentaba abrir la puerta.

"Debe haber una salida" - Dijo Randall, Billy revisó la ventana pero tenía barrotes.

"Rayos, no quiero morir aquí" - Dijo Billy asustado, Randall revisó los barrotes, notó que estos estaban atornillados con cuatro tornillos que requerían un destornillador de punta plana.

"Debe haber algo que sirva como destornillador, ayúdame a buscar algo" - Dijo Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"El mundo no tiene la culpa de que seas infeliz" - Dijo Abigail mientras caminaba al rededor de la habitación.

"De hecho si, ¿sabes que es lo que se siente estar rodeado de inútiles sin futuro? ¿Sabes lo que es ver todos los días como el mundo se sigue pudriendo? Yo si lo sé, lo sentía cuando era joven, pero ahora no siento nada. fue hace varios años cuando un decano anciano parecido a usted pero más mediocre me hizo darme cuenta de cuál era mi misión, mi misión es continuar con el sueño del padre Karras" - Dijo Sarrak calmado, cuando Abigail hoyó la ultima palabras se le heló la sangre.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Sully a Abigail.

"Los Mechanists, su líder era Karras" - Respondió Abigail.

"Exacto, su sueño era crear un mundo perfecto, es el mismo sueño que tengo pero hay una diferencia, ¿saben por qué no decido acabar con todos usando armas de destrucción masiva como un virus que aniquile toda la vida orgánica?... Porque tengo varios asuntos" - Sarrak.

"¿Qué asuntos?" - Preguntó Mike asustado.

"El primero es saber a qué grado puedo llevar el mundo a la autodestrucción" - Respondió Sarrak con mucha frialdad, hubo un silencio en la habitación.

"El resto tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes" - Sarrak.

"De verdad que eres un maldito enfermo" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Los guardias estaban golpeando la puerta usando un ariete.

"Tú y tu amigo no escaparán con vida, cuando mueran, pondremos sus cuerpos a la vista de todo el mundo" - Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Encontré algo" - Dijo Billy mostrándole a Randall un cuchillo de caza.

"Puede servir" - Dijo Randall, tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a usarlo como destornillador.

"No pueden escapar" - Dijo un guardia.

"Vete a la mierda" - Contestó Randall mientras desatornillaba uno de los tornillos.

"Date prisa" - Dijo Billy mientras hacía lo posible para que no abrieran la puerta, los guardias seguían golpeando la puerta con el ariete, se habían creado abolladuras en la puerta por tantos golpes.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Por qué se enojan? Es el destino que se habían propuesto ambas raza desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no se dan cuenta de que cada paso que dan, es un paso más hacia el suicidio? En este mundo a nadie le interesa nada más que el dinero, el placer y las mentiras, se que a ustedes les encantan las mentiras, les encanta vivir en un mundo de mentiras, porque eso les hace sentirse feliz, ustedes reconocen que la vida real es cruel al igual que la verdad. Saben que el mundo no tiene sentido, la vida, la existencia y el universo no tienen sentido, por eso quieren crearse una mentira que les haga feliz, crean una sociedad donde pueden ser felices, donde pueden distraerse de la cruda realidad, si todos se detuvieran a ver la realidad se darían cuenta de que el mundo no tiene sentido y que la misma existencia no tiene sentido, sin embargo, su sociedad se ha destinado al suicidio, si mañana fuera el último día de vida, ¿cómo les gustaría morir?" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Por qué no te matas y nos dejas en paz!?" - Gritó Sully.

"¿Y dejar que el mundo siga ese curso hacia el suicidio? Mi objetivo es crear un mundo perfecto" - Respondió Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Date prisa!" - Gritó Billy asustado, los guardias ya habían logrado romper el cerrojo pero Billy estaba empujando las cosas pero era difícil con una pierna rota.

"¡Lo tengo!" - Exclamó Randall cuando aflojó el ultimo tornillo y los barrotes quedaron colgando de una esquina lo que les permitía escapar, de repente, de un mueble cayó un libro cerrado con candado, Billy lo observó, pensó que sería interesante y lo tomó.

"Va a ser algo doloroso para ti" - Dijo Randall observando el suelo por la ventana, estaban en el primer piso.

"¡No importa!" - Gritó Billy y saltó por la ventana, la caída fue dolorosa pero no letal debido a que Billy tenía la pierna rota, Billy trató de no gritar por el dolor, Randall bajó trepando por la pared.

"Mierda, han escapado por la ventana" - Dijo un guardia mientras trataba de ver el interior ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta pero los muebles evitaban que pudieran entrar.

"¡Levántate!" - Exclamó Randall, Billy se esforzó por levantarse y continuar.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿No te importa matar a tu propia familia, a tus amigos?" - Abigail.

"Mi familia está muerta, murió hace años, no tengo amigos, no pienso ser amigo de seres retrogradas, lo que me importa es darle lo mejor a mis hijos" - Respondió Sarrak con frialdad.

"Prometo que esto no se quedará así" - Sully.

"No hagas promesas que jamás cumplirás" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Toma mi mano" - Dijo Randall quien se encontraba sobre un muro, Billy intentó varias veces alcanzar su mano pero finalmente lo consiguió, ambos consiguieron salir de la mansión pero las cosas no habían acabado, afuera se encontraban peatones que al verlos comenzaron a perseguirlos.

"Hay que correr" - Billy.

"No huyan cobardes" - Gritó uno de los peatones.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Esas personas no tienen miedo?" - Preguntó Abigail al ver que Randall y Billy eran perseguidos por gente aparentemente ordinaria.

"Han de ser hijos de ese cabrón" - Respondió Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall y Billy corrieron por varios kilómetros hasta que finalmente perdieron de vista a todos los que los perseguían, estaban a un lado de la carretera, no había pasado ningún auto.

"Parece que por fin los perdimos" - Dijo Billy, de pronto se escuchó un extraño zumbido detrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon y vieron que eran un montón de coches de juguete a control remoto.

"¡Corre!" - Gritó Randall.

"¿Qué son?" - Preguntó Billy desconcertado.

"Ves la caja sobre esos coches, son bombas" - Respondió Randall.

"Son demasiado rápidos" - Billy.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Detén esto" - Mike.

"No" - Sarrak.

"¡Hijo de puta, cuando salga de aquí te voy a matar!" - Sully.

"Si lo intentas, acabarás como Robert" - Sarrak.

"Dime ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiéramos venido aquí?" - Abigail.

"Los atraparía en sus propias casas" - Sarrak.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Esos coches son de corto alcance, el que los controla está por aquí cerca" - Randall.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Billy.

"Yo los diseñé pero no para esto" - Respondió Randall y dio una última mirada a los coches los cual estaban más cerca, en eso vio que en el cielo había un objeto extraño con camuflaje óptico pero su camuflaje causaba una distorsión como si se tratara de un objeto de cristal.

"Lo tengo" - Dijo Randall mientras se detenía.

"¿¡Qué ocurre!?" - Preguntó Billy aterrado.

"Préstame tu libro" - Dijo Randall, Billy le hizo caso y le entregó el libro, Randall observó el objeto volador y le lanzó el libró, logró darle, este al recibir el impacto cayó al suelo rompiéndose, en eso apareció otro, Randall recogió el libro y lo lanzó al otro objeto el cual también fue derribado, cuando sucedió, los coches se detuvieron pero se encendió una luz intermitente en el explosivo, la intermitencia empezó a hacerse mas rápida, Randall recogió el libro y los dos corrieron, en pocos segundos los explosivos detonaron liberando un gas corrosivo, eran bombas de acido gaseoso.

Randall y Billy continuaron huyendo.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike, Sully y Abigail observaron como Randall derribaba los objetos voladores, dichos objetos eran las cámaras con las que eran observados, ahora solo se veía estática en los monitores.

"Por ahora han ganado esta ronda, pero su suerte no durará, así está escrito" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilo, los demás no dijeron nada.

"Pueden irse" - Dijo Sarrak y no volvió a hablar.

"Es un maldito sádico" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Johan terminó de ver el directo, no tenía palabras para describir la situación en la que se encontraba, en su mente solo pensaba que había hecho un trato con el demonio y temía que este en un momento decidiera que ya no le sería de utilidad.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Será mejor irnos de aquí" - Dijo Mike.

"Tiene razón, este tipo no parece ser un humano o un monstruo" - Dijo Sully.

"Es mejor que no intenten meterse con él, por ahora no, pueden acabar muertos" - Abigail.

"Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, usted me dio un papel con un número cuando nos despedimos en aquella reunión, quisiera preguntarle de que se trata" - Sully.

"Es el número de una puerta, es para que la puedas fabricar" - Abigail.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall y Billy ya estaban muy lejos de la mansión de Sarrak, ambos se detuvieron por un momento para descansar.

"Siento no haberte creído" - Dijo Billy.

"Pero ahora lo sabes" - Randall.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ser desterrado?" - Preguntó Billy.

"Todavía quieres saber eso" - Randall.

"Ese tipo dijo algo de revolucionar el mundo, dijo que Waternoose estaba muerto, ¿qué hiciste?" - Billy.

"Te lo diré, construí una maquina que roba los gritos de los niños, fue destruida y me desterraron por eso" - Randall.

"¿Es todo?" - Billy.

"¿Quieres que te cuente los detalles?" - Preguntaba Randall, la mirada de Billy decía que si.

"Está bien" - Randall

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bueno, tengo que irme" - Se despidió Abigail.

"Nos vemos" - Dijo Mike.

"Y les recomiendo que no le digan a nadie sobre esto, Sarrak se podría dar cuenta" - Abigail.

"Estoy de acuerdo" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

"Vaya, realmente fue grave lo que hiciste" - Dijo Billy.

"Lo sé" - Randall.

"Bien, es hora de que me vaya, tengo que esperar a que sane mi pierna y tu deberías hacer algo con esas heridas" - Dijo Billy y después se fue.

/++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail llegó a su hogar, una casa de lujo de dos pisos, entró, el lugar estaba oscuro, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, no se molestó en encender la luz, dentro se podían apreciar varios objetos de valor, en las paredes había cuadros con fotos de sus logros, una de las fotos era de ella sosteniendo una lata de gritos la cual era su mayor recuerdo que obviamente había sido destruido, otra era de ella en la universidad cuando estaba en la fraternidad HSS, otra era de cuando obtuvo el empleo de decana en MU. Paso frente a una foto en un mueble, la foto era de ella junto a un grupo de monstruos, posiblemente era su familia, al pasar frente a la foto la puso boca abajo con la intención de no volver verla.

Ahora se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, se había cambiado de ropa, vestía una blusa para dormir.

Después de cepillarse los dientes se dirigió a su cuarto donde había una gran cama que se ajustaba a su tamaño, antes de acostarse se dirigió a su ropero y de él sacó un muñeco de peluche, un especie de dragón de dos cabezas color verde, se acostó sobre su cama boca arriba pero no podía dormir, apretó el muñeco con fuerza, en su rostro se podía ver que tenía miedo, era un miedo que desconocía, un miedo a algo totalmente perverso.


	17. Capitulo 17: La isla secreta

Capitulo 17: La isla secreta

"¿Es la única forma?" - Preguntó Sully a Randall, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Sully. Había pasado un mes desde que Randall logró escapar de la mansión de Sarrak.

Era de noche, Randall logró regresar a Monsters inc.

"Si, debe haber una forma de llegar a esa isla, si tengo suerte, podré ponerle fin a todo esto" - Respondió Randall.

"No sé cómo puedo ayudarte" - Sully.

"Una puerta de destierro, debe haber una que conduzca a esa isla" - Randall.

"Puede que tome un tiempo en buscarla si es que hay" - Sully.

"Solo busca las que se encuentren en alguna isla" - Randall.

"Randall, debe haber otra forma" - Sully.

"Es la única oportunidad que tengo, si no acabo con Sarrak, será el fin" - Randall.

"Dijiste que tenía una sorpresa, ¿¡y si es una trampa!?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Tomaré el riesgo" - Randall.

"Bien, voy a buscarla" - Sully.

"Gracias" - Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mundo humano, se encontraba Sarrak en una guarida secreta.

"¿En serio cree que va a venir?" - Preguntó uno de los hijos de Sarrak.

"Conozco a Randall, para él es una gran oportunidad para acabar con todo esto" - Respondió Sarrak, después volteó a ver a dos rehenes, eran monstruos, estaban amordazados, con las manos atadas a la espalda y llevaban una bolsa en la cabeza que les impedía ver, Sarrak se acercó a uno de ellos.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, cuando llegue el momento serán libres" - Dijo Sarrak calmadamente.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"La encontré" - Dijo Sully mientras entraba a su oficina, Randall estaba esperando.

"Tengo la puerta" - Dijo Sully mostrándole una tarjeta.

"Pues en marcha" - Randall.

Ambos fueron hacia la sala del simulador, Sully pasó la tarjeta por el panel de control el cual llamó una puerta de metal, Randall la abrió y observó que llegaba a un bosque, pero se podía oír el sonido de olas de mar.

"Debe ser esta" - Dijo Randall y entró.

"Espera, ¿qué pasa si no regresas?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Puedes venir a buscarme, pero les recomiendo que no lo hagan, es muy peligroso" - Dijo Randall y con esto se marchó, Sully desactivó la puerta para evitar algún incidente.

"Buena suerte" - Dijo Sully antes de irse a su casa.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Bien, estoy aquí_ " - Pensó Randall mientras caminaba por el bosque, era de noche y la única luz que había era la de la luna.

Siguió caminado por alrededor de una hora hasta que encontró una pequeña casa de piedra, dos guardias custodiaban la entrada, ambos armados con escopetas, arriba de la casa se ubicaba una bandera con el logo de Sarrak.

" _Te encontré_ " - Pensó Randall mientras se volvía invisible, caminó alrededor de la casa, las ventanas estaban cerradas y no era conveniente romper los cristales.

Después de estar un pequeño rato pensando, tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó un poco lejos de uno de los guardias, ambos no hicieron nada por lo que Randall intentó de nuevo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"No es nada" - Respondió el otro, después se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, esta vez un poco más cerca.

"Será mejor revisar" - Dijo uno de los guardia, ambos se dirigieron a donde había caído la piedra. Randall de inmediato corrió directo a la puerta y entró con la esperanza de no ser visto.

" _Debe haber algo por aquí_ " - Pensó Randall a la vez buscaba por toda la casa, después de buscar por varias habitaciones, se dirigió al sótano, dentro parecía no haber nada pero en eso vio una rejilla en el suelo, parecía ser de una coladera pero decidió echar un vistazo, había unas escaleras.

"Lo tengo" - Dijo Randall y entró por la alcantarilla, bajó por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una pequeña habitación con una puerta en frente de las escaleras, Randall se acercó pero antes de abrirla escucho los pasos de uno de aquellos robots con cañones.

" _Mierda, debí imaginarlo_ " - Pensó Randall mientras esperaba a que se fuera el robot, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se había ido, entró por la puerta, era un pasillo, observó que el robot se alejaba por el único camino que había. Permaneció invisible mientras se escabullía, al llegar al otro lado del pasillo se topó con una enorme puerta de metal, al lado se encontraba una pequeña palanca, supuso que era para abrir la puerta así que tiró de ella, la puerta se elevó, Randall observó y quedó impactado ante lo que vio, era una base secreta, Randall se ubicaba en el tercer piso, observó que hasta el fondo se encontraba una enorme piscina pegada a la pared, dentro habían dos submarinos de color verde, Randall logró ver que el nombre de uno de los submarinos era "Cetus Amicus II", el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, muchos se dedicaban a patrullar y vigilar cada rincón de este lugar, otros realizaban otras actividades como mover cajas o dar mantenimiento a varias maquinas.

" _Sarrak debe ser detenido_ " - Pensó Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la vez, en alguna lugar de la base subterránea se ubicaba Sarrak junto con Aengus.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el proyecto Nostrad?" - Preguntó Sarrak a Aengus.

"Está listo, el proyecto está listo para usarse" - Respondió Aengus.

"Excelente" - Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall caminaba por uno de los pasillos tratando de evitar ser visto por alguno de los guardias, en eso vio que al lado se encontraba una puerta doble de metal, había un letrero en el medio que decía "Sala de reuniones".

" _Será mejor echar un vistazo_ " - Pensó Randall y entró sin que nadie lo viera, dentro se encontró algo que no esperaba, el suelo estaba cubierto por un extraño polvo rojo.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ " - Se preguntó Randall mientras observaba el polvo tratando de no tocarlo, en eso vio que en un rincón de la habitación había una máscara tirada. Randall recordó que era el mismo tipo de mascara que Sarrak le había puesto a aquel "sirviente" que le regaló a su aliado Johan.

"Esto no me gusta nada" - Susurró Randall, después se marchó.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Señor, parece que ha llegado nuestro amigo" - Dijo uno de los guardias a Sarrak.

"Esperaba esa noticia, es hora de que invites a sus otros dos amigos" - Dijo Sarrak.

"En seguida señor" - Dijo el guardia y después se retiró.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully se encontraba durmiendo, de repente se escuchó un sonido por toda la casa lo cual lo despertó, era su teléfono, se levantó para contestarlo.

" _¿Quien pondrá ser a esta hora?_ " - Pensó Sully mientras caminaba hacía el teléfono, estaba cansado y despeinado.

"Diga" - Contestó Sully de mala gana.

"Señor Sullivan, me da gusto volver a hablar con usted" - Dijo Sarrak, Sully al escuchar esa voz sintió un miedo que no lo dejaba moverse.

"Es...e...es" - Sully trataba de hablar pero no podía decir nada por el miedo.

"Si soy yo, Sarrak Easton, solo quiero informarle que su amigo Randall está en problemas" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilamente.

"¿Qu...qué quieres?" - Preguntó Sully asustado.

"Quiero que vengas, se que sabes dónde estoy, quiero que vengas tú y tu amigo, te doy cinco horas para que vengas, de lo contrario, Randall será devuelto a tu mundo en una bolsa negra" - Respondió Sarrak, Sully no podía decir nada.

"Te estaré esperando, por favor, se puntual" - Dijo Sarrak y después colgó, Sully se quedó inmóvil con el teléfono aun en la mano, no sabía qué hacer.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall entró a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesa de trabajo con un montón de botellas con extraños líquidos, en una esquina se ubicaban varios archiveros, al lado de los archiveros había una computadora. Lo que llamó la atención de Randall es que en otro rincón había una caja de cristal dividida en dos, dentro de la caja habían algunas plantas como pasto y hongos, frente a la caja había un botón rojo.

Randall se acercó y encontró unas notas al lado del botón con datos sobre el experimento.

" _Necrotic Mutox_ " - Leyó Randall en las notas, parecía ser un experimento en el que se pondría aprueba una extraña sustancia, antes de terminar de leer las notas, Randall decidió ver cómo funciona esta sustancias, observó el botón que había frente a la caja, el botón tenía un mensaje que decía "Iniciar experimento", Randall lo presionó.

De pronto se pudo observar que en una de las secciones de la caja salía un gas de color rojo por medio de un pequeño tubo que había en el fondo, el gas al tener contacto con las plantas comenzaba a tener una reacción pero no era algo muy emocionante, al parecer la planta resistía el efecto del gas, no tardó mucho en llenarse dicha sección con el gas, al llenarse, pasó a la otra sección a través de un especie de filtro con una etiqueta que decía "Cultivador", esta vez al entrar en contacto con las plantas de esta sección, la reacción era más fuerte, Randall quedó impresionado por lo que vio, todas las plantas acabaron reducidas a un polvo rojo, era el mismo polvo que se encontraba en la sala de reuniones.

"¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?" - Susurró Randall, después continuó leyendo las notas, estas decían que se trataba de un gas de oxidación, al entrar en contacto con la materia orgánica la oxida, lo peor es que no solo la oxidaba, la cantidad de gas aumentaba cada vez que consumía materia orgánica.

"Esto es una broma, si este gas es liberado, destruirá la vida del mundo" - Dijo Randall, después continuó revisando alrededor de la caja y encontró un pequeño disco con un mensaje que decía "Ultima prueba con el Necrotic Mutox", Randall se dirigió a la computadora e introdujo el disco, este contenía un video, Randall lo reprodujo.

(vídeo)

Sarrak entró a la sala de reuniones acompañado de otras cinco personas, los cinco se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

"Es un gusto estar con ustedes" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilo.

"Bien señor Sarrak, vayamos al punto, háblenos de ese nuevo proyecto" - Dijo uno de los integrantes, este era un hombre de edad avanzada, tenía una cara muy seria.

"¿Tan rápido? Bueno, este proyecto consiste en un dispositivo que permite anular la voluntad de quien lleve el dispositivo instalado" - Sarrak.

"Suena interesante" - Comentó otro de los invitados.

"Actualmente el proyecto se encuentra en funcionamiento, como ejemplo he traído a esta sala a uno de los sujetos de prueba" - Dijo Sarrak, en eso se acercó un sirviente enmascarado.

"Es interesante" - Comentó otro sujeto.

"Este sirviente antes era un paranoico, los detestaba a ustedes, de hecho trataba de revelar la existencia del gobierno oculto pero yo me encargué de él y le di un mejor uso, como pueden ver, ahora es más eficiente, hará las tareas que el dueño ordene, y lo mejor de todo es que no necesita descansar" - Dijo Sarrak.

"Bien señor Sarrak, me ha impresionado" - dijo el hombre de edad avanzada con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Bueno, en realidad tengo que admitir que yo no inventé esta tecnología, solo la reconstruí" - Sarrak.

"¿A qué se refiere señor Sarrak?" - Preguntó el hombre de edad avanzada.

"Esta tecnología viene del pasado, de hace muchos años, fue creada por la antigua facción conocida como los Mechanists, una facción dirigida por un hombre que yo admiro, su nombre era Karras, el tenía el sueño de crear un mundo perfecto al igual que yo" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Es interesante señor Sarrak pero hablemos sobre un trato" - Dijo el hombre de edad avanzada.

"Sabe que es lo malo de esta historia, este hombre llamado Karras falló con su propósito, todo por culpa de un ladrón que saboteó su plan, pero ahora no existe este ladrón" - Sarrak.

"Déjese de tonterías y hablemos de negocios, que quiere a cambio de este proyecto" - Dijo el hombre de edad avanzada.

"Señor Víctor, sabe que es lo triste de una persona como usted, que ni siquiera sabe por qué hace lo que hace" - Dijo Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera.

"¿¡Qué está insinuando!?" - Preguntó Víctor molesto.

"¿Qué sentido tiene para usted el esclavizar a la humanidad? ¿qué sentido tiene para usted él hace infeliz a los demás?" - Sarrak.

"¡Sarrak! Una palabra más y..." - Exclamó Víctor pero fue interrumpido por Sarrak.

"Para ustedes el mundo se conforma de dinero y poder, solo piensan en pisotear a los mas débiles, es lamentable que aun así no tengan un propósito definido, ya tienen tantos lujos ¿cuál es el motivo de seguir acumulando lujos? Lo único que logran es el odio de la gente, pero eso se resuelve si mantienes a la población distraída, es la dictadura perfecta, la gente no sabe que existe, están dormidos, es fácil manipularlos, tan fácil que puedes hacer que se suiciden" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Y tú que pretendes hacer!? ¡No he venido aquí a escuchar estas chorradas!" - Exclamó Víctor furioso.

"Con todo el poder que usted tiene, puede hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, conviértase en un héroe, pero no, usted eligió ser el villano, sabe que es lo peor, que la mayoría de la población desconoce su verdadera identidad y no existe ningún héroe que decida detenerle, este mundo está podrido y usted es una de las causas de que esté podrido" - Sarrak.

"¡Y qué importa! ¿¡Cree que puede ayudar a estos gusanos!? ¿¡Cree que puede salvarlos!?" - Exclamó Víctor, los otros cuatro solo se limitaban a observar.

"¿Salvarlos? Ellos no tienen salvación al igual que usted. Ningún ser compuesto de materia orgánica tiene salvación, el único destino que les corresponde es la muerte" - Sarrak.

"Me importa una mierda, no sé quién te has creído, pero una cosa de la que estoy seguro, ¡usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz!" - Víctor.

"Yo soy un dios, ustedes son solo unos insectos sin utilidad" - Sarrak.

"No me interesan sus fantasías, yo quiero su proyecto ¡y me lo va a dar ahora mismo!" - Dijo Víctor furioso.

"Vale, pero antes de entregárselo déjeme decirle que este proyecto tiene otra característica" - Dijo Sarrak y con esto chasqueó los dedos, el sirviente emitió un pequeño zumbido que no duró mucho y de su boca comenzó a salir un gas de color rojo, era el Necrotic Mutox.

"Este proyecto no fue creado para controlar a las personas, fue creado para exterminar a la materia orgánica" - Dijo Sarrak, Víctor y los otros se dieron la vuelta y observaron al sirviente.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" - Exclamó Víctor.

"El sueño del mundo perfecto del padre Karras consistía en un mundo poblado solo por maquinas, y yo voy a hacer realidad ese sueño" - Sarrak.

"Estás enfermo" - Dijo uno de los invitados.

"Saben que es lo triste de ustedes, que casi nadie sabe de su existencia, nadie los extrañará, nadie llorará por ustedes, a nadie la va a importa que unas personas inútiles como ustedes simplemente desaparezcan" - Sarrak.

"Mis hombres te hará pagar por esto" - Víctor.

"Tus hombres han muerto, mientras charlábamos, mis hijos se encargaron de tus guarda espaldas, no te preocupes por los demás integrantes, uno a uno morirán, yo me encargaré de eso, es más, va a ser fascinante como su mueve una enorme cucaracha sin cabeza" - Dijo Sarrak tranquilo.

"Si odias a la humanidad, ¿por qué nos haces esto?" - Preguntó Víctor.

"Me di cuenta de que el gobierno oculto supone un gran obstáculo para el exterminio de la vida orgánica, por eso decidí deshacerme de él al igual que me he desecho de muchos" - Respondió Sarrak.

"Tu también morirás" - Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa siniestra, la habitación ya casi estaba llena de gas, dos de los integrantes fueron consumidos por el Necroti Mutox, ambos se convirtieron en oxido.

"Temo decirle que no" - Dijo Sarrak, en eso puso su mano en su propia cara y retiró una máscara revelando que era un robot.

"¿De verdad creyeron... que iba a morir aquí con ustedes? Lo que están viendo es una réplica creada para unirme a ustedes, diseñada para infiltrarse en el gobierno oculto, pude matarlos desde antes pero quería conocer la respuesta a una simple pregunta ¿tiene miedo?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"Eres un maldito" - Víctor.

"¿Tiene miedo?, ¿teme morir o teme a lo que se podría encontrar después de la muerte?" - Preguntó Sarrak.

"No te voy a responder eso" - Dijo Víctor, los otros integrantes fueron consumidos por el gas, solo quedaba Víctor y Sarrak.

"No se preocupe por su familia, he enviado a varios agentes, a encargarse de ellos y para que esté a gusto les he ordenado que los hagan sufrir por días y que les recuerden quien es usted" - Sarrak.

"Te estaré esperando en el infierno" - Dijo Víctor pero esta vez se notaba que si estaba asustado.

"Adiós señor Víctor" - Se despidió Sarrak antes de que Víctor fuera consumido por el gas.

(/Vídeo)

Terminó el video, Randall no sabía que pensar sobre lo que había visto.

" _Te prometo que hoy será tu ultimo día_ " - Pensó Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Solo espero que esté bien" - Dijo Sully mientras encendía la puerta.

"¿Qué hacemos si no conseguimos regresar?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Lo vamos a conseguir" - Respondió Sully.

La puerta ya estaba encendida por lo que ambos cruzaron al otro lado.

Después recorrieron el camino por el que había pasado Randall hasta llegar a la pequeña casa, los guardias aun estaban en sus puestos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Vamos a entrar por una de las ventanas" - Dijo Sully, después los dos se escabulleron sin ser vistos y revisaron las ventanas pero todas estaban cerradas.

"Tendré que romperlas" - Dijo Sully e hizo lo que dijo.

"Tenemos intrusos" - Dijo uno de los guardias al oír que se había roto una ventana.

"Yo iré, revisa que no haya nada adentro" - Dijo el otro guardia y si dirigió hacía la ventana.

Mike y Sully lograron entrar, pero vieron que había entrado uno de los guardias, los dos se escaparon hacia la primera puerta que vieron, por suerte fue la puerta que conducía al sótano.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Han llegado sus amigos" - Informó un guardia a Sarrak.

"Perfecto, es hora de saber lo valiente que es Randall" - Dijo Sarrak con una pequeña sonrisa.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall entró en una habitación con el nombre de "Sala de perfiles", era un cuarto pequeño, en el centro se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con uno folders, Randall los abrió para observar que Sarrak ha estado estudiando a Sully y Mike, en ellos se encontraban datos básicos como la edad, lugar de nacimiento, entre otro. Más adelante se encontraban otros datos mucho más personales como miedos, relaciones sociales, rutinas y demás.

"Ellos no serán tus próximas víctimas" - Dijo Randall en voz baja, salió de la habitación y continuó con su trayecto en busca de Sarrak.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sully y Mike lograron entrar en las instalaciones, fue fácil derribar al robot del pasillo de entrada. Continuaron su camino sin ser vistos hasta llegar a un pasillo, avanzaron en silencio, pero se detuvieron al escuchar varios pasos más adelante de ellos, los dos observaron que era una especie de araña mecánica de cuatro patas, su cabeza era igual a la de los robots de combate, con la diferencia de que tenía una ranura en donde debía ir la boca, lo perturbador era que abajo de su cabeza, tenía otra cabeza, pero esta era la de un querubín la cual miraba hacia abajo y traía dos especies de tenazas pequeñas, posiblemente para recoger algunas cosas pequeñas.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" - Dijo Mike sorprendido.

"Será mejor buscar otro camino" - Dijo Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras Randall caminaba por uno de los pasillos, vio a su derecha una puerta con el nombre de "Sala de pruebas".

" _¿Quizá aquí se encuentra el proyecto Nostrad?_ " - Pensó Randall por lo que decidió entrar en aquella habitación, esta tenía un largo pasillo. Randall continuó por dicho pasillo hasta llegar a una gran sala, era circular, arriba había ventanas diseñadas para observar las pruebas desde arriba, Randall se mantuvo quieto cuando vio que en el centro de la sala se ubicaban dos sujetos, ambos tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y tenían bolsas en la cabeza que les impedía ver, no solo eran personas, eran monstruos.

"¿Quiénes son?" - Preguntó Randall, solo hubo pequeños géminos como respuesta por lo que Randall dedujo que ambos estaban amordazados, a medida que Randall se acercaba notaba algo familiar en aquella pareja, ambos eran reptiles igual que él, con la diferencia de que uno era de color rojo y el otro era de color morado claro, el de color rojo tenía dos pares de pies y un par de manos, el otro tenía dos pares de manos y tres pares de pies, pero el resto de su cuerpo era similar al de Randall.

Cuando Randall se acercó lo suficiente, les quitó la bolsa que tenía en la cabeza y al ver sus rostros quedó en shock, el de color rojo tenía la cabeza similar a la de Randall, pero con tres pares de frondas, sus dos ojos eran de color amarillo y eran iguales a los de Randall en figura, el monstruo de color morado tenía una cabeza más alargada, parecía la cabeza de una lagartija común, este no tenía frondas pero si tenía cuatro ojos, todos de color verde esmeralda.

Ambos estaban amordazados.

"M... mamá... papá" - Randall trataba de hablar pero al ver a sus padres, estos le traían malos recuerdos.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike y Sully siguieron caminando por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con varios monitores que mostraban en directo lo que captaban varias cámaras de seguridad.

"Debe estar por aquí" - Dijo Sully mientras busca a Randall a través de los monitores.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall le quitó la mordaza a sus padres.

"¿Qué... qué haces aquí?" - Preguntó el monstruo de color morado con voz de hombre por lo que era el padre de Randall, este sonaba asustado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"Fue... fue el hombre... el hombre d.. dragón" - Respondió la madre de Randall la cual estaba muy asustada.

"¿El hombre dragón?" - Preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"Se refiere a mí" - Randall volteó de inmediato a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Sarrak.

"Nos volvemos a ver cara a cara señor Boggs, por alguna razón hay quienes me ven como un monstruo" - Dijo Sarrak muy tranquilo.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los monitores de la habitación donde se encontraban Mike y Sully cambiaron su imagen para mostrando la sala de pruebas donde se encontraba Randall.

"No otra vez" - Dijo Mike.

"¿Esa no es la habitación que está al lado?" - Preguntó Sully al ver que uno de los monitores mostraba la puerta de la sala de pruebas.

"Si es, hay que ir" - Dijo Mike pero al intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación escuchó la voz de un robot de combate que se encontraba afuera.

"Estamos atrapados" - Dijo Mike, Sully trató de abrir un poco la puerta para asomarse, habían dos robots custodiando la puerta de la sala de pruebas.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Maldito bastardo, ¿¡qué intentas esta vez!?" - Preguntó Randall enojado.

"Quiero hacer un trato con usted señor Boggs" - Respondió Sarrak.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" - Preguntó Randall furioso.

"Si me da la custodia de sus padres, le perdonaré la vida" - Respondió Sarrak con una sonrisa ligera, a los padres de Randall no les gustaba a donde iba eso.

"Vete a la mierda" - Randall.

"¿Por qué no quiere aceptar el trato? Realmente le conviene" - Sarrak.

"¿Para qué demonios los quieres?" - Randall.

"Solo quiero realizar unos cuantos experimentos" - Sarrak.

"¿¡No te ha bastado con todas esas personas a las que has asesinado!?" - Randall.

"Randall, ¿por qué defiendes a las personas que te atormentaron por años?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Randall volteó a ver a sus padres los cuales estaba aterrorizados.

"Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero quiero que aceptes este pequeño regalo" - Dijo Sarrak, Randall volteó y vio que Sarrak le estaba entregando una pistola.

"Tómala, se que te hace falta" - Dijo Sarrak sonriendo, Randall la tomó.

"¿Qué intentas hacer con esto?" -Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike y Sully observaban lo que ocurría, solo esperaban que no le pasara nada a Randall.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Randall apuntó con el arma a la cabeza de Sarrak.

"Eres un estúpido, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte" - Dijo Randall con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Randall, dime... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que mataste a alguien?" - Preguntó Sarrak, el estaba calmado y lucía confiado.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" - Randall.

"Esta será la primera vez que matas a alguien ¿no es cierto?" - Sarrak.

"¡Cállate!" - Exclamó Randall, su mano le temblaba, quería disparar pero sentía que el gatillo del arma estaba muy apretada.

"Es difícil cuando es la primera vez, sin embargo, después de superar esto, las demás veces son más fáciles" - Sarrak.

"¡E dicho que te calles!" - Exclamó Randall furioso.

"¿Por qué no has disparado? Vamos, dispara" - Dijo Sarrak muy calmado.

"¡Maldito cabrón!, ¡Te haré pagar por todo esto!" - Exclamó Randall.

"Entonces dispara" - Sarrak.

"Es un truco, está trucada" - Randall.

"Randall, admítelo, no tienes el valor para matar" - Dijo Sarrak sin preocupaciones, las manos de Randall le temblaban.

"Si lo haré" - Randall.

"Si quisieras ya me habrías matado pero no lo has hecho" - Sarrak.

Randall quería matarlo pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

"Todavía tienes otra salida, entrégame a tus padres y te dejaré en paz" - Sarrak.

"No te daré lo que quieres" - Dijo Randall, Sarrak miró directo a los ojos de Randall.

"El mundo es muy cruel, cuando uno naces, está totalmente indefenso, solo existen dos personas cuya obligación es protegernos" - Sarrak.

"¿¡Qué coño dices!?" - Preguntó Randall.

"En este mundo ya no hay nadie quien nos proteja, uno nace en una familia cuyos padres te odia, ya que para ellos solo eres un hijo no deseado, un accidente, pero no solo no te quieren, te odian totalmente, y demuestran su odio con burlas, humillaciones y abusos" - Dijo Sarrak mirando fijamente a Randall, parecía ido.

"Lo peor de todo es que estás atrapado en un mundo donde todos te desprecian, no hay a donde ir, no hay quien te ayuda, solo te queda vivir en una casa donde la crueldad está presente todos los días, pasan los años, y nada cambia" - Sarrak.

A Randall no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, trataba de apartar la mirada.

"Creces lleno de traumas, lleno de miedo, miedo a la vida, y llega el momento en que te toca ir a la escuela, entras con la ilusión de que todo va a ser diferente, pero cuando descubren quiénes son tus padres, cuando descubren tus miedos, la crueldad se hace presente convirtiéndote en objeto de burlas" - Sarrak.

Al oír el dialogo de Sarrak, Randall comenzó a ser invadido por recuerdos terribles de su cruel infancia.

"No lo escuches" - Dijo el padre de Randall.

"Cuando vas a la escuela solo piensas en que va a ocurrir, ¿cómo me van a humillar? ¿Cuál será la próxima broma? Cuando regresas a casa, sientes el miedo, el miedo a tus propios padres, solo piensas que te harán. Creces, pasas a los siguientes niveles escolares y las cosas no cambia, el trauma que te dejan tus padres hace que ante todos te reveles como una persona indefensa, una persona que no puede pedir ayuda, vives encerrado en casilleros, tirado en los callejones golpeado, encerrado en tu cuarto bajo la cama solo pensando en por qué el mundo es tan cruel, ¿este es mi destino? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? A medida que el tiempo pasa, te preguntas si merece la pena seguir existiendo" - Sarrak.

Randall bajó el arma, sabía que el dialogo de Sarrak era su propia vida, trataba de no llorar pero era imposible contener las lagrimas.

"Tratas de suicidarte, pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo, te da miedo el mundo, es increíble que le tengas miedo a aquellas personas que su obligación es protegerte, a pesar de tus problemas, intentas salir bien en los estudios, tratas de ser mejor a los demás, y llega el momento en que eres aceptado en la universidad, se genera la ilusión de que todo va a ser diferente, conoces a tu compañero de cuarto y crees que todo será diferente, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, te das cuenta que a tu compañero no le interesa entablar amistades, solo quiere estudiar, pero sigues creyendo que realmente son amigos, y un día, los estudiantes de clase popular descubren tus talentos, y deciden incluirte en su fraternidad, llega el día en que aquel que creías que era tu mejor amigo te pide ayuda, pero decides ignorarlo, pues te das cuenta de que nunca fueron amigos, el solo quería estudiar y negó todas las veces que le preguntaste si quería divertirse con él en alguna fiesta, pasan los días, y llega el momento en que demostrarás tu talento ante el mundo, pero el destino es cruel y no sabes que tiene planeado una jugada para ti, provocando un accidente en el que acabas humillado, pierdes toda la popularidad, te rechazan tus compañeros y descubres que no eran tus amigos, solo te querían por tus habilidades, y se repite la historia, humillaciones y abusos, tratas de cambiarte de escuela pero la crueldad te sigue. Te gradúas, decides no participar en la fiesta de graduación por temor a ser humillado, llegas a tu casa y te miras al espejo y te preguntas porque el mundo es tan cruel contigo mismo, así que tomas la decisión de que ya nadie se reirá de ti, convirtiéndote en un ser amargado que se ríe de las desgracias de los demás, pasan los años y el mundo ya no se ríe de ti, ahora te odia, pero no te lo dice, detestan tu nueva actitud, pero no se dan cuenta de que ellos forjaron esa actitud, llega una crisis y se convierte un tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres alguien en la vida, pero todo tu trabajo es destruido por ser considerado cruel, tan cruel como la crueldad que el mundo demostró hacía ti, y acabas en un mundo que parece ser un mundo salvaje, pero te das cuenta de que es todo lo contrario, logras formar una familia, pero como siempre, el mundo te odia, y el destino vuelve a jugar contigo, tu esposa muere y tu hija desaparece, después llega un hombre que te miente diciéndote que tu hija ha muerto cuando la verdad es que desconoce el estado de tu hija" - Sarrak.

Randall quería sentir ira pero todo se enfriaba con la depresión que surgía dentro de él.

"Descubres que la persona que te ayudo solo te utilizaba para obtener información, tratas de detenerle pero es inútil, pero a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, nunca te preguntas que habría pasado si tus padres te hubieran protegido, quizás jamás hubieras sido humillado en la escuela, tal vez tendrías muchos amigos, es posible que nadie te considerara un inútil" - Sarrak.

"Randall, no lo escuches, todo es mentira" - Suplicó el padre de Randall, al oír esto, Randall trató de calmarse.

"La vida hubiera sido mucho mejor si tus padres te hubieran amado, serías feliz en tu casa, rodeado de amigos que te aprecian" - Sarrak.

"Randall, por favor ayúdanos" - Suplicó la madre de Randall.

Al oír a su madre, Randall miró hacía ellos, y lentamente comenzó a levantar el arma.

"Randall ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó el padre de Randall asustado. Randall continuó hasta apuntar a la cabeza de su padre.

"Randall, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas" - Suplicó el padre de Randall aterrado, Randall no hizo caso.

"¡Por favor!, ¡no era mi intención!, ¡Porfavor!, no, nooo, nooooooo *disparo*" - Suplicó el padre de Randall pero se escuchó un disparo en toda la sala, el padre cayó al suelo con una herida en la cabeza, estaba muerto.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mike y Sully no podían creer lo que había pasado, Randall mató a su padre.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"¡Nooooooooooo!" - Gritó la madre de Randall al ver a su esposo tirado en el piso.

"Has matado, ahora no tendrás ningún problema para matarme" - Dijo Sarrak sin mostrar un cambio en su actitud, Randall apuntó a la cabeza de Sarrak pero vio sus ojos, esta vez notó algo que le causaba incomodidad, veía como si sus ojos tuvieran un brillo de color azul, pero este brillo le causaba una sensación indescriptible.

"Es el momento, ahora puedes matarme" - Dijo Sarrak pero Randall no podía disparar.

"¡Eres un maldito, te odio!" - Gritó la madre de Randall.

"¿Todavía sigues sin poder matarme?" - Preguntó Sarrak, Randall no quería responder.

"¡Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido!" - Gritó la madre de Randall.

"Es extraño, todos estos días siempre quisiste acabar con mi vida, pero ahora que tienes la oportunidad, decides no hacerlo, ¿es a caso que sabes que ahora ese es tu único propósito en la vida y que al realizarlo ya no te quedarán razones para seguir existiendo?" - Sarrak.

"Eres un bastardo" - Dijo Randall intentando dejar de llorar.

"¡Te odio maldito! !TE ODIO¡" - Gritó la madre de Randall.

"Entonces mátame" - Dijo Sarrak pero Randall simplemente no podía, en eso, Sarrak sacó una pistola de su traje y apuntó a la cabeza de la madre de Randall.

"¿Ahora puedes matarme?" - Preguntó Sarrak sin emoción.

"Haz lo que quieras" - Dijo Randall.

"¡Por favor, no lo haga!" - Suplicó la madre de Randall.

"Mátame" - Sarrak.

"Solo eres un enfermo" - Randall.

"¡Solo hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátalo!" - Suplicó la madre de Randall a su hijo.

"Mátame" - Dijo Sarrak pero Randall no podía disparar, en ese momento, Sarrak disparó matando a su madre.

Randall se limitó a hacer algo ante la muerte de su madre.

"Es triste que cuando estás cerca de la meta, decidas renunciar, realmente esperaba que intentaras disparar pero no tienes el valor, quería que apreciaras el fin del mundo a mi lado, pero ya no, no te lo mereces" - Dijo Sarrak y volteo hacía la salida y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué haces?" - Preguntó Randall mientras volvía a apuntar a Sarrak.

"Cuando salgas de esta isla, ya no te perseguiré mas" - Dijo Sarrak mientras continuaba caminando.

"¡No huyas cobarde!" - Exclamó Randall, Sarrak se detuvo.

"¿Soy un cobarde? Antes de decir eso, primero demuestra lo valiente que eres y mátame" - Dijo Sarrak calmadamente, Randall trató de jalar el gatillo pero no podía, Sarrak continuó caminando hasta marcharse de la habitación.

Randall no sabía qué hacer, Sarrak no solo se había burlado de él, le hizo regresar a aquel pasado del que tanto ha tratado de escapar.

/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se escucharon pasos afuera de la puerta, Sully se asomó para descubrir que los robots se habían marchado, en eso, los dos corrieron a donde estaba Randall, al llegar encontraron a Randall sentado frente a una pared mirando al suelo.

"Randall, hay que salir de aquí" - Dijo Sully.

"Lo tuve enfrente y no puede" - Dijo Randall deprimido.

"Olvídate de eso, vámonos de aquí" - Dijo Mike.

"Él lo sabía, soy un cobarde, tenía la oportunidad y simplemente no pude" - Dijo Randall mientras le salían lagrimas.

"No eres un cobarde" - Dijo Sully.

"Si lo soy, no pude acabar con él, ni siquiera puede tratar de quitarme la vida" - Dijo Randall llorando.

"Hay que salir de aquí" - Dijo Mike.

"Váyanse sin mi" - Randall.

"No lo haremos" - Mike.

"Soy un asesino cobarde, maté a mi padre" - Randall.

"¡Escucha!, esto no fue tu culpa, ese tipo te a manipulado para que mataras a tu padre" - Sully.

"No merezco vivir" - Randall.

"¡Escúchame de una vez!, ¡no fue tu culpa, él te hizo hacerlo, nosotros lo vimos!" - Exclamó Sully mientras sacudía a Randall.

"¿Qué?" - Randall.

"Vimos todo, él te hizo hacerlo, tú no eres un cobarde, solo recuerda lo que pasamos los dos mientras estábamos en el mundo humano, tu sobreviviste tanto tiempo, no puedes rendirte ahora" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No quería admitirlo pero en él hay algo mas, algo... realmente diabólico" - Dijo Randall tratando de calmarse.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Mike.

"Su mirada, hay algo diabólico en su mirada, cuando lo miré a los ojos sentí... que perdía las ganas de vivir" - Randall.

"¿Quieres saber algo aterrador? Abigail Hardscrabble sentía miedo cuando oía su voz" - Mike.

"¿Qué?, no, ella no podría tener miedo de un ser humano" - Randall.

"Tenía miedo, ella nos lo dijo, por eso nos dijo que él no podía ser humano" - Sully.

"Tal vez por eso mi madre se refirió a él como el hombre dragón, realmente hay algo diabólico en ese tipo, no puede ser que alguien no siente remordimiento por lo que hace, es como si no tuviera emociones" - Randall.

"Siento interrumpir la conversación pero es hora de mostrarle a Randall lo que estaba buscando, el proyecto Nostrad" - Dijo Aengus quien se encontraba en la parte de arriba observando.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" - Exclamó Mike, en eso se escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación, los tres observaron quien era y se encontraron con un robot humanoide de tamaño promedio, este estaba hecho totalmente de metal, vestía un traje de color verde azulado, lo que más perturbaba era su cabeza la cual era igual la del querubín que Randall encontró en la casa de Sarrak pero esta era de tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo.

"Este es el proyecto Nostrad, su nombre viene del nombre Nostradamus, supuestamente era un profeta, muy reconocido porque según sus creyentes, predijo muchos acontecimientos, en este caso, este modelo puede predecir lo más posible los futuros movimientos de sus objetivos" - Dijo Aengus.

"No se preocupen, yo me encargo de él" - Dijo Sully.

"Las pruebas inician ahora" - Dijo Aengus y con esto, Nostrad avanzó hacia los tres, Sully se preparó, Nostrad continuó avanzando lentamente, en eso, Sully corrió hacia él e intentó golpear su cabeza, pero antes de que lo lograra, Nostrad bloqueó el golpe con su mano izquierda a la vez que le daba un golpe en la barriga a Sully con su mano derecha, antes de que Sully respondiera, Nostrad se agachó y con su pie derecho, pateó los pies de Sully tirándolo al suelo. Randall se volvió invisible y trató de atacar a Nostrad por la izquierda pero antes de que lo consiguiera, Nostrad se volteó hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago lanzándolo hacia la pared.

"Le recomiendo que no use su camuflaje, Nostrad tiene visión térmica" - Dijo Aengus.

Sully se dio la vuelta y agarró el pie derecho de Nostrad con su mano derecha pero antes de hacer algo, Nostrad se dio la vuelta y con el pie izquierdo pisó la mano de Sully el cual soltó un fuerte grito.

"¡Déjalo!" - Gritó Mike, Nostrad miró hacia él fijamente, Mike trató de correr hacia su izquierda, pero Nostrad le bloqueó el paso pero antes de dar un golpe, Randall se abalanzó hacia sus espaldas, Nostrad de inmediato se volteó y con su pie derecho, pateo a Randall en la cintura lanzándolo a su izquierda.

"Nostrad también posee un dispositivo que funciona como un radar, detecta cuando un objeto se acerca por sus puntos ciegos, en pocas palabras, no es posible sorprenderlo" Dijo Aengus.

"¡Ahí que salir de aquí!" - Exclamó Sully mientras se levantaba, Nostrad le miró y corrió hacía él, Randall trató de evitarlo pero de nuevo, Nostrad se volteó y le dio una patada, Sully intentó agarrarlo por la espalda, pero este le dio un golpe con su codo derecho después se volteo y lanzó otro golpe justo a la cara tirando a Sully, su nariz estaba sangrando, Mike intentó buscar una forma de detenerlo.

"¿Por qué no te metes conmigo?" - Preguntó Randall, Nostrad miró a Randall y corrió hacia él, Randall se movió un poco a la derecha y antes de que Nostrad le tocara, saltó a la izquierda esquivando a Nostrad, en ese instante golpeó a Nostrad en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, de inmediato se enrolló alrededor de su cuello y apretó lo mas que podía, se escuchó unos pocos sonidos de crack que indicaban un poco de daño en el cuello de Nostrad, este trató de levantarse pero Mike se abalanzó hacía él volviéndolo a tirar, Sully se paró y agarró al robot por los brazos a la vez que se paró sobre su espalda y tiró de sus brazos con toda su fuerza hasta que finalmente logró arrancárselos, después agarró su cabeza e hizo lo mismo, se la arrancó.

"Ahora vámonos" - Dijo Mike.

"Ha sido un placer realizar estas pruebas, ahora sé que es lo que hay que corregir" - Dijo Aengus, los tres corrieron hacia la salida, al llegar al pasillo, fueron emboscados por dos robots de combate los cuales apuntaron sus cañones, Sully se abalanzó hacia ellos tirándolos antes de que dispararan, en eso se escucharon varios pasos frente a ellos, los tres observaron que era una araña robot.

"Esto es enfermo" - Dijo Sully mientras se levantaba, en eso, de la ranura de la araña salió disparada una sierra circular dirigida hacia Sully, Sully se hizo a un lado, la sierra logró hacerle una pequeña herida en el hombro izquierdo de Sully, los tres huyeron del lugar, corrieron por los pasillos a la vez que se abrían puertas secretas ubicadas en las paredes revelando centinelas las cuales le disparaban sierras circulares. Siguieron corriendo pero delante de ellos se encontraban varios guardias armados, los tres entraron por una puerta que había al lado la cual conducía a un túnel, corrieron por el túnel hasta toparse con un puente sobre un gran rio que conducía por un túnel poco iluminado, al otro lado del puente se ubicaba una puerta la cual estaba cerrada y se requería de una tarjeta para poder abrirla.

"Hay que saltar" - Dijo Randall.

"No sabemos a dónde va esto" - Dijo Mike.

"Es eso o morir en manos de esos tipos" - Dijo Randall, en eso, sin pensarlo, los tres saltaron. Fueron llevados por la corriente, no pasó mucho hasta que se escuchó un fuerte sonido mecánico, los tres observaron y quedaron aterrados cuando vieron que hasta el fondo habían tres hélices alineadas que giraban a baja velocidad.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" - Gritó Mike pero no había a donde salir y la corriente era muy fuerte por lo que no podían regresar.

"Podemos pasar atreves de ellas" - Dijo Randall.

"¿Estás seguro?" - Preguntó Mike asustado.

"Si, confíen en mi" - Respondió Randall, los tres se prepararon hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, afortunadamente las hélices giraban lo suficientemente lento como para que pudieran pasar, pero al otro lado, el túnel se inclinaba mas y mas hacía abajo por lo que tenían que sumergirse.

"Aguanten la respiración" - Dijo Randall, los otros le hicieron caso y respiraron hondo justo en el momento apropiado, la corriente los jaló por todo el túnel hasta llegar a una enorme reja, del otro lado se encontraba el océano, Randall vio que la reja tenía una puerta pegada a la pared, esta tenía un letrero iluminado por un pequeño foco, el letrero decía "Salida de emergencia". Los tres nadaron hacia la puerta y la abrieron, continuaron nadando hasta llegar a la superficie.

"Finalmente" - Exclamó Mike suspirando.

"Si, pero lamentablemente hay que regresar" - Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike desconcertado.

"Tiene razón, la puerta de salida está en esta isla, hay que regresar" - Dijo Randall.

"Maldita sea, ¿¡por qué!?" - Mike.

Los tres nadaron de regreso a la isla, al llegar a la orilla corrieron directo al interior cuidando que no fueran vistos por nadie, continuaron su camino hasta encontrar la puerta, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que había robots patrullando por todas partes, los más comunes eran las arañas robot. Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos ocultándose de los robots hasta que finalmente consiguieron encontrar la puerta de regreso y afortunadamente aun seguía activa.

"Por fin" - Dijo Mike, los tres consiguieron salir de la isla, pero no notaron que desde lejos se encontraba otro Nostrad el cual les había visto entrar por la puerta de salida.

"Al fin en casa, al fin" - Dijo Mike alegre.

"Bien, es hora de irme" - Dijo Randall.

"¿Vas a regresar al mundo humano?" - Preguntó Sully.

"Recuerden que estoy desterrado" - Respondió Randall.

"Es muy tarde como para estar jugando con eso" - Dijo alguien quien también se encontraban en la sala del simulador, la voz era muy familiar, en eso de las sombras salió Roz acompañada de varios agentes de la CDA.

"Y veo que nos han traído a Randall" - Dijo Roz con la actitud de siempre.


	18. Capitulo 18: Conspiración revelada

Capitulo 18: Conspiración revelada

"Y veo que nos han traído a Randall" - Dijo Roz con la actitud de siempre.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Hemos estado buscando a Randall por un largo tiempo y finalmente lo encontró" - Roz.

"No se preocupen, yo mismo regresaré al mundo humano" - Dijo Randall.

"Usted ya tuvo suficiente en el mundo humano" - Roz.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"Esta vez no será desterrado, será sentenciado a pena de muerte" - Respondió Roz, la respuesta causó un gran impacto a los tres.

"Pe... pero Randall no ha hecho algo tan grave como para que merezca eso" - Dijo Sully.

"Se equivoca, Randall es un traidor, si, hemos descubierto que tuvo una relación con una humana, ahora representa un peligro para nuestro mundo por lo que debe ser eliminado" - Roz.

"Se supone que cuando uno está desterrado ya no tiene porque seguir las reglas del mundo de los monstruos" - Randall.

"Eso no significa que deba poner nuestro mundo en peligro" - Roz.

"Váyase a la mierda" - Dijo Sully molesto.

"Señor Sullivan, no esperaba esa actitud de usted" - Roz.

"Randall ha cambiado, tiene que perdonarle" - Suplicó Mike.

"La traición no se perdona" - Roz.

"Ustedes no tienen pruebas, ni siquiera existe una ley que prohíba que los monstruos desterrados tengan una relación con los humanos" - Randall.

"Si, tenemos pruebas de que usted cometió traición y si, no existe una ley que prohíba que los monstruos desterrados tengan relaciones con los humanos por lo que nadie sabrá de esto" - Roz.

"¿A qué se refiere con que nadie sabrá de esto?" - Preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Hay otras formas de condenar a alguien a muerte, en este caso, Randall logró regresar a nuestro mundo, decidió vengarse de sus dos rivales expulsándolos al mundo humano y destruyó la puerta por la que los expulsó, después fue atrapado en la sala del simulador" - Roz.

"Usted no lo haría, ¡no puede hacer esto!" - Exclamó Mike.

"Si se puede, de hecho hay razones para hacerlo, señor Sullivan, sabemos que después de tantos años ha seguido viendo a esa niña aun cuando se le había dicho que no la volviera a ver" - Roz.

"¿Lo sabían todo este tiempo?" - Sully.

"Si, pero no podíamos hacer nada debido a que usted ya se había convertido en el nuevo director de la compañía Monsters Inc. y aparte como usted realizó el cambio de gritos a risas, no queríamos un escándalo así que estuvimos observando todo este tiempo de que no causara problemas graves" - Roz.

"¿Lo sabían todo este tiempo? ¿Estuvieron observando todo el tiempo? ¿Eso significa que sabían que Waternoose estaba aquí?" - Preguntó Sully impactado.

"Si, lo sabíamos" - Roz.

"Él nos envió al mundo humano ¿y ustedes no hicieron nada?" - Preguntó Mike molesto.

"Era parte de nuestro plan" - Roz.

"Ya sabía que ese estúpido no podía escapar por sí solo, tenía razón, ustedes estaban detrás de todo esto" - Dijo Randall molesto.

"¿Entonces todo fue planeado por ustedes?" - Sully.

"Sí, creo que es momento de que sepan todo lo que pasó... Fue hace años cuando descubrimos que Randall tuvo una relación con una humana, como era la primera vez en la historia que ocurría un caso como este, no había ley que lo prohibiera pero aun así suponía un peligro para nuestro mundo, tratamos de entrar pero fracasamos así que lo denunciamos con las autoridades humanas" - Roz.

"Lo adivino, se hicieron pasar por el vecino y se aprovecharon del hecho de que las autoridades humanas lo mantendrían en secreto, espero que se mueran todos" - Dijo Randall furioso.

"Si, pero parece que varios años después usted sobrevivió" - Roz.

"¡Ojalá los maten a todos!" - Exclamó Randall furioso.

"Eso no te ayudará, pero en fin, usted no pudo mantenerse oculto, no le bastó con tener una relación con un humano, decidió trabajar en una compañía humana" - Explicó Roz pero Mike le interrumpió.

"¿Qué? ¿Usted sabía que él estaba trabajando con Sarrak?" - Mike.

"No sabemos quién es ese tal Sarrak, pero si, descubrimos que él trabajaba en una compañía humana, fue que decidimos realizar un proyecto para silenciar a Randall de una vez por todas, estuvimos espiando las redes sociales humanas en busca de algo que revelara su ubicación y afortunadamente lo encontramos, no queríamos meternos en problemas, debíamos eliminarlo aquí mismo, así que liberamos a Waternoose con la intención de que enviaran al señor Sullivan y el señor Wazowsky a donde queríamos" - Roz.

"Entonces no era una coincidencia que nos encontráramos con Randall, nos utilizaron todo este tiempo y si algo nos pasaba, sería Waternoose el que cargaría con la culpa, ¿Por qué nosotros?" - Preguntó Sully molesto.

"Teníamos la teoría de que ustedes podrían ganarse la confianza del señor Boggs, la segunda era por las dos experiencias que tuvieron en el mundo humano y la tercera es que si no volvían, nos quitaríamos una carga, ya no tendríamos que vigilar que no cause problemas con esa joven que se le advirtió que no la volviera a ver, y por suerte, nos ha dado lo que queríamos" - Explicó Roz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación hasta que Randall decidió decir algo.

"Ahora entiendo porque quiere acabar con todo el mundo, todos ustedes están podridos, ahora realmente espero que lo logre" - Dijo Randall furioso.

"Randall... ¿qué estás diciendo?" - Preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Todo este tiempo quise evitarlo, pero realmente se lo merecen" - Dijo Randall furioso.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" - Dijo Roz, en eso, varios agentes sujetaron los brazos de Sully y Mike, Randall trató de escapar pero fue atrapado por un agente quien se abalanzó hacía él.

"Quítenme las manos de encima" - Exigió Randall.

"No puede hacer esto" - Mike.

"Cuando la gente se entere de esto va..." - Sully.

"Ya le mencioné que es lo que la gente sabrá" - Interrumpió Roz.

"¡Le haré pagar por esto!" - Exclamó Randall furioso.

"Enciérrenlos hasta que decidamos a donde arrojarlos" - Ordenó Roz, pero antes de salir, la puerta que olvidaron desconectar se abrió, todos observaron quien había entrado, era un Nostrad.

"Espero que los maten a todos" - Dijo Randall alegre y esta vez por ver a su enemigo. Un agente de cuatro brazos intentó abalanzarse hacía Nostrad pero antes de tocarlo, respondió dando un fuerte golpe directo a la cara del agente con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda, agarró el brazo derecho superior del agente y apretó tan fuerte que el hueso del brazo se rompió, a la vez Nostrad lanzó una patada con el pie izquierdo justo a la rodilla del pie derecho del agente, esta se dobló en sentido opuesto al que debería doblarse, el agente soltó un fuerte grito, dos agentes mas intentaron abalanzarse pero Nostrad los esquivó, después dio una patada circular a uno de los agentes golpeando la espalda del agente, en ese instante, agarro la cabeza del otro agente con las dos manos y la giró hacia la derecha tan rápido que el cuello se rompió matando al agente de manera rápida. Al notar que los demás agentes estaban desconcertados, Sully aprovechó para luchar con los agentes que le sujetaba, Randall también hizo lo mismo, antes de que el resto de agentes intentara controlar a Sully y Randall, Nostrad se abalanzó hacia ellos, Sully agarró por sorpresa a uno de los agentes que sujetaban a Mike, Randall ayudó con el otro hasta que finalmente lograron liberar a Mike, después, los tres escaparon de la sala de simulador.

"Que no escapen" - Ordenó Roz al darse cuenta de que los tres estaban escapando, sin embargo, los agentes estaban ocupados luchando contra Nostrad.

/++++++++++++++++

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" - Preguntó Mike mientras corrían por uno de los pasillos.

"Vamos a buscar una puerta, la que sea" - Respondió Sully.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Mike ya que no sabía lo que pretendía.

"Ya no es seguro estar aquí, hay..." - Respondió Sully, Mike se detuvo.

"Espera, insinúas que vamos a ir al mundo humano" - Dijo Mike preocupado, los otros dos se detuvieron.

"Exacto" - Sully.

"No puede ser, que pasará con Celia, nuestros amigos" - Mike.

"Mike, ya no es seguro estar aquí, no podemos demostrar lo que está ocurriendo" - Sully.

"Pero..." - Mike.

"Sullivan tiene razón, tenemos que irnos de aquí" - Dijo Randall, Mike no quería aceptar la realidad.

"¡Hay que irnos ahora!" - Gritó Sully, Mike tratando de contener las lagrimas y se limitó a ascender la cabeza, después los tres continuaron corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala que contenía las tarjetas llave de los armarios, Sully tomó una al azar y huyeron hacía uno de los pasillos de risa.

/++++++++++++++++

Dos agentes lograron detener a Nostrad, uno de ellos arrancó una tubería que había en una pared y la clavó en el pecho de Nostrad desactivándolo.

"Si no me equivoco, los tres deben de estar buscando una puerta al mundo humano, hay que encontrarlos antes de que escapen" - Dijo Roz de manera amargada, en ese momento, la puerta por la que entró Nostrad volvió a abrirse, esta vez era uno de los guardias de Sarrak, uno de los agentes corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla e impedir que el guardia entrara, pero por desgracia, antes de cerrar la puerta, el guardia arrojó una granada a la sala del simulador, Roz se limitó a ver lo que iba a ocurrir, la granada explotó destruyendo la puerta junto con el simulador y a la vez mató a los agentes que quedaban vivos.

/++++++++++++++++

Sully mandó llamar la puerta, en ese momento entraron dos agentes al piso de risa, pero por suerte la puerta llegó a la estación a tiempo.

"¡Entremos!" - Gritó Randall, en ese instante los tres entraron a la habitación de un niño que aun se encontraba dormido, aun era de noche en el mundo humano, Sully cerró la puerta de inmediato.

"Hay que destruirla" - Susurró Randall para no despertar al niño. Los agentes corrieron hacía la puerta pero antes de abrirla, Sully arrancó la puerta del marcó, las bisagras se rompieron lo que causó que la puerta automáticamente se desactivara, por desgracia, el ruido despertó al niño que se encontraba durmiendo, este quedó impactado al ver a los tres monstruos.

"Descuida, estamos aquí para hacerte reír" - Dijo Mike tratando de calmarlo, pero este empezó a gritar palabras que los tres no entendía, obviamente estaban en un país donde no hablaban su idioma.

"Hay que salir de aquí" - Dijo Randall, en ese momento entró una mujer a la habitación, era la madre del muchacho, esta gritó del susto al ver a los tres monstruos, los tres corrieron hacía la ventana pero tenía barrotes en la parte de afuera, Sully golpeó cristal rompiéndolo y luego empujó los barrotes hasta tirar el marco que contenía los barrotes, luego escaparon por la ventana.

/++++++++++++++++

Los dos agentes no lograban activar la puerta.

"Escaparon" - Dijo uno de los agentes.

"¿Donde está Roz?" - Preguntó el otro agente, en eso llegó Roz a donde se encontraban los agentes, su traje tenía partes quemadas, su pelo estaba despeinado y tenía una gran quemadura en la mejilla derecha, su ojo derecho lo tenía cerrado, pero aun mantenía su rostro amargado.

"Averigüen a dónde conduce esa puerta, ellos no van a escapar" - Dijo Roz.

"Ahora mismo" - Dijeron los dos agentes a la vez.


	19. Capitulo 19: Destierro permanente

Capitulo 19: Destierro permanente

Tres días después de haber escapado de la CDA. Mike, Sully y Randall se encontraban atrapados en el mundo humano, esta vez era permanente ya que no podían hacer nada contra la CDA.

Los tres estaban en un bosque escondidos dentro de una cueva, afuera era de día y había una tormenta muy fuerte.

"Nunca pensé que acabaría así" - Dijo Mike triste.

"Podemos sobrevivir" - Sully.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo sigo pensando en Celia, que le habrán dicho, temo que le hagan algo" - Mike.

"Me preocupa Mary, también temo que le hagan algo" - Sully.

"Ella va a estar bien, recuerda que la puerta que construimos no sirve" - Mike.

"Aun me pregunto por qué no funcionó si era nueva" - Dijo Sully, después volteó a ver a Randall quien estaba sentado en un rincón mirando el suelo.

"¿Aun piensas en lo que ocurrió?" - Preguntó Sully a Randall.

"Pienso en ella, no me cabe en la cabeza que aun después de estar desterrado se atrevieran a seguir haciéndome la vida miserable" - Randall.

"Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora será un nuevo comienzo" - Sully.

"Sullivan, no lo entiendes, ¿no sabes lo que se siente que destruyan al amor de tu vida?" - Randall.

"Yo..." - Dijo Sully pero Mike interrumpió.

"Tiene razón, de los tres tu eres el único que no parece preocuparle" - Mike.

"¿Crees que no me importa?" - Preguntó Sully, Mike volteó a verle a la cara, esta vez estaba serio.

"No, no te importa, toda mi vida se fue por el desagüe gracias a ti, si no me hubieras arrastrado hasta esa maldita isla, no estaría aquí" - Respondió Mike molesto.

"Randall estaba en peligro" - Sully.

"No es mi culpa que decidiera ir contra Sarrak y encima lo dejó ir" - Mike.

"¿Seguro te gustaría que destruyera tu mundo?, trataba de evitarlo pero ahora no me importa, de hecho se lo merecen" - Randall.

"Como siempre, solo te importa tu propia vida" - Mike.

"Tu familia no ha muerto, yo viví una miseria para que al final cuando consiguiera lo que realmente quería, ellos lo destruyeran, por eso espero que Sarrak destruya el mundo de los monstruos, luego trataré de encargarme de él" - Randall.

"No es la solución, Randall la venganza nunca trae nada bueno" - Sully.

"¡Despierta pedazo de imbécil! Esto no es un cuento de hadas, esto es la vida real aquí no hay finales felices, así que no me vengas con esa estupidez de que la venganza no es la solución" - Exclamó Randall irritado.

"Vale, lo siento" - Sully.

"Cuesta admitirlo, Randall tiene razón, en este mundo todos tenemos que matarnos para ser exitosos, para conseguir nuestros sueños, todos menos los de tu tipo, los únicos que no se esfuerzan en nada son los que tienen un buen apellido" - Mike.

"Mike creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación" - Sully.

"¿Tú que tanto te esforzaste para lograr lo que eres?" - Preguntó Randall serio.

"Yo... bueno..." - Sully trató de responder.

"No te va a responder eso porque nunca hizo algo de esfuerzo, no es más que un vil parasito, un gusano gordo que vive de los demás, así son los de su clase, así es la mayoría de los que tienen grandes apellidos, son solo parásitos" - Mike.

"¡Mike! no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto" - Sully.

"¿Y a donde debemos ir? ¿Aun no te das cuenta que estamos oficialmente desterrados? Lo que queda es hacer una nueva vida, pero dejando de lado eso, no sé porque te quejas de lo que dijo Mike si lo que dijo es la verdad. Cuando te vi por primera vez en la universidad, siempre me pregunté cómo es que alguien como tú logró entrar a la universidad, Mike se esforzó mucho estudiando, preocupado para el examen final mientras que tú solo te la pasaste perdiendo el tiempo en fiestas o durmiéndote en clase, para empezar porque rayos querías ser asustador si ni siquiera te importaba estudiar algo" - Dijo Randall, Sully estaba muy molesto por lo que dijo.

"El estúpido pensaba que los sustos solo se hacían, un ejemplo de un verdadero mediocre, ¿cómo rayos entraste a la universidad? Nunca me lo dijiste" - Mike.

"No voy a responder eso" - Sully.

"Haciendo trampa lo más probable" - Randall.

"Además, fui yo el que descubrió que las risas eran mejores que los gritos, yo merezco todo el crédito, honestamente es la verdad. Incluso yo debería haber manejado la compañía pero si lo hiciera, nunca podría explotar mi talento como comediante, tú de seguro no podrías hacer reír a un niño ni con el chiste más absurdo, es más, tú ni siquiera sabes manejar una compañía, tuve que ayudarte a buscar a alguien que te enseñara, pero no solo eso..." - Mike.

"Bueno, ¿y tú lo habrías logrado sin ayuda?" - Sully.

"Nunca te lo dije, pero el tipo que te enseñó me dijo que tú no tenías nada de interés" - Mike.

"Lo que a él le interesa es buscar la forma de rascarse la pansa sin usar sus manos" - Randall.

"¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡Si no dejan de estar fastidiando me largo de aquí!" - Gritó Sully furioso.

"Bien, hazlo; no te necesitamos, es más, durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí; no has hecho nada, mejor ve a buscar a tu amiguita a ver si ella decide cuidar a un gordo desobligado como tú, ¿no es eso lo que tanto deseabas? Tanto que ibas a ver a esa niña que incluso pensé que un día decidirías quedarte a vivir con ella, pues ahora se te hizo realidad" - Mike.

"¡Pues me largo!" - Dijo Sully molesto y con esto se fue de la cueva sin importar que estuviera lloviendo muy duro.

"¿Cuanto a que no aguanta y regresa?" - Preguntó Randall.

"No lo sé" - Respondió Mike.

/++++++++++++++++++++

"No necesito a esos imbéciles" - Dijo Sully mientras caminaba por el bosque, estaba muy mojado y trataba de aguantar el frio.

"Yo he hecho más que ellos" - Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Entonces te dedicaste a hacer juguetes?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Si, era lo mejor que se me dio, quizá debí dedicarme a eso hace mucho" - Randall.

"Con toda esa inteligencia por qué no mejor se dedica a arreglar el mundo" - Mike.

"Creo que ya se los dije pero aun así, pienso que él disfruta de lo que hace, no lo expresa pero lo siento" - Randall.

"Hay algo que no te hemos dicho, cuando estabas en la casa de Sarrak, él nos obligó a observarte" - Mike.

"Así que estuvieron observando" - Randall.

"Él nos dijo que la razón por la que no acababa con todos es porque tenía pendientes, tal vez uno de ellos es el de disfrutar del sufrimiento" - Mike.

"No lo dudo, él parece una persona tan agradable pero por dentro es puro odio, pura maldad, es algo... inhumano" - Randall.

"Yo aun sigo sin poder creer que Hardscrabble le haya tenido miedo" - Mike.

"Ojalá no le mire a los ojos, eso es lo peor de todo; es ver el sufrimiento absoluto, es increíble como la mayoría de los humanos lo adoran" - Randall.

"Seguro que no saben lo que es realmente" - Mike.

"Cuando estaba en aquella isla, observé el video de una de sus armas, a una de las victimas antes de morir le dijo que haría sufrir a su familia por días, eso puede que ocurriera hace varios años, en las noticias una familia reportó la desaparición del esposo, pero los días pasaron y a cada rato se mostraba algo terrible sobre el esposo haciéndolo ver como lo peor. La familia era humillada a cada momento que se mostraban atrocidades del esposo, suplicaban que se detuvieran, la esposa perdió su trabajo debido a la mala fama, los niños a cada rato eran acosados en la escuela, les gritaban cosas terribles, y un día se mostró la última noticia, la madre mató a sus hijos y después se suicidó, dejó una carta en la que explicaba que ya no podía mas así que decidió liberar a sus hijos y a ella de este infierno, lo más probable es que esa persona que Sarrak asesinó, era el esposo de esa familia" - Randall.

"Por lo que veo, su tortura preferida es la psicológica" - Mike.

"Es una... una b... una bestia" - Randall.

"A lo mejor por eso Carrie, Chip y Heather se aliaron a él" - Mike.

"Es increíble que exista un hombre con tanta influencia, un hombre que pueda ser adorado incluso por monstruos, es curioso pero... creo que una vez oí algo similar" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++

Sully seguía caminando por el bosque y en ese momento vio a lo lejos una pequeña tienda de acampar.

"A lo mejor tienen algo de comer" - Dijo Sully y se dirigió hacia la pequeña tienda de acampar.

/++++++++++++++++++++

"Bueno, ya veo en que se parece Sarrak al malo de la historia, se gana la confianza de todos y después los destruye" - Mike.

"El problema es que él no busca la esclavización, busca la destrucción; él no quiere dejar nada vivo, quiere un mundo de maquinas conscientes y hará lo que sea para acabar con todos" - Randall.

"Auto destrucción, Sarrak dijo que hará que él mundo se auto destruya" - Mike.

"No sé como lo va a lograr, pero hay que evitarlo" - Randall.

/++++++++++++++++++++

"*Grito de miedo* ¡Uno monstruo!" - Gritó la mujer que se encontraba en la tienda de acampar quien también estaba junto a un hombre el cual era su pareja, sin embargo, Sully no podía entender el idioma que hablaba.

"N.. no, no he vendió a hacerles daño" - Dijo Sully levantando las manos para indicar que no haría daño pero la pareja no le entendía y para empeorar las cosas creían que Sully levantaba las manos como amenaza.

"¡Aléjate!" - Gritó el hombre.

"No... no les haré daño" - Dijo Sully pero la situación empeoraba, en eso el hombre saltó hacia una bolsa y de ella sacó una pequeña ballesta cargada, al ver esto, Sully trató de huir pero el hombre disparó y la flecha logra darle justo en el hombro de Sully.

"Voy a llamar a la policía" - Dijo la mujer.

"No, no nos creerán" - Dijo el hombre así que cargó de nuevo la ballesta y comenzó a perseguir a Sully.

/++++++++++++++++++++

"Espero que Celia esté bien" - Mike.

"Si ella no investiga, estará bien" - Randall.

"Eso espero" - Dijo Mike, de pronto se escucharon gritos a lo lejos de donde se encontraban.

"Solo espero que no sea ese imbécil" - Dijo Randall mientras salía para investigar que sucedía, corrió hacía donde venían los gritos, Mike lo siguió tratando de alcanzarlo.

En ese momento mientras se acercaban lograron ver a Sully huyendo de una persona la cual le apuntaba con una ballesta, ambos corrieron hacía a él.

"Vuelve aquí maldito monstruo" - Gritó el muchacho a la vez que perseguía a Sully, en ese instante se tropezó con algo, después se levantó y trató de ver con qué se había tropezado y en ese momento Randall se hizo visible.

"Lárgate de aquí" - Dijo Randall serio, el muchacho no le entendió así que intentó apuntarle con la ballesta pero Randall se la quitó antes de que se diera cuenta, al ver esto, el joven huyó hacía la tienda de acampar para después irse del bosque junto con su pareja.

Sully se dio la vuelta para ver que ya no lo perseguían, en lugar de esto estaba Randall y Mike.

"Gracias por eso, creí..." - Dijo Sully pero Randall interrumpió.

"A ver si así dejas de hacer tus tonterías" - Interrumpió Randall molesto.

"Yo solo quería..." - Sully.

"Sully, no necesitamos tus pretextos, solo deja de meterte en problemas" - Interrumpió Mike.

"Tienes suerte de que estemos por aquí si no..." - Dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió que algo lo atravesó el estomago, miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba sangrando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Mike preocupado, en eso volvió a pasar lo mismo, esta vez fue atravesado en el pie izquierdo superior provocando que Randall cayera al suelo dando un grito de dolor.

"¡Randall!" - Gritó Sully asustado pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, en este caso le atravesó el pecho lo que hizo que diera otro grito, en ese momento Sully se dio cuenta de que lo que lo estaba atravesando eran balas, había un francotirador.

"¡Hay que cubrirnos!" - Gritó Sully tratando de acercarse a Randall a la vez que Randall le extendía la mano derecha superior para que lo ayudara pero fue atravesada por otro disparo, Sully no pudo hacer nada, intentó acercarse lo más que pudo, y en eso sintió un disparo que le rozó el pie izquierdo lo que hizo que cayera al suelo gritando de dolor, Randall estaba gravemente herido, lo último que puedo ver fue su vida corriendo por sus ojos y justo antes de que terminara, el francotirador quien estaba a kilómetros de distancia, dio el último disparo, este le dio en la cabeza de Randall matándolo.

"¡Randall!" - Gritó Mike al ver como moría Randall.

"¡Nooooo!" - Gritó Sully al mismo tiempo que Mike.

Después, lo único que se podía oír era la lluvia en el bosque y a penas se podían escuchar pequeños lamentos a distancia.

/++++++++++++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente, estaba nublado en el bosque, Mike y Sully se encontraban frente a un árbol, en él estaba escrito el nombre de Randall más "descanse en paz", abajo había un bulto de tierra por lo que era el sitio donde estaba sepultado el cuerpo de Randall.

Los dos miraban la tumba con gran tristeza, Sully apenas podía mantenerse de pie ya que aun estaba herido.

"Solo hay una persona que pudo hacer esto y va a pagar por lo que hizo" - Dijo Sully.

"Sarrak va a lamentar haberlo matado" - Dijo Mike con ira en sus palabras.

"No descansaremos hasta que pague por esto" - Dijo Sully.

* * *

 **Lamento lo que le pasó a Randall pero por desgracia el mundo es cruel.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Venganza

Capitulo 20: Venganza

A pasado un año y medio después de la muerte de Randall, Mike y Sully han estado día tras día tratando de localizar a Sarrak y así poder vengar la muerte de Randall. día tras día de investigación y finalmente lograron su cometido, por fin localizaron a Sarrak y estaban preparados para acabar con él.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en Texas, era de noche y se ubicaban frente a una de las fabricas de Sarrak, estaban listos para entrar, tenían la seguridad de que él estaría ahí.

"¿Estás listo?" - Preguntó Sully a Mike.

"Si, entremos" - Respondió Mike y ambos avanzaron hacía la fabrica, Mike logró conseguir un alicate de corte el cual utilizó para hacer un agujero en la reja por el que entraron, continuaron su camino sin que los guardias los vieran hasta llegar a un almacén, la puerta estaba abierta así que entraron, observaron lo que había en el almacén, eran cajas de juguetes por lo que dedujeron que esta era una fábrica de juguetes, se mantuvieron en las sombras ya que se encontraban dos trabajadores los cuales estaban inventariando la mercancía.

"Listo, ya están contados los juguetes de Randall, ahora por los carros a control" - Dijo uno de los trabajadores y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los carros, en eso fue emboscado por la espalda por Sully, antes de que gritara, Sully le puso la mano en la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

"Tranquilo, sé que no sientes dolor pero seguro temes morir así que dime donde se encuentra tu jefe y será mejor que lo digas en voz baja ¿Queda claro?" - Preguntó Sully enojado.

"No lo haré, moriré por mi creador" - Dijo el trabajador en voz baja.

"Mala respuesta" - Dijo Sully por lo que sujetó su mano derecha para que Mike utilizara el alicate y le cortara uno de sus dedos, fue difícil ya que estaba hecho de metal.

"No importa, puede arreglarlo" - Dijo el trabajador.

"Entonces te destruiremos hasta que no quede nada, no podrán repararte" - Dijo Mike.

"No importa, no soy un traidor" - Dijo el trabajador, en eso Sully dobló su cabeza hacía atrás hasta que se rompieran todos los cables y quedara desactivado.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" - Preguntó el otro trabajador al oír que saltaban chispas de algún lado, se dirigió hacia donde venía el sonido.

"Mark, ¿estás ahí?" - Preguntó el trabajador, en ese momento Sully lo agarró por la espalda.

"Tu amigo está muerto así que habla, ¿dónde está tu jefe?" - Preguntó Sully de manera amenazadora.

"No... no lo sé" - Respondió el trabajador con algo de miedo.

"Así que tienes miedo, entonces debes saber que si no respondes, morirás, ¿dónde está tu jefe?" - Preguntó Sully muy amenazante.

"Ya te lo dije, no lo sé" - Respondió el trabajador.

"Mike" - Dije Sully en eso Mike usó el alicate para cortar uno de sus dedos.

"No te duele, pero sabes que puedes morir así que mejor responde" - Sully.

"¿Pa.. para qué lo quieren?" - Preguntó el trabajador asustado.

"Ese maldito mató a uno de nuestros amigos y no se va a quedar así por lo que es mejor que respondas o te haremos pedazo hasta que mueras" - Dijo Sully enfadado.

"E.. está bien, se encuentra en la oficina principal" - Respondió el trabajador.

"¿Y dónde está?" - Sully.

"Dentro de la fábrica, en la sala de maquinas" - Respondió el trabajador.

"Bien, ahora será mejor que mantengas silencio" - Sully.

"¡No, espera!... No.. no lo hagas" - Exclamó el trabajador asustado, en eso Sully procedió a romper su cabeza.

"¡No por favor, mi familia!" - Trabajador.

"Tú no tienes familia, solo eres una maquina" - Dijo Mike, Sully terminó de romperlo dejándolo desactivado.

"Lo van a reparar, no sé por qué se asusta" - Dijo Sully, después se dirigieron a la salida.

"Vaya, le gustaba hacer juguetes de él mismo" - Dijo Mike observando los juguetes que fabricaba Randall, eran de él mismo.

"Las aventuras de Randall Boggs" - Leyó Sully en una de las cajas de sus juguetes.

"Por lo que veo decidió hacer su propia serie de juguetes e hizo una historia donde él es el protagonista" - Dijo Mike.

"Mira este" - Dijo Sully mostrándole una caja con una figura de Randall con vestimenta de caballero medieval.

"Bueno, esto explica cómo es que supieron él trabajaba en una compañía" - Dijo Mike.

"Dice, adéntrate en el maravilloso de mundo de... "Donul", convierte en el famoso caballero Randall perteneciente a la raza ... "Morae" y héroe del reino mágico de Enel, vence a las tropas del malvado hechicero... "Sullvan"" - Leyó Sully la parte trasera de la caja.

"Bien, si te odiaba, no es raro que te ponga de villano" - Comentó Mike.

"Has volar tu imaginación y juega con el personaje más querido de todos, Randall Boggs" - Sully terminó de leer y no sabía que decir.

"Bueno, parece que al final consiguió su fama" - Dijo Mike.

"Es una lástima que le tocara trabajar con un demente" - Dijo Sully y continuaron caminando, Mike observó los demás juguetes.

"Es impresionante, carro a control remoto de Randall Boggs, Randall contra los aliens de Marte, agente secreto Randall, aprendiendo química con Randall" - Dijo Mike mientras observaba varios juguetes.

Los dos salieron del almacén y se dirigieron a la parte central del complejo la cual era la zona de maquinas, treparon por una escalera hasta llegar al techo debido a que las puertas estaban custodiadas por guardias y cámaras. Al llegar al techo, miraron por las ventanas la parte de abajo, estaba oscuro y las maquinas estaban apagadas por lo que debían ser silencioso, consiguieron abrir una de las ventanas, y bajaron a uno de los puentes que había para que los trabajadores pudieran abrir las ventanas, buscaron como bajar hasta donde se encontraba la oficina, finalmente consiguieron entrar en la oficina pero se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie.

"Esto no me gusta" - Dijo Mike.

"A mí tampoco, se suponía que debía estar aquí" - Dijo Sully.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso?" - Preguntó Mike al ver algo en una mesa que estaba al fondo.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Sully, Mike caminó hacia la mesa donde vio unos muñecos muy familiares.

"Es un muñeco de Waternoose" - Dijo Mike y tomó la caja de dicho muñeco.

"Henry Dículo, la malvada araña embaucadora de la serie de aventuras espaciales de Randall" - Leyó Mike lo que decía la parte trasera de la caja.

"Parece que decidió desahogarse con ponernos de villanos" - Mike.

"Será mejor investigar por qué no está Sarrak" - Dijo Sully y encendió una computadora que estaba en el escritorio, no tenía contraseña por lo que era fácil entrar, trató de abrir el correo electrónico pero no podía, necesitaba la contraseña.

"Debe haber algo útil por aquí" - dijo Sully mientras investigaba los documentos.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Preguntó Mike señalando un archivo con el nombre "Plan de mercadotecnita", Sully lo abrió y empezó a leer.

Era una lista de los juguetes que se encontraban en el mercado, contenía detalles como la reacción del público, todos tenían buena aceptación pero lo que les llamaba la atención era la lista de los juguetes en venta, varios eran juguetes comunes pero otros eran monstruos que interactuaron con Randall, había una lista mas, esta tenía los nombres de varios conocidos y que personaje interpretaba, junto con una imagen del juguete.

"Randall decidió usar nuestra imagen para hacer esto" - Dijo Sully y comenzó a leer la lista de juguetes de ellos.

Lista:

 _Waternoose - "La araña embaucadora" - Aventuras espaciales de Randall - Sin estrenar_. Tenía una imagen de Waternoose con una vestimenta futurista.

 _Wazowsky - "El malvado doctor Wazowsky" - Agente secreto Randall - sin estrenar_

 _Sullivan - "Malvado hechicero Sullvan" - En venta_. La imagen era de Sully con vestimenta de hechicero medieval.

 _Javier Ríos - "Insecto alienígena de Marte" - Aventuras espaciales de Randall - Sin estrenar_. Imagen sin alterar de Javier.

 _Randall - "Héroe Randall" - Todas las series - Solo uno en venta_. Habían varias imágenes además de Randall caballero. Las imagines eran: Randall con vestimenta futurista, Randall con traje elegante, Randall pirata, Randall superhéroe, etc.

"Suficiente, esto es demasiado" - Dijo Sully.

"Parece que Randall encontró una forma de vengarse de nosotros, arruinar nuestra imagen en el mundo humano" - Dijo Mike.

"Al menos se limitó a eso" - Dijo Sully.

"Nos vemos otra vez" - Dijo alguien al entrar a la oficina, los dos voltearon de inmediato para encontrarse con Aengus.

"¿¡Donde está Sarrak!? ¿¡Por qué no está aquí!?" - Preguntó Sully muy serio.

"Tranquilo, Sarrak ha tenido un asunto pendiente y no va a venir hoy" - Respondió Aengus.

"¡No me jodas, vas a hacer que venga ese cabrón ahora mismo o si no...!" - Exclamó Sully.

"¿O si no qué?" - Preguntó Aengus sin emoción.

"Te destruiremos" - Respondió Mike.

"Será mejor que piensen bien en lo que van a hacer" - Dijo Aengus mientras se acercaba.

"¡Atras!" - Exclamó Sully.

"Ustedes no son una amenaza para Sarrak, solo son lo que él llama... unas simples y patéticas criaturitas" - Aengus.

"¡Tú no sabes de lo que somos capaz!" - Mike.

"De lo que no son capaz, es de detener el fin del mundo" - Aengus.

"No nos subestimes" - Sully.

"Si la humanidad ni ustedes los monstruos pueden salvarse de ustedes mismos, ¿qué les hace pensar que pueden salvarlos de Sarrak?" - Preguntó Aengus.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!" - Exclamó Sully y se abalanzó a Aengus tirándolo al suelo.

"Ahora nos vas a decir donde esta Sarrak o te haremos pedazos pieza por pieza" - Dijo Sully mientras se mantenía sobre Aengus.

"Él no va a venir, surgió una situación inesperada y tuvo que encargarse, ahora mismo lo estoy cubriendo" - Respondió Aengus.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Simplemente me encargo de supervisar el plan de mercadotecnia de nuestros nuevos productos, veo que ya los han estado revisando" - Aengus.

"Son unos malditos, Randall murió y aun siguen lucrando con lo que él hizo" - Mike.

"Considérenlo como un contrato, él solo creó la primera serie, las demás son ideas nuestras. No es interesante, él creó entretenimiento para aquellos a los que antes representaba el miedo, y es entretenimiento en base a burlarse de ustedes" - Dijo Aengus.

"Tú no vas a hacer nada" - Dijo Sully y levantó a Aengus por el cuello con las dos manos.

"Por favor, considera lo que vas a hacer" - Aengus.

"Esto es por Randall" - Dijo Sully y apretó el cuello de Aengus hasta rompérselo, después lo tiró al suelo pensando que ya había muerto.

"Has *sonidos de falla* cometido un grave error, y las *sonidos de falla* consecuencias te perseguirán por el resto de *sonidos de falla* tu vida" - Aengus.

"Esto es por matar a Randall" - Sully.

"Nosotros no matamos a *sonidos de falla* Randall, fue tu gente la que lo mató" - Aengus.

"¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?" - Preguntó Mike.

"Sarrak había dicho *sonidos de falla* que por demostrar que era *sonidos de falla* un cobarde, no merecía *sonidos de falla* la pena de que lo persiguiéramos, nosotros *sonidos de falla* no lo matamos" - Aengus.

"Entonces ¿quién lo mató?" - Preguntó Mike desconcertado.

"Uno de *sonidos de falla* nuestros agentes reportó haber sido atacado por un monstruo, este *sonidos de falla* vestía un traje especial *sonidos de falla* color amarillo, simplemente le robó el arma que *sonidos de falla* portaba, un rifle de precisión, el mismo que se usó para matar a *sonidos de falla* Randall" - Respondió Aengus.

"La CDA es la única que viste trajes de color amarillo, ellos lo mataron" - Dijo Sully impactado.

"No te preocupes *sonidos de falla* por aquella criatura, nuestro agente también nos reportó que lo logró *sonidos de falla* localizar, la eliminó y recuperó el *sonidos de falla* arma" - Dijo Aengus, Sully se sentó y se puso las manos a la cabeza.

"Todo este tiempo pensando que ustedes lo hicieron y fue..." - Dijo Sully pero interrumpió Mike.

"Roz" - Mike.

"Será mejor *sonidos de falla* que te preparas *sonidos de falla* porqué las consecuencias *sonidos de falla* no te van a *sonidos de falla* agradar" - Y con estas últimas palabras, los ojos de Aengus se apagaron quedando desactivado.

"Roz, va pagar por lo que hizo, lo va pagar" - Dijo Sully mientras se llenaba de ira.

"Quizá Randall no fue una muy buena persona, pero no se merecía esto, te voy a apoyar" - Dijo Mike.

Sully se levantó y los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

/+++++++++++++++++++

Un día después, era de noche; Sully y Mike se encontraban a las afueras de una casa, ambos estaban escalando hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación donde creían que había niños. Llegaron a la ventana y por suerte había un niño durmiendo, intentaron abrir la ventana y finalmente lo consiguieron; entraron de manera silenciosa para no despertar al niño.

"¿Crees que se abra?" - Preguntó Mike en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta del armario.

"Debería" - Susurró Sully, después empezó a observar la habitación y para sus suerte vio un dibujo mal hecho de un monstruo.

"Tiene un monstruo, debe abrirse" - Susurró Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++

Estuvieron esperando más de una hora y la puerta no se abría, Sully se veía algo preocupado mientras que Mike se veía un poco desesperado.

"Debería abrirse" - Susurró Sully preocupado.

"No se abrirá, vamos a buscar otra puerta" - Susurró Mike.

"Mejor esperemos" - Sully.

"No voy a..." - Susurró Mike pero fue interrumpido cuando se empezaron a oír gritos afuera de la casa.

"Creí que todos habían abandonado los sustos" - Sully.

"Estos no son gritos de niños" - Dijo Mike muy preocupado así que corrió hacía la ventana y para su sorpresa, había varias casa con luces encendidas; los gritos eran de adultos y para empeorar la situación pudo ver varios monstruos escapando por las ventanas de varias casas. ¿Eran los monstruos los que gritaban de desesperación o eran los adultos los que gritaban al verlos? Esta pregunta era la que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Mike.

"Hay que salir de aquí" - Dijo Mike asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Preguntó Sully muy preocupado.

"Salgamos" - Dijo Mike, Sully le hizo caso y ambos salieron por la ventana.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Sully al ver varios monstruos corriendo por la calle tratando de esconderse.

Uno de los monstruos pasó a un lado de ellos, Sully lo detuvo.

"¿Señor Sullivan...?" - Preguntó el monstruo sorprendido.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" - interrumpió Sully.

"Son las puertas, no abren" - Respondió el monstruo asustado.

"¿Como que no abren?" - Preguntó Mike asustado.

"No abren, entramos a hacer nuestro trabajo y al tratar de regresar, la puerta ya no abrió, simplemente estaba el armario del muchacho" - Respondió el monstruo, Sully lo dejo ir.

"Esto... algo malo está pasando" - Dijo Sully.

"¿Pero qué?" - Mike.

"No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que... estamos atrapados en el mundo humano" - Sully.

/+++++++++++++++++++

Una hora antes.

Era de día en Monstruopolis y los trabajadores de Monsters Inc. se estaban preparando para iniciar la recolección de risas.

"Oye, ¿no has visto a Carrie, hace dos días que no ha venido a trabajar?" - Preguntó George a Claws, ambos se encontraban en los vestidores.

"No, es muy extraño, no suele faltar así sin avisar" - Respondió Claws.

30 minutos después, los comediantes ya se ubicaban en sus puestos listos para comenzar. Pasaron cincos segundos hasta que finalmente se dio la señal para comenzar. Los comediantes entraron a las habitaciones de los niños y empezaron a hacerlos reír.

Pasaron 15 minutos, aun se escuchaban las risas por todo el piso de comedia, George se encontraba en el puesto número uno.

De repente sin que nadie lo esperara, se escuchó una serie de explosiones por todo el complejo, sin que pudieran reaccionar, toda la fabrica comenzó a derrumbarse, los trabajadores intentaron huir del lugar pero no pudieron conseguirlo, fueron sepultados por toneladas de escombros.

Solo pasó un minuto hasta que la fabrica completa pasó a ser reducida a escombros, casi nadie consiguió salir del edificio. Mientras tanto, aquellos comediantes que aun se encontraban haciendo reír a los niño quedaron atrapados en el mundo humano para siempre ya que Monsters Inc. no fue la única, las demás compañías también sufrieron de lo mismo; Fear co. y Scream Ind. de igual manera fueron demolidas, lo único que quedó fue un montón de escombros. Todos los comediantes que trabajaban en dichas empresas y que aun se encontraban en las habitaciones de los niños obtuvieron el mismo destino que los comediantes de Monsters Inc.

A lo lejos de aquellas compañías, en el tejado de un gran edificio se encontraban Carrie, Heather y Chip observando todo a través de binoculares.

Carrie sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a un número especifico.

"Misión completada" - Dijo Carrie cuando contestaron el teléfono, después colgó y tiró al suelo un pequeño dispositivo, era un detonador remoto el cual lo pisó destruyéndolo.

Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Sarrak Easton, se ubicaba en su mansión y tenía a la mano un teléfono celular.

"Todo ha salido perfecto" - Dijo Sarrak con la sonrisa de siempre.

"La paciencia es una de las claves del éxito" - Pensó Sarrak.

"Todo empezó con la recolección de datos, envié a varios de mis hijos a observar varias casas, seleccione las más convenientes, y las alquilé por un tiempo. Tuve que ofrecerles una notoria suma de dinero a aquellas familias para que me permitieran utilizar por completo sus hogares. Tomando nota de las características de sus hijos, creé unas replicas a la perfección, su objetivo: recolectar datos de los monstruos que les visitaban por la noche, e incluso le pedí que realizaran determinadas preguntas a estas criaturas para obtener más información. Cuando obtuve la información necesaria, inicié la fabricación de replicas cuyo objetivo era infiltrarse en su mundo, lamentablemente para estos monstruos significó su destierro permanente. Una vez dentro, mis hijos comenzaron a registrar todo el complejo con la intención de localizar los puntos ideales para demoler el lugar. Pero esto no sería posible sin la ayuda del señor Waternoose, él medió la información que necesitaba para poder crear una puerta personal alejada de la ciudad por la cual mis hijos enviaban herramientas a mis infiltrados, más que nada, explosivos para demolición. Cada uno comenzaría la colocación de dichos explosivos en los puntos marcados, una vez completado, solo tenía que esperar hasta que yo diera la orden, el tiempo que me espere fue útil, para que pudieran realizar una mayor recolección de información sobre aquel mundo. Después supe de la desaparición del señor Sullivan y el señor Wazowsky, según sus autoridades; Boggs consiguió regresar de su destierro para poder vengarse. Sé que es una mentira, son iguales a la humanidad. Pasó un largo tiempo, mis hijos continuaban recolectando información; y finalmente, di la orden. Tres días antes de la demolición, di la orden.

Ahora su mundo se ha quedado sin su principal fuente de energía, será interesante observar como resuelven el problema, esto se pone cada vez más interesante" - Recordó Sarrak todo lo que había planeado.

"El mundo ha cambiado" - Sarrak.

"La era del metal ha iniciado" - Dijo Sarrak finalmente.

Continuará...


End file.
